


Угроза ядерной войны меня нисколько не ебет, ведь в этом нет моей вины

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Forests, Half-Sibling Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Possible Character Death, Something Made Them Do It, Survival, Глобальные катастрофы, Кайдел не одобряет, Элементы мистики, не совсем сурвайвл но около того, ненормативная лексика, оч хреновое у них рождество, сверхспособности, странные люди в лесу, что-то между крэком и фантасмагорией, ядерная война ни при чем
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Бен не любил брать на себя обязательства. Рождество в кругу семьи представлялось для него худшим из возможных вариантов, но он даже не предполагал, что ждет его после...





	1. Chapter 1

Провести Рождество дома было плохой идеей. Выслушав мать по телефону, Бен сказал ей, что постарается, про себя планируя в тот день оказаться подальше от семейного гнезда. И у него почти получилось — если бы не По Дэмерон. Бен просто обмолвился о том, что мать планировала семейное собрание, и Дэмерон, ее верный фанбой, присел ему на уши. Возможно, Бен потому и согласился, чтобы больше не слышать его увещеваний. Прощание вышло скомканным. Хакс спросил: «Ты ещё здесь?», Фазма заметила, что Рождество это семейный праздник и Бен не вписывается в их компанию одиночек. На замечания Бена, что По, в таком случае, тоже может проследовать отсюда прямо домой, они лишь смеялись.

Таким образом Бен оказался дома. Припарковавшись на обочине, он какое-то время сидел в машине, слушая, как постукивает остывающий двигатель, и глядя как медленно падает снег — погода была самая рождественская. Вечер был тихий, в меру прохладный, снег нарастал пушистыми шапками на крышах и деревьях, гирлянды весело перемигивались, и в каждом доме окна были освещены. Бен тяжело вздохнул, и в этот момент Фазма запостила видео, в котором По и Хакс распевали рождественский гимн (первый — с широкой улыбкой, второй с выражением «как же меня все задолбали» на лице). Бену стало обидно, он вылез из машины, сунул телефон в карман и побрел к дому. Ворота были открыты, дорога расчищена. Гирлянд на доме не было — мать всегда считала это безвкусицей, да и не сочетались гирлянды с массивными каменными колоннами и каменной же отделкой. Зато гирлянды были на деревьях, освещали дорогу приятным жёлтым светом. Бен поднялся на крыльцо, обстучал обувь и нажал на звонок. Он прозвонил где-то в глубине дома, но ответа не было.

Бен ради пробы нажал на ручку, и дверь оказалась незаперта. Он совсем забыл, что тут не запирают двери по вечерам. Самый приличный и самый тихий район, какой только можно себе вообразить.

Бен прошел внутрь, снял куртку, повесил ее на крючок и пошел на звук включенного телевизора. Кайдел развалилась на диване, залипнув в телефон. Она ничего не слышала из-за своих меховых наушников со стразами, и Бен подобрался к ней неслышно и схватил за плечи.

— Твою мать! — Кайдел вздрогнула. — Бен, козлина! Я думала, меня инфаркт хватит!

— Все ещё боишься, что тебе отрежет уши тот псих? — Бен хмыкнул. Обойдя диван, он плюхнулся рядом с Кайдел. — Ты ни за что бы его не услышала в этих наушниках.

— Ты просто завидуешь. На твои локаторы никто не покушается! — Кайдел пихнула его рукой в бок.

— Где все? — спросил Бен. — Разве сейчас не время усаживаться за стол?

— Мама поехала встречать Хана, потому что он заблудился, дядя все ещё в дороге. — Кайдел слегка растянула губы в улыбке. — Удивительно, но ты приехал первым.

Они помолчали. Кайдел не отрывалась от телефона, а Бен размышлял, может стоит уехать, пока не поздно.

— Как дела в колледже? — спросил он.

— Как всегда, — ответила Кайдел, не поднимая глаз.

— И даже никакого завалящего маньяка в кампусе?

— Нет… Что?

Бен довольно хмыкнул, а Кайдел снова пихнула его рукой. Они начали бороться в шутку, но их прервал звук открывающейся двери в холле и голоса.

— О, они вернулись, — Кайдел слезла с дивана, не забыв по пути дёрнуть Бена за ухо, а он в ответ попытался снять с нее наушники.

Шанс на побег растаял.

— Кайдел, Бен приехал? Чья машина возле ворот?

— Нет, просто кто-то решил запарковаться возле вашего дома в рождественскую ночь, — негромко сказал Бен, обращаясь к самому себе. Он не торопился, слушая голоса, доносящиеся из холла. Ему ужасно хотелось вернуться обратно к Хаксу и Фазме, и плевать на Дэмерона… Отца видеть он не хотел.

Он услышал шаги матери — она стремительно прошла сквозь гостиную, быстро заглянула на кухню, а, возвращаясь, потрепал Бена по голове.

— Мам, — недовольную сказал он, уворачиваясь от ее руки.

— Терпи. С тех пор, как ты вытянулся, мне тяжело до тебя дотягиваться, — ответила Лея. — Я рада, что ты приехал.

— А уж я как рад, — мрачно ответил Бен. — Люк с вами?

— Нет, он ещё в дороге. Написал, что опоздает. — Лея склонила голову на бок, глядя на него.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — сказал Бен негромко. Это не была ложь, и не правда тоже. Он был рад ее видеть, но предпочел бы не слышать, говоря начистоту.

Лея улыбнулась. Но она не была бы самой собой, если бы не добавила:

— Пожалуйста, постарайся вести себя прилично. Мы так редко собираемся всей семьей.

— По-моему, кого-то не хватает, — заметил Бен с ехидцей. — Твоего второго мужа, например.

Лея закатила глаза.

— Веди себя хорошо, ладно? Мне бы хотелось встретить этот праздник мирно.

— Я не начну, если никто не начнет, — откликнулся Бен.

— Вот и чудесно, — Лея улыбнулась. — Через пятнадцать минут встречаемся в столовой. Не забудь помыть руки.

И она упорхнула прочь.

— Мне казалось, я уже лет двадцать как вышел из того возраста, когда об этом надо напоминать, — сказал Бен ей в спину.

— Просто взгляни на своего отца, — донёсся до него ответ.

Бен не пошевелился. Он отыскал в подушках пульт от телевизора и решил, что вполне может развлечь себя в эти пятнадцать минут, выискивая наиболее неподходящий для просмотра в Рождество канал. Услышав лёгкие шаги позади себя, Бен, не оборачиваясь, спросил:

— Эй, Кайдел, как думаешь, на Хастлере тоже крутят специальные рождественские выпуски?

— Не знаю, но могу предположить, что там будет что-нибудь про Санту, наказывающего плохих девчонок в рождественскую ночь.

Голос был незнакомый. Бен обернулся и встретился взглядом с девушкой, которую раньше никогда не видел. Должно быть, недоумение отразилось на его лице, потому что девушка добавила:

— Я Рей, — будто это все объясняло.

— Ну… Отлично, — ответил Бен. — Я Бен.

Первой его мыслью было, что это кто-то из прислуги не успел уйти: на девушке были потрёпанный джинсы и рождественский свитер, который был ей велик, а волосы были прихвачены в три небрежных пучка.

Но прежде чем Бен успел сказать что-то ещё, в гостиную вошла Кайдел, устремляясь точно к гостье.

— Не обращай на него внимания, если он тебя достает, — сказала Кайдел, обнимая Рей за плечи. — Это мой... Это наш с тобой тупой братец.

Бен показал ей средний палец.

— О-о-очень по-взрослому, — расхохоталась Кайдел.

— Да нет, все нормально, — ответила Рей.

Кайдел потянула ее в сторону столовой, продолжая говорить:

— Идём, Рей. Расскажешь, как у вас там живётся в Техасе…

Значит это — дочь Хана. Его сестра.

На мгновение Бен почувствовал разочарование, которое сменилось раздражением. Нежелание видеть отца резко усилилось и, за неимением самого Хана Соло поблизости — где он, в конце концов? — неведомым образом перенеслось на его дочь. Бену совсем не хотелось идти в столовую вслед за сестрами. Но другого выхода у него не было.

Бен переключил канал, засунул пульт поглубже между диванных подушек, чтобы было не найти, и под воркование и вздохи откровенно одетой (или скорее раздетой) секретарши, поздравлявшей шефа с рождеством, покинул гостиную.

Хан сумел опоздать на ужин даже находясь в доме. Свечи горели, ёлка распространяла свежий запах хвои, а они собрались за большим столом, где свободных мест было больше, чем занятых, в ожидании. Говорила мать — она расспрашивала Рей о жизни, иногда в разговор включалась Кайдел. Бен молчал. Он помнил, что обещал вести себя хорошо, да и не интересно ему было, как там в Техасе. Он не хотел знать о жизни отца ничего — и о жизни его дочери тоже. Бен с тоской посматривал на рождественского гуся с запечённой корочкой — единственной реальной причиной, чтобы присутствовать тут — и мысленно поторапливал Хана, перейдя на непечатные ругательства.

И Хан появился.

— Лея! — отец даже не вошёл в гостиную, просто заглянул. — Люк звонил. Он сейчас в больнице.

— Что случилось?! — воскликнула Лея. — Почему он не позвонил мне?

— Не знаю, почему. Ничего серьезного, просто занесло на обледеневшей дороге, но он хотел бы, чтобы мы забрали его из больницы.

— Едем, — решительно сказала Лея. — Дети, подождёте нас дома. Все равно в машину все не поместимся.

Должно быть, судьба смилостивилась над Беном, раз давала ему второй шанс, пусть и ценой благополучия дяди. Нужно было только дождаться, пока уедут родители, попрощаться с Кайдел и уехать самому — если она не будет настолько занята новой подружкой, что вообще не заметит ухода Бена. Поэтому Бен поднялся, с независимым видом отрезал себе здоровенный кусок гуся, стоило матери встать, и положил к себе в тарелку. Мать заметила это, но ничего не сказала — просто закатила глаза.

Кайдел тоже решила воспользоваться отсутствием родителей — по-своему. Стоило им уйти, она дотянулась до одной из бутылок с вином и доверительно сказала Рей:

— Я за штопором.

Рей вскинула брови, переводя взгляд то на Кайдел, то на Бена.

— Вас совсем не беспокоит судьба дяди?

— Хан же сказал, что ничего серьезного, — ответил Бен. — Положить тебе гуся? Закуски?

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Рей. На предложение Кайдел, когда она вернулась со штопором, Рей тоже ответила отказом.

— Тогда ты. — Кайдел решительно — в точности как мать — сунула Бену в руки штопор и бутылку. — Поухаживай за дамой.

Бен подчинился. Подумав, он налил и себе, решив, что от одного бокала с ним ничего не сделается, а все полицейские давно покинули посты и сидят по домам.

— С рождеством тебя, братик, — Кайдел подняла бокал. — Оставайся таким же мудаком, как и предыдущие двадцать девять лет твоей жизни.

— И тебя, сестричка, — в тон ей ответил Бен, чокнувшись с ней бокалом. — Оставайся такой же сукой.

Рей молча наблюдала за ними широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Обожаю семейные праздники, — ухмыльнулась Кайдел. А потом добавила, обращаясь к Рей:

— Не пугайся. Это только между нами с ним.

«Да конечно», — подумал Бен и спрятал ухмылку, отпив ещё вина.

— Тебе не обязательно нам подыгрывать, — закончила Кайдел.

— Я, пожалуй, лучше телек посмотрю, — сказала Рей, встав из-за стола. — Приятного аппетита.

Бен отсалютовал ей бокалом, и Рей ушла. А он принялся считать про себя: раз, два…

На цифре семь Рей крикнула:

— Кайдел, а где пульт?

Бен прыснул, но изо всех сил попытался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Кайдел подозрительно посмотрела на него и крикнула в ответ:

— Должен быть там. Давай поищем.

Она ушла, но вернулась почти сразу.

— Бен! — зашипела она. — Где пульт?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Бен. — Я его там оставлял.

— Я не хочу в Рождество смотреть, как именно его отмечают грязные мамочки.

— Но это ведь тоже рождественская программа, нет?

— Ведешь себя, как школьник. Тупой школьник!

Кайдел резко развернулась на каблуках и умчалась в гостиную. Бен налил себе ещё вина, решив, что может задержаться ещё немного. Он ведь всегда может пойти спать, если ему надоест, правильно? Подхватив свой бокал, бутылку и бокал Кайдел, Бен прошел в гостиную, прислонился к косяку и поставил бутылку и бокалы на низкую тумбочку рядом, наблюдая за поисками.

***********

После еще двух бокалов вина Кайдел явно воспрянула духом и повторила попытку найти пульт от телевизора, втянув в эту затею Рей. Бен сидел со своим бокалом, наблюдая за ними и отмалчиваясь на все вопросы. Кайдел легко могла выключить телевизор, попробовать перезагрузить приставку, найти запасной пульт или принести свой ноутбук, раз уж ей так хотелось зрелищ. Но она, с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, перетряхивала все вокруг, не догадываясь согнать Бена с его места.

Телефон зазвонил. На экране высветился номер Хакса, но когда Бен ответил, то услышал он голос По.

— Как проводишь вечер со своими горячими сестричками? — спросил он, старательно выговаривая слово «сестрички».

— Зачем ты отнял у Хакса телефон? — спросил Бен.

— Он сам мне его дал. Когда мы смотрели инстаграм твоей сестры, — По помолчал и добавил: — Той, которая блондинка. Она горячая.

— Ещё одно слово, По.

— Чист’я правда!

— Ага! — провозгласила Кайдел и направилась прямо к Бену, твердо намеренная согнать его с места и поискать пульт.

— Эй, я вообще-то с вином тут сижу! — возмутился Бен, когда она стала сталкивать его в сторону.

— Чем там занимаетесь? — спросил По и икнул.

— Объект твоих воздыханий пытается избить меня и облить вином, — ответил Бен. — Кайдел! Я серьезно, эта гребаная рубашка стоит, как один месяц в твоем сраном колледже, и если из-за тебя я обольюсь…

Внезапно выключился свет, и одновременно с этим связь отрубилась. Все замерли от неожиданности, и тишину нарушал только тихий писк в динамиках телефона Бена.

— Ну, привет! — недовольно сказала Кайдел. Она со вздохом отлипла от Бена и одним махом допила свои бокал. — Бен, посмотри, на улице у всех света нет или только у нас?

— Почему бы тебе самой не посмотреть? — вяло огрызнулся Бен, но встал.

Темноту рассеивали только экраны телефонов. Бен подсвечивал своим, чтобы не споткнуться ни обо что в темноте. Он даже со своего места видел, что на улице тоже темно.

А потом земля вдруг вздрогнула, зазвенело стекло в шкафах и на люстре, и задребезжал витраж во входной двери

Кайдел испуганно вздохнула:

— Что это было?

Бен, в этот момент занятый тем, что пытался понять, померещилась ему слабая бело-голубая вспышка снаружи перед грохотом или нет, ответил не сразу.

— Идёмте наружу, — предложил он.

Они не единственные высыпали на улицу: многие соседи вышли из домов и во дворы. Где-то надрывалась автомобильная сигнализация. Взгляды всех приковало к себе небо на северо-западе, вспучившееся рыжим и черным, будто сами облака горели.

— Там ведь, — Кайдел тяжело сглотнула. — Там ведь центр…

Она торопливо достала телефон и выругалась:

— Связи нет! Бен?

— У меня тоже, — ответил Бен. Он не отрывал взгляда от оранжевых облаков. С такого расстояния было не увидеть пламя, но оно было там.

С трудом он заставил себя посмотреть на девушек. Кайдел перезагружала свой телефон, будто это могло помочь. Рей не шевелилась, обняв себя руками, и тоже глядела на облака.

А у самого Бена в голове вдруг образовалась гулкая пустота. Будто Бен находился в одной вселенной, а облака полыхали, и электричество отключилось совсем в другой.

— Пойдем в дом, — сказал он, наконец. — Тут холодно. И может быть небезопасно.


	2. Chapter 2

Они провели ночь в гостиной, пытаясь дозвониться хоть до кого-нибудь - безрезультатно. Сети не было ни у кого.

Кайдел принесла свечи, Бен разжег камин, и они сидели втроем в рыже-желтом свете. Кайдел тяжело было успокоиться. Она постоянно порывалась то выйти на улицу, то доехать до участка. Рей молча сидела на краю дивана, не выпуская телефон. Она почти ничего не говорила, но, когда Бен случайно задел ее, вздрогнула так, словно ее ударило током.

Под утро они обе заснули — на диване, вповалку рядом друг с другом. Бен укрыл их пледом, а сам уселся на пол, глядя на огонь и допивая вино. Он понимал, что пить в такой ситуации — себе во вред, мало ли, что может произойти. Но вино будто бы не брало его, с тем же успехом Бен мог пить чай. Он заснул, когда за окнами стало светать. Родители не вернулись. Никто не приходил.

Проснулся Бен от запаха кофе. Он лежал на полу, под голову ему была подсунута подушка, а пледом был укрыть теперь он сам. Тело затекло от сна в одной позе, и Бен медленно сел. На подносе рядом стояла чашка с кофе. Камин уже не горел, но был еще теплым.

— Проснулся?

Это была Кайдел. Она переоделась в мягкие штаны и худи, на голове были неизменные наушники.

— Я пропустил что-то интересное? — спросил Бен. Он взял чашку и глубоко вдохнул. — Они вернулись?

Кайдел покачала головой.

— По улице проезжала полицейская машина, — сообщила она. — Всем сказано оставаться дома до дальнейших распоряжений, а еще объявили комендантский час после девяти.

— Круто, — Бен отпил кофе. С сахаром — значит, делала не Кайдел, она даже сахарозаменитель отрицала. — Электричество есть? Связь?

Кайдел развела руками.

— Все по нулям.

— А Рей где?

— На улице, — ответила Кайдел. — Она хочет ехать за родителями. Я сказала ей подождать, пока ты проснешься.

— А меня зачем ждать? — спросил Бен.

Кайдел закатила глаза.

— Уговори ее не ездить! Объясни, что это опасно, ты же старший! Бензин у нее из тачки слей, в конце концов!

— Ух. — Бен отпил еще кофе. — Пусть едет, если хочет.

На самом деле он так не думал. Ему не хотелось бы, чтобы Рей покидала дом, но он не считал себя вправе диктовать ей, что делать. Он был чужой для нее, она — для него. Общие хромосомы большой роли не играли.

В конце концов, им могли достаться разные половины.

Закряхтев, Бен поднялся.

— Как старый дед, — прокомментировала Кайдел. — Ты просто развалина.

— Доживи до моих лет, — посоветовал Бен, и у него мелькнула мысль, что, в нынешней ситуации, это пожелание можно счесть искренним.

Кажется, Кайдел пришла в голову та же мысль. Она не улыбнулась.

Натянув куртку, Бен вышел на улицу, захватив кофе с собой. Рей сидела на ступеньках, подложив под себя диванную подушку, с кружкой в руках.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Бен. — Кайдел сказала, ты собираешься уехать.

— Да, — ответила Рей. Она обернулась и посмотрела на Бена, но быстро отвела взгляд. — Будешь меня отговаривать?

— Хотел бы, но… — Бен изобразил неоднозначный жест чашкой. — Если считаешь, что так будет правильно, езжай. Но я бы на твоем месте подождал. Пока ничего не ясно.

— Думаешь, станет ясно? — спросила Рей. Она поднялась на ноги, отряхнула подушку и вручила ее Бену вместе с пустой кружкой. — Я большую часть своей жизни занималась тем, что ждала. В этом нет никакого смысла.

— А в том, чтобы сорваться и поехать в неизвестность есть? — спросил Бен.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Для меня да.

Бен молча смотрел, как она заводит машину Хана. Когда его серебристый «фалкон» скрылся за поворотом, Бен зашел в дом. Оставил посуду на кухне и вернулся в гостиную к Кайдел.

— Она уехала? — спросила Кайдел. — Уехала… Мудила! — она швырнула в него еще одной подушкой. — Это же опасно!

— Это неизвестно, — ответил Бен. — Может, у нее получится их найти.

Рей вернулась через три часа. За это время Кайдел успела извести Бена, сходить в магазин — ведь это внештатная ситуация, а может быть и вовсе война началась или зомби-апокалипсис, и пора запасаться продуктами — и принесла оттуда не самые утешительные новости. Судя по всему, гениальная идея запастись продуктами пришла в голову не только ей, и полки ближайшего магазина опустели за пару часов. Так как Кайдел сама не слишком хорошо ориентировалась в том, чем нужно запасаться в преддверии зомби-апокалипсиса кроме консервов и патронов (первые подчистую разобрали, а вторых там не продавалось), она на все наличные деньги, какие у нее были, купила сигарет.

— Ты опять начала курить? — удивился Бен.

— Если это правда апокалипсис, то закурят даже фитоняшки, — объявила Кайдел. — Тем более, когда магазины опустеют, их можно будет перепродать.

— Ты точно на тот факультет поступала? — уточнил Бен. — Может, надо было экономику выбирать?

Кайдел закатила глаза.

— Это мой неповторимый жизненный опыт обучения в пансионате, — ответила она. — Такие вещи там ценились на вес золота.

— А через забор сбежать и дойти до магазина было нельзя? — спросил Бен.

— Можно. С перспективной быть пойманной и отчисленной, — ответила Кайдел. — Поэтому я не продержалась там и года.

Бен рассмеялся и долго не мог успокоиться.

А Кайдел продолжила пересказывать новости, которые услышала в магазине: электричества нет, связи тоже, заправки не работают, у кого-то там есть рация, и он поймал переговоры военных, улицы патрулирует полиция, по словам патрульных — на случай беспорядков. Телевидение не работало, по радио ничего не говорили, только просили сохранять спокойствие и подчиняться приказам местных властей.

— Я не верю в беспорядки _здесь_, — вставил Бен. — Слишком благополучный район.

Сам он игнорировал суету, которую развела Кайдел, стараясь убедить себя, что очень скоро все разрешится само собой. Убеждения не работали. Бена снедало беспокойство за родителей, хотя он старался не думать об этом, беспокойство об идиотах-друзьях, и даже об уехавшей Рей. Кайдел он этого не сказал, но, пока ее не было, слазил на чердак, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли там в его старых вещах рации, которой они баловались с друзьями в детстве. Рации он не нашел, лишь зря измазался в пыли.

— Поживем — увидим, — мрачно сказала Кайдел. — Я, знаешь, на всякий случай заперла все двери…

В этот момент раздался громкий стук во входную дверь, и Кайдел вскочила на ноги. Они с Беном вдвоем рванули к дверям, но Бен замедлил шаг на полпути. Сквозь полупрозрачный витраж он увидел, что фигура за дверью — всего одна. Значит, это не родители.

Кайдел подлетела к двери, торопливо повернула замок и открыла ее.

— Рей… — сказала она упавшим голосом. — В смысле, я рада тебя видеть…

— Но ждала кое-кого другого, — закончила Рей. — Я могу пройти?

— Конечно, — Кайдел отступила. — Что случилось? Почему ты вернулась?

— На дороге военный блокпост, — ответила Рей. — Никого не пускают дальше пригорода Хосниана. Я попыталась найти объезд, в итоге чуть не завязла.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— А где именно военные стоят? — спросил Бен. — На карте сможешь показать?

Помимо пыли он собрал на чердаке кое-какие полезные вещи. Например, карты, лежавшие вместе со старыми документами, и старый динамо-фонарь. У него начала формироваться одна идея, но пока Бен думал о ней исключительно в ироническом ключе. После новостей о блокпосте ирония куда-то улетучилась.

— Этим картам сто лет, — прокомментировала Кайдел. — Новые дороги на них не указаны.

— Как будто новых дорог так много, — возразил Бен. — А на этом блокпосте не пускали только в сторону города или оттуда тоже не выпускали?

— Оттуда машин почти не было, — ответила Рей. — А те, которые были, тоже были военными.

— Не нравится мне это, — пробормотал Бен.

— Кому такое может понравиться? — вставила Кайдел.

С помощью Рей, Бен отметил на карте точку, где стоял блокпост, и еще две, где Рей видела военные патрули.

— У меня есть идея, — сказал Бен, — но вам она не понравится.

— Прорваться сквозь оцепление? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Собрать вещи и уехать в летний дом, пока это все не утихнет.

— Нет, — отрезала Кайдел. — Это уже чересчур! Если военные не пускают, значит, там что-то случилось, и они не хотят паники. Нужно просто подождать.

— И чего ждать будем? — спросил Бен.

— Когда вернут электричество и связь, — ответила Кайдел. — А если мы уедем, то можем даже не узнать, что все кончилось.

— А если все только начинается? — спросил Бен. — У меня плохое предчувствие. Возьмем телефоны. Если связь появится — мы поймем.

— Уезжать куда-то — это бред! — уверенно сказала Кайдел. — А если что-то случится? Я не знаю, дерево на голову упадет, приступ аппендицита или заворот кишок? Тут хотя бы врач есть!

— Какой врач? — спросил Бен.

— Миссис Калония, она живет ниже по улице, — ответила Кайдел. — Я не хочу никуда ехать! А если мама вернется и не найдет нас? Она с ума сойдет!

— А ты как думаешь? — Бен посмотрел на Рей.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Подождем, — сказала она.

Вечером, они снова собрались в гостиной — какое-то чувство не давало им разойтись по комнатам, словно вместе было безопаснее, и Кайдел с независимым видом притащила спальные мешки, которые не извлекала из кладовки уже целую вечность. А потом она отозвала Бена в сторону и протянула ему маленький красно-золотой подарочный пакет.

— С Рождеством, — сказала Кайдел. — Я совсем забыла про подарки.

— Я хреновый брат и сын, — признался Бен. — Я их даже не покупал. Спасибо.

— Не за что. Там какой-то идиотский набор, ты знаешь, для галочки. — Кайдел вздохнула. — Интересно, что мама хотела нам подарить?

— Вечер, полный ссор и пререканий с Ханом? — предположил Бен. — Или со мной?

— Заткнись, — буркнула Кайдел. — Я почти впадаю в истерику, когда думаю о них, а если не думаю, то начинаю чувствовать себя виноватой, ведь я должна беспокоиться.

— Если ты вытрахаешь себе этим все мозги, ты никому лучше не сделаешь, — заметил Бен. — Они старше. И бывали в таких передрягах, какие тебе и не снились.

— Ох уж это мамино бурное прошлое, — Кайдел усмехнулась, но ее усмешка быстро пропала. — Ты правда хочешь ехать в летний домик? Бен, почему?

— Когда творится что-то непонятное, то чем дальше от городов, тем лучше, — ответил Бен. — Это все знают. Мы не знаем, война началась или метеорит упал. Но я бы предпочел свалить подальше загодя.

— Трусливая сволочь.

— Когда я приду с цветами на твою могилку после всей этой херни, я припомню твои слова.

Кайдел ничего не ответила и куда-то ушла, а потом вернулась с вином из неприкосновенных запасов. Этим вечером они с Беном упились вдвоем.

**************

На следующий день во время своего дневного моциона до опустевшего магазина и обратно Кайдел встретила соседку, и та рассказала, что за доктором Калонией приехали военные и увезли ее. Не под стражей, но ее явно поторапливали, вынуждая взять с собой самое нужное. К комендантскому часу прибавили еще один час, и теперь на улицу нельзя было выходить после восьми.

А этим же вечером что-то опять загрохотало. Люди вышли на улицу, невзирая на предписания. Теперь было видно отчетливо: бело-голубые вспышки там, где находился центр города и севернее. Небо было ясным, ночь — холодной, и отсюда казалось, что в небо из земли бьют сотни молний.

Наблюдая за этим, Бен вдруг ощутил, что его желудок будто проваливается куда-то вниз. Он сам словно превратился в песчинку, попавшую в ревущий поток. Что-то происходило, и никто не собирался говорить им, что. Бен был готов дать голову на отсечение, что очень скоро недовольные будут штурмовать участок, а счастливые обладатели раций станут главным источником сплетен и слухов.

Начнется хаос, и возможностей уцелеть в нем было две: возглавить его или максимально от него дистанцироваться.

Если бы Хакс был здесь, Бен не сомневался, они бы уже торчали возле участка, где Армитаж долго и терпеливо бы уламывал полицейских, пытаясь выпытать у них правду. А когда у него бы не вышло, он бы первым обратился к людям, с призывом разобраться во всем самим и организовать... что-нибудь. Вариантов были сотни, потому что у Хакса было богатое воображение - гораздо богаче, чем у самого Бена.

Но Хакса здесь не было. Бен был один, и чувствовал странное, давящее ощущение, когда смотрел на Кайдел. И Рей. Они были под его ответственностью. С него будут спрашивать, если с ними что-то произойдет, а с привычкой Кайдел лезть всюду и нежеланием Рей просто сидеть и ждать, это может случиться очень скоро.

Дом казался безопасным. Это было знакомое место, _твое_ место. За порогом начинался жестокий враждебный мир, новые проблемы: что, если у них кончится бензин, и они не доедут? Что, если снега в лесу навалило слишком много и они застрянут? Что, если даже старые дороги перекрыты военными?

Если бы Бен не знал, что это чувство безопасности — ложное, он бы вряд ли решился уехать. Но он испытал последствия такого заблуждения на своей шкуре: даже родной дом может стать тюрьмой или минным полем. И ты с этим ничего поделать не сможешь.

**************

Бен проснулся среди ночи от тихих всхлипов. Поначалу он решил, что это Кайдел, но потом понял: нет. Стоило бы промолчать. Если бы Рей хотела, чтобы ее утешили, она бы не стала придушенно плакать под одеялом.

Но Бен все равно спросил:

— Ты как?

Всхлипы затихли. Бен почти видел, как Рей неслышно вытирает лицо и пытается отдышаться.

— Нормально.

Голос выдавал ее.

— Если хочешь поговорить… — начал Бен.

— Нет, — поспешно ответила Рей. — Не хочу. Спасибо за участие, Бен. Спи.

**************

Бен не бросил идею уехать, а Кайдел была уверена, что стоит остаться. Рей старалась оставаться в стороне от их споров и иногда намеренно поднимала другие темы, чтобы отвлечь их: это было очевидно.

И за завтраком, состоявшим в основном из остатков праздничного ужина и прочих скоропортящихся продуктов (которые, за неимением холодильника, пришлось вынести на задний двор в коробке), когда Бен с жаром отстаивал мысль, что, если они останутся здесь, то всем хана, а Кайдел с не меньшим жаром утверждала, что в лесу их сожрут медведи, Рей предприняла очередную попытку.

— Вы заметили, что мы не видели самолетов? — спросила она. — Никаких, даже военных. Ни дронов. Ни коптеров. В небе летают только птицы.

— Я не обращала внимания, — честно призналась Кайдел.

— Странно, — заметила Рей. — Мне кажется, над нами должны были пролететь десятки самолетов.

— Может, они опасаются летать? — предположил Бен. — Те вспышки были похожи на молнии. Я впервые видел, чтобы молнии били зимой.

— И из земли, — добавила Кайдел.

— Я видела молнии из земли. — Рей пожала плечами. — Во время грозы. Это не такое необычное дело.

— А зимой? — спросил Бен.

— То, что мы об этом не знаем, не значит, что этого не бывает, — ответила Рей.

— Но ты не будешь отрицать, что творится что-то очень странное, — продолжил гнуть свою линию Бен. — И если все усугубится, лучше быть подальше.

— А если они вернутся и не найдут нас?! — резко спросила Рей. Она впервые повысила голос, и Бен ненадолго онемел от неожиданности.

— Оставим им записку, — сказал он.

Рей не ответила. Она встала из-за стола и ушла: было слышно, как она хлопнула дверью на улицу.

— Кретин, — тихо заметила Кайдел.

— Иди нахер, — ответил Бен. — Я беру свои слова назад, насчет беспорядков. Что-то да начнется.

Ночью рванула заправка: кто-то попытался выкачать бензин из резервуаров, но что-то у него пошло не так. У домов поблизости повыбивало стекла. Пожарных вызвать не смогли, подобраться близко — тоже, полыхало там как у чертей в печи. К счастью ночь была безветренной и холодной, огонь не перекинулся на деревья, и к утру заправка благополучно догорела. За этим следили полицейские, не подпуская никого близко.

Этот случай произвел гнетущее впечатление, будто разделив жизнь на два момента: до и после. До взрыва на заправке люди еще как-то пытались действовать нормально, по привычке. Взрыв отсек прошлую жизнь, наглядно показав, что пора устанавливать новые правила. Шеф полиции объявил набор в добровольную дружину.

**************

— Сваливаем, — сказал Бен. — Кай, я серьезно. У нас тут скоро авторитаризм настанет.

Кайдел скрестила руки на груди с независимым видом.

Сегодня утром она проснулась затемно от какого-то шума на заднем дворе. Подойдя к двери, увидела, что там кто-то ходит, перепугалась и разбудила Бена. Когда Бен выскочил во двор, злой, с битой в руках, они с Кайдел увидели только спины перемахивающих через соседский забор воришек. Коробка с остатками еды пропала.

«Чтоб они подавились», — подытожила Кайдел и предложила всем (Рей в суматохе тоже проснулась) идти спать. Но сна ни у кого уже не было ни в одном глазу.

— Некоторые уже уехали, — заметила Рей. — Я видела, как они заколачивали окна перед отъездом.

— Да, — признала Кайдел с неохотой. — Возможно, ты прав. Возможно! Но перед Рождеством снега навалило, мы можем и не проехать. Вряд ли по лесу ездит грейдер. Даже если ездит, то явно не сейчас.

— Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — сказал Бен. — И пока просто начать собираться.

Кайдел некоторое время смотрела на него, хмурясь, а потом сказала:

— Будем.

— Рей, — спросил ее Бен, — ты с нами?

— А у меня есть выбор? — спросила Рей в ответ. — Торчать тут в одиночестве — так себе затея.

*************

Сборы заняли гораздо больше времени, чем Бен себе представлял. Ему казалось, они быстренько погрузят все необходимое в машину и уедут — ага, сейчас. Найти то, найти это, потом Кайдел потребовала, чтобы он тоже заколотил окна, а Бен начал возражать, предлагая ей самой этим заняться...

Было уже около двух, когда они, упаковав в машину кучу всего: теплые вещи, еда, лекарства, какие только нашлись, фильтр для воды, спички, лопаты, чтобы разгребать снег, старые газеты (это предложила Рей)…

— Что мы будем делать, когда еда кончится? — спросила Кайдел.

— В домике был какой-то запас, — ответил Бен. — Всякое старье, в основном.

— Херня, — пробурчала Кайдел.

— Я когда-то охотился с Ханом, — продолжил Бен, но уже без прежней уверенности.

— Бен, ты и белку не подстрелишь.

— К твоему сведению белки маленькие и быстрые. — Бен задумался. — Я слышал, что волков можно есть.

— Сначала их надо найти раньше, чем они найдут тебя! — Кайдел закатила глаза.

— Я умею охотиться, — заметила Рей. — Не люблю, но умею. Меня учил Чубакка. Правда не зимой…

Она нервным жестом обхватила себя за плечи.

— Хоть кто-то умеет, — буркнула Кайдел.

Когда сборы были закончены, Кайдел оставила две записки: одну внутри, другую снаружи, под камнем, где хранились запасные ключи.

«Мы в охотничьем домике», — гласила записка. Число, подписи.

— Рей, садись впереди, — сказал Бен. — Будешь штурманом.

— Вот же хрень! — недовольно буркнула Кайдел. — Ненавижу ездить сзади.

Рей послушно уселась впереди и разложила на коленях карту.

— Теоретически, — сказала она, — блокпостов там может и не быть. Мы же не в город едем.

— Я бы не надеялся, — заметил Бен. — Поэтому глядите в оба. Обе! Если заметите что-то подозрительное…

— То что? — насмешливо спросила Кайдел. — Ты развернешься и повезешь нас назад?

— Придумаем, — твердо заметил Бен.

Они с Кайдел тоже залезли в машину, и Бен завел мотор.

— Пока, дом, — грустно сказала Кайдел. — Надеюсь, ты будешь стоять на месте, когда мы вернемся.

Машину тряхнуло, когда они перевалили через низкий бордюр у съезда и покатили по пустой дороге. Редкие прохожие на улице смотрели им вслед.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *нервно правит главу и посматривает на фикбук*

Они въехали прямиком в пробку. Мысль уехать из города пришла в голову не им одним, и теперь машины заполнили обе полосы, и рядом не было ни единого съезда. Противоположная сторона дороги была почти свободна, по ней проезжали редкие легковушки, в то время как их сторона двигалась еле-еле, по метру в полчаса. Бен начал звереть от этого почти сразу, кляня себя, что не догадался перестроиться в крайний правый ряд сразу — он уже был готов съехать с шоссе, но этой возможности у него не было.

Рей периодически пробегалась по радиостанциям: большинство FM-станций молчало, на нескольких играла музыка, изредка прерываемая новостными вставками. Из одной такой вставки они узнали, что центр города «все еще недоступен для посещения», службы занимаются устранением пожаров и поломок, а всем гражданам рекомендуется покидать дома лишь по необходимости и соблюдать предписания местных властей. На AM-диапазоне возле города прием был хуже, но там было примерно то же самое, только без музыки — передачи в определенное время, белый шум, какие-то обрывки и вырванные из контекста фразы. Наконец Бен попросил Рей выключить радио. Зря, наверное, вдруг бы что-нибудь полезное сказали, но ему казалось неправильным сидеть и слушать попсовые песенки.

Машина впереди продвинулась вперед меньше, чем на полметра и снова встала. Бен даже не попытался сдвинуться — толку то?

— Кошмар, — сказала Кайдел. — Лучше бы мы дома остались. Мы тут до ночи проторчим, а уже… — она посмотрела на наручные часы. — Уже половина четвертого. Скоро начнет темнеть.

— А то я без тебя не знаю, — процедил Бен.

Он осмотрел дорогу, а потом резко вывернул руль влево, радуясь про себя, что тут не было никаких заграждений на разделительной полосе, лишь разметка на асфальте.

— Что ты делаешь? — воскликнула Кайдел, но он ее не слушал.

Рей вцепилась в ручку двери, а второй рукой уперлась в панель, Кайдел схватилась за спинки сидений, приговаривая:

— Ты хочешь нас угробить, ты точно хочешь нас угробить…

Машины, едущие навстречу, сигналили ему, но Бен это игнорировал. Доехав до ближайшего съезда, он свернул туда и съехал с шоссе вниз, под насыпь.

— А теперь что? — сердито спросила Кайдел. — Эта дорога ведет в город!

Бен подхватил с коленей Рей карту и продемонстрировал ее Кайдел.

— А то, что с нее тоже есть съезды на мелкие дороги! Немного проедем обратно, потом развернемся!

— Как знаешь, — буркнула Кайдел. — Я же не штурман.

Она откинулась на спинку сиденья, скрестив руки на груди.

— Вот именно!

Рей молчала всю их перепалку, и, когда Бен бросил карту ей обратно на колени, осторожно развернула ее и провела пальцем по линии дороги, ища удобный съезд.

— Всего-то с пять миль, — сказала она. — Мы быстро доедем…

«Если ничего не случится», — мысленно закончил Бен. Уж очень красноречиво Рей оборвала фразу.

Эта дорога была почти пустой. По обеим сторонам дороги встречались какие-то редкие дома, закрытые автомагазины и гаражи. Дорожная развязка осталась далеко позади. Город медленно приближался. С такого расстояния было непонятно, но казалось, что все в порядке: все здания были на своих местах и выглядели точно так же, как раньше. Не было видно никаких пожаров и дыма, несмотря на то, что сказали по радио. Кайдел поначалу прилипла к окну, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь, но потом бросила это занятие.

Погода стояла пасмурная, тучи нависали сплошной серой пеленой. Темнело, и вдалеке уже тяжело было что-то рассмотреть.

— Кажется, снег пойдет, — заметила Кайдел, выглядывая, чтобы посмотреть на небо.

Ей никто не ответил. За последние двадцать минут им не встретилось ни одной машины.

— Немного осталось, — сказал Бен, чтобы нарушить молчание. — И свернем.

— Слышите, — внезапно сказала Рей. — Сирены.

Она была права. Тихий вой сирен доносился до них, низкий, волнующий, похожий на звук воздушной тревоги.

— Где это? — спросила Кайдел. — В городе?

— Не похоже, — Рей повертелась на месте, насколько позволял ремень безопасности. — Мне кажется, это где-то впереди.

Гул медленно нарастал — тревожный, однообразный звук.

— Не стоило нам уезжать, — тихо сказала Кайдел, и в этот момент это случилось.

Молния ударила.

Она вырвалась из земли совсем рядом с ними, буквально в паре десятков метров за обочиной, ослепив всех, кто находился в машине, ударила в небеса. Странная вибрация прошла по земле, заставив все вздрогнуть. Бен инстинктивно ударил по тормозам, и их слегка занесло. В голове у него гудело, словно сирена вдруг включилась внутри его черепа, и он почти ничего не видел. Это напугало его больше всего — вдруг он ослеп? Он невидяще шарил руками, натолкнулся на ладонь Рей и сжал ее.

Самое странное — что никто не издал ни звука. Бен слышал, как испуганно дышит Кайдел, чувствовал, как Рей стискивает его пальцы почти до боли — но молчит. И он сам сидел, откинув голову на подголовник и зажмурившись, ожидая, пока уйдут цветные круги. Сирена не смолкала. Казалось, этот звук приближался, и больше ничего не было слышно, кроме него.

Когда Бен, наконец, открыл глаза и понял, что не потерял зрение, он не успел этому обрадоваться. Потому что вдалеке, на дороге, он увидел красно-синие всплески мигалок.

— Это полиция? — спросил он, скорее у себя, чем у остальных. — Неважно.

Мотор работал, и Бен вжал в пол педаль газа. До съезда оставалось всего ничего, и он надеялся, что они успеют.

— Вы как? — спросил Бен, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

— В глазах круги, — ответила Рей.

— Голова гудит, — пожаловалась Кайдел. — Будто гонг. Что это было?

— _Такие_ молнии ты видела? — спросил Бен, покосившись на Рей.

— Нет, — ответила она.

Наконец показался съезд, и Бен свернул в сторону от города, прибавляя скорость. Рей повернулась, глядя на дорогу, с которой они съехали.

— Там не только полиция, — сказала она. — Там какие-то грузовики.

— Лучше бы нам оказаться от них подальше, — пробормотал Бен. — У меня нехорошее предчувствие.

Рей не ответила. Кайдел тоже — посмотрев в зеркало, Бен увидел, что она лежит на сиденье поверх всех вещей, обхватив ладонями виски и прикрыв глаза.

К счастью, машины на шоссе не стали сворачивать за ними. Должно быть, у них были более важные дела. Бен не чувствовал в себе сил объясняться с полицией: кто они и что тут делают. В странном новом мире лучше было держаться подальше от других.

— Знаете, — заметила Рей, — мне кажется, они едут туда, где ударила молния.

— Самое важное занятие, когда творится непонятная хрень — ловить молнии, — пробормотал Бен.

*************

Снег пошел через час. Стемнело, и ни единого огонька не светилось вдали. Им предстояло ехать еще больше часа, а из-за непогоды приходилось ползти с черепашьей скоростью. Дорога была пустой, горизонт скрылся за снежной занавесью. Казалось, что нет ни неба, ни земли, лишь дорога посреди тьмы и снежной круговерти в свете фар, тоннель, проложенный в темноту. Навигатор не работал, и приходилось всматриваться, обращать внимание на знаки и указатели. Пока они ехали, Рей сказала, что ей показалось, будто бы она видела вспышки — как те молнии. Бен не видел и ничего сказать не мог, а Кайдел спала.

Увидев заправку, они решили остановиться, но, когда подъехали, поняли, что она закрыта — возможно, закрылась даже до начала этих странных событий. Но они все равно остановились, решив проверить. За магазином стояла потрепанная, усыпанная снежком машина, которая еще Рейгана застала, двери были открыты, ставни подняты — и никого кругом.

Кайдел к этому времени проснулась и села, потирая виски.

— Как голова? — спросил Бен.

— Терпимо, — ответила Кайдел. — Долго еще?

— Да — ответил Бен. — Почему бы вам с Рей не взять фонари и не посмотреть, не осталось ли чего в магазине?

— А ты? — спросила Кайдел с подозрением.

— У меня есть дело, — ответил Бен.

Он вылез из машины, открыл багажник и нашел пару пустых бутылок и длинную гибкую трубку. После чего направился прямо к машине, стоящей за заправкой.

— Ты обалдел? — спросила Кайдел. Она выскочила следом за ним, а за ней потянулась и Рей. — Ты собираешься бензин слить?

— А ты как думаешь? — резко спросил Бен.

— Она чья-то!

— Я не вижу рядом хозяина.

— Да какого! — Кайдел задохнулась от злости.

— Ты мне еще спасибо скажешь, — добавил Бен. — Либо сидите в машине, либо посмотрите, что внутри. Ну?

Рей молча взяла Кайдел за руку и потянула ее к магазину.

— Мы можем оставить деньги, — сказала она негромко. — За бензин. Или если возьмем что-нибудь.

Это не успокоило Кайдел, но она позволила себя увести.

Они вошли в темный, холодный магазин, все больше уверяясь, что тут никого нет, и все брошено.

— Странно, — заметила Кайдел, подсвечивая путь фонарем, — почему ничего не разобрали? Тут должны быть городки рядом. Сюда должны были наведаться паникеры.

— Это не основная дорога, — ответила Рей. — Заправка старая. Не похоже, что тут часто кто-то ездил.

Под светом фонарей предметы откидывали длинные, резкие, мельтешащие тени. Стекла в окнах бликовали, и казалось, что рядом кто-то ходит, совсем близко, так, что можно заметить краем глаза.

Нормальной еды тут не было, но они набрали кое-чего: какие-то обеды быстрого приготовления, крекеры, несколько упаковок батареек. Кайдел положила на стойку возле кассового аппарата несколько смятых купюр, завалявшихся в кармане куртки, и огляделась.

— Меня пугает это место, — призналась она.

И, будто отвечая на ее слова, раздался шорох.

Рей и Кайдел замерли, прислушиваясь.

— Ты слышала? — спросила Рей шепотом.

— Может быть, это снаружи?

— Нет. Это изнутри. — Рей посветила на дверь, ведущую в служебное помещение. — Тут все-таки кто-то есть.

Кайдел уставилась на нее расширившимися глазами.

— Посмотрим? — прошептала она.

Рей посмотрела на нее в ответ.

— Давай.

Они осторожно двинулись к двери, прислушиваясь. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука, и Кайдел почти уверилась, что им послышалось. Но стоило Рей коснуться ручки двери, там что-то прошуршало.

Девушки снова замерли.

— Может, не надо? — тихо спросила Кайдел.

— Если что — бежим, — ответила Рей. — На счет три. Раз… Два… Три!

Она резко дернула дверь на себя, и что-то вылетело оттуда, проскользнув между ними по полу: черное, маленькое. Кайдел взвизгнула. Рей отшатнулась в сторону, тщетно пытаясь поймать это лучом фонарика. Это был маленький и грязный скотчтерьер. Он пронесся между стеллажами прямо к двери, и теперь скулил и царапал ее лапами, но она открывалась вовнутрь и выбраться самостоятельно у него не было никакой возможности.

— Это собака! — выдохнула Рей.

— Слава богу! — Кайдел тоже вздохнула. — Напугал.

Она осторожно приблизилась к терьеру, и он зарычал, прижав уши к голове.

— Все нормально, — сказала Кайдел. — Мы не собираемся тебя обижать. Правда.

Ответом ей было низкое рычание.

— Я просто хочу тебя выпустить…

Терьер гавкнул, и Кайдел инстинктивно отшатнулась. Собака продолжала щериться на нее, и Кайдел отступила.

— Чтоб тебя, псина глупая, — пробормотала она.

Оглядевшись, она увидела рядом стойку с щетками для стекол. Взяв одну, она подцепила ей ручку двери, приоткрыв ее, и терьер тут же протиснулся в образовавшуюся щель и исчез в снегопаде.

— Бедняга, — заметила Рей. — Он же там умрет.

— Он не был настроен пообщаться, — ответила Кайдел. — Ну, что, идем?

До них снова донесся тихий странный звук — теперь дверь его не заглушала.

Рей резко обернулась, светя фонарем в дверной проем. В синеватом свете ее лицо казалось белым как простыня.

— Что там? — нервно спросила Кайдел, крепче сжимая щетку в руках, как оружие.

— Не вижу, — еле слышно ответила Рей.

Она сделала шаг вперед, потом еще один, заглядывая внутрь.

За дверью была подсобка: стены уставлены полками, вторая дверь, ведущая, видимо, на улицу. А на полу лежал человек. Он не шевелился.

— Что там? — повторила Кайдел.

— Человек, — ответила Рей. — Мужчина. Эй! Вы в порядке? Вам нужна помощь?

Человек не ответил. Кайдел приблизилась и осторожно потыкала его щеткой в ногу — никакой реакции.

— Он умер? — спросила Кайдел, отступая к Рей.

— Не знаю, — ответила Рей. Она не отрываясь смотрела на тело, все еще бледная. — Я боюсь проверять… Я… Я очень боюсь мертвецов. Я не могу даже подумать…

— Я попробую, — Кайдел стянула перчатку с руки, подошла к человеку и присела, осторожно прижав пальцы к его заросшей бородой щеке. — Ледяной. Он точно мертв.

Осознав это, она торопливо вытерла пальцы о штаны и резко встала.

— Идем отсюда! — выдохнула Рей. — Пожалуйста!

— Точно! — Кайдел быстрым шагом вышла из кладовки, подхватила брошенный пакет с «покупками» и обернулась к Рей: — Ты не…

В этот момент странный звук раздался снова: будто кто-то втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Звук шел от тела.

— Это… — Кайдел замолчала, и они с Рей, не сговариваясь, бросились к выходу.

Оказавшись на улице, они отступили от двери, боясь, что увидят за стеклом фигуру трупа — или мнимого трупа. Но никакого движения внутри не было видно.

— Может, это трупные газы или еще что-то, — выдавила Кайдел.

— Может, — ответила Рей. — Мы должны сказать кому-то. Обратиться в полицию.

— Кому? — спросила Кайдел. — Поехать искать участок прямо сейчас? И что мы им скажем?

Рей сжала губы.

— Мы можем съездить туда завтра. Скажем, что человеку нужна помощь.

— Эй, вы закончили там?

От звуков голоса Бена обе вздрогнули и резко обернулись.

Бен с подозрением оглядел их и спросил:

— Все нормально? Внутри никого?

— Никого, — ответила Кайдел. — Поехали отсюда быстрее, пожалуйста.

Бен не стал их расспрашивать, но по его лицу было видно, что он не поверил. Когда все нормально, люди не вылетают из магазина, по бледности сравнимые со свежевыпавшим снегом.

Они торопливо погрузились в машину. Бен выехал на дорогу, а Кайдел сидела, не сводя взгляда с заправки. Там никого не было. Никто не вышел их проводить.

В седьмом часу снегопад прекратился, а они доехали до городка, через который всегда проезжали. Почти все окна в домах там были темными, лишь в некоторых были видны слабые отблески света. Дальше их путь лежал в лес.

Дорогу занесло, но не сильно — здесь явно выпало меньше снега. Бен включил радио, но тут оно ловило хуже. Новостей не передавали, играла все та же надоевшая попса, прерываемая шуршанием помех.

— Смотри не пропусти поворот, — заметила Кайдел.

— Не отвлекай — и не пропущу, — вяло огрызнулся Бен.

Они неторопливо ехали, оставляя в снегу следы. Его слой на дороге был тонким, почти нетронутым. Где-то ее пересекали следы — птиц, оленей, лис и зайцев. Лес был темным, несмотря на слой снега — говорят же, что со снегом не так темно? — мрачным.

Поворот они не проехали, и к восьми были уже в домике.

*************

Бену казалось, что летний домик был больше.

Возможно, дело было в том, что последний раз он был здесь… семь лет назад? Нет, меньше — он тогда взял ключи и приехал сюда с друзьями из университета, чтобы кутить на выходных. Комнаты тогда казались просторнее, и все казалось лучше.

А еще тогда было электричество и газ в баллонах.

Домик был выстужен. Прежде всего требовалось его согреть. Под навесом нашлись дрова, чтобы растопить крохотную старинную печку, покрытую копотью, с фигурной решеткой, явно снятой с чего-то другого, всегда бывшую элементом интерьера, напоминанием, что они уже не в городе. Хотя отец утверждал, что они с Чуи даже готовили на ней когда-то. А еще он рассказывал, что эта хижина принадлежала бутлегерам, скрывавшимся от властей, но в это Бен точно не верил — не настолько она была старой.

В домике было четыре комнаты: большая, она же гостиная, спальня с двуспальной кроватью, принадлежавшая родителям, спальня поменьше, где в юные годы спали Бен и Кайдел — вместе и попеременно — и совсем крошечная узкая комнатушка втиснутая между ванной и внешней стеной, где и мебели толком не было, кроме низкой дощатой самодельной кровати, занимавшей почти все место. На ней спал Люк, когда приезжал, водружая сверху матрас и пару спальников. Подоконники, столешницы и полки покрывала пыль. Когда они вошли, освещая путь фонариками, то изо рта у них вырывался густой пар. Пока Бен ходил набирать дрова, Рей и Кайдел осматривались, сбросив вещи на низкий, застеленный старым пледом диван.

— Здесь были цветы, — заметила Рей, глядя на засохшие стручки в горшках на подоконниках. — И про них все забыли.

Она осторожно потрогала один пальцем.

Кайдел тоже подошла взглянуть.

— Да. — Она тоже ткнула пальцем в цветок и случайно отломила сухой лист. Растерев его в пальцах, Кайдел добавила: — Бедняги.

— У вас ведь не было никаких домашних животных? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — Кайдел покачала головой. — Мама в разъездах, я в колледже большую часть времени… Теперь даже думаю, что это хорошо. А у тебя?

— Раньше был котенок, — ответила Рей. — И цветы в таких же горшках. Когда я… Когда Хан первый раз приехал и увидел меня, мне уже было двенадцать лет. Он не был точно уверен, что я его дочь, и повез меня на экспертизу.

— Ого, — Кайдел вскинула брови. — То есть он с твоей мамой…

— До моего рождения. Она ему ничего не сказала, — Рей перевела дух. — В Джакку, разумеется, не было таких клиник. Мы планировали вернуться через пару дней, а задержались больше, чем на две недели. Джакку находится на границе, там очень жарко. И когда мы вернулись… Ункар, мой… назовем его приемным отцом, ему было плевать на котенка и, похоже, когда Хан увез меня, Ункар просто запер его в моей комнате и забыл. А это был июль, самый жаркий и сухой месяц.

— Кошмар, — тихо сказала Кайдел. — Да он пиздец придурок!

Рей невесело улыбнулась.

— Лучшая характеристика. Но нужно отдать ему должное, после такого Хан и секунды не раздумывал. Забрал меня сразу, я даже вещи собрать не успела… — Рей снова посмотрела на горшки. — Там и нечего было собирать. Жаль только цветы.

В этот момент вернулся Бен, и разговор как-то сам собой сошел на нет.

Когда отсыревшие дрова наконец занялись, и тепло стало распространяться по комнате, они отыскали в кладовке свечи и даже фонари, куда эти свечи можно было поставить. Была там и керосиновая лампа, да вот только керосина не было.

— Это была тупая идея, — мрачно сказала Кайдел. Она стояла возле печки, протянув к ней руки. Обернувшись к Бену, она добавила, глядя ему в глаза: — Поехали обратно.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Бен.

— Утром, когда рассветет, — ответила Кайдел. — Осмотрись. Тут невозможно жить без электричества.

— Хан жил, — ответил Бен.

— Хан сможет жить и у черта на сковородке, а нормальным людям требуется минимальный комфорт, — возразила Кайдел. — Тут нет газа, нет света, нет воды…

— Тут есть ручной насос у скважины, — подала голос Рей. — И генератор.

— Класс! — мрачно сказала Кайдел. — Здесь нечего делать.

— Зато сюда никто не заберется, — возразил Бен.

— Если что? Если зомби нападут? А если помощь потребуется? — воскликнула Кайдел.

— Пересидим здесь с неделю, а потом вернемся, — спокойно сказал Бен.

— Как раз к моменту, когда из дома будут выносить последнее, — зло буркнула Кайдел в ответ. — Тупая идея! Почему я только согласилась!

Она подтащила к печке стул и села рядом, расстегнув куртку и грея руки.

Когда дом прогрелся, пришел черед воды. Подключив насос к старому бензогенератору, они наполнили водой бак и титан. К счастью — а скорее всего из-за предусмотрительности Хана — к генератору был небольшой запас дрянного бензина. Генератор стал предметом короткого спора между Беном и Кайдел, по итогам которого решили включать его лишь когда бак опустеет.

— Хан мог бы оборудовать свое убежище и получше, — пробурчала Кайдел, когда рев генератора утих и в домике вновь установилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском поленьев. – Если все эти истории правда, и он прятался тут от копов…

— Даже я не знаю, все ли эти истории правда, — заметила Рей.

Когда температура в доме поднялась еще немного, Рей набрала воды в старый чайник и поставила на печку.

— Не хочешь помочь перенести вещи? — спросил Бен у Кайдел.

— Нет, — буркнула она. — Мы возвращаемся. Завтра.

— Отлично! — рявкнул Бен. Он устал, у него тоже болела голова — пульсировал правый висок, как раз с той стороны, обращенной к месту удара молнии. — Я отвезу тебя в город. Вас обеих! А сам вернусь сюда и буду сидеть тут!

— И сиди! — ответила Кайдел. — Ты испугался! А надо было о родителях думать!

— Я думаю о них! Я думаю, что они в городе, в который проехать нельзя из-за блокпостов, и даже по радио говорят, чтобы никто не пытался туда попасть! Поверь мне, я постоянно об этом думаю!..

Хлопнула дверь, впустив внутрь холодный воздух.

Бен и Кайдел замолчали, обернувшись на звук.

— Молодец, — процедила Кайдел. — Ты ее напугал.

— Пусть привыкает к семейным ссорам, если желает влиться, — угрюмо ответил Бен.

Кайдел отвернулась к огню.

Бен постоял немного над ней, а потом тоже вышел наружу.

Рей сидела в машине. Она включила радио и слушала его, но никаких новостей не передавали — лишь осточертевшая музыка. Бен открыл дверь и уселся на пассажирское место.

— В кладовке есть радиоприемник, — сказал он негромко. — На батарейках. Если хочешь слушать радио, можно делать это внутри.

— Хорошо, — ответила Рей. Она еще немного вслушивалась в звуки музыки, слегка нарушаемые потрескиванием статики, а потом одни движением выключила радио. — Значит, мы не пропустим, если объявят что-то серьезное.

— Ты хочешь вернуться завтра? — спросил Бен.

Рей помолчала, глядя перед собой — на Бена она не взглянула. Она вообще редко смотрела на него, вдруг подумалось ему, часто отводила взгляд. Странно.

— Я не знаю, — сказала она. — Кайдел права. Ты тоже. Вы каждый правы по-своему. В городе может быть опасно, но _они_ там. Здесь тоже может быть опасно. И пока мы не поймем, что творится, мы не можем знать, где нам лучше быть.

Со вздохом она закрыла лицо ладонями и пробормотала:

— Это меня убивает.

Бен положил ей руку на плечо — невинный жест дружеской поддержки — и его руку чувствительно укололо разрядом статического электричества: он увидел маленькую синюю вспышку под пальцами. Рей ойкнула от боли.

— Пошли внутрь, — сказал Бен.

— Давай. Только вещи захватим, — Рей наконец посмотрела на него искоса, — если ты собираешься тут остаться.

Ужин был скромным и тихим. Посуда в хижине была разномастной: жестяные кружки и тарелки, как у бродяг, какие-то остатки потерянных и разбитых сервизов, пластиковые… Под конец Кайдел залезла в одну из сумок и достала оттуда бутылку вина.

— Его бы согреть, — мрачно сказала она и посмотрела на Бена. — Интересно, тут есть штопор?

— Это дом Хана, — ответил Бен. — Конечно он тут есть.

Рей переводила взгляд с одной на другого, когда Бен встал и начал искать штопор в ящиках.

— Вы взяли с собой алкоголь? — спросила Рей. — Вы… Вы в самом деле это сделали?

— Для обработки ран, — ответила Кайдел.

— Душевных, — добавил Бен. — Мы не собираемся напиваться.

— Да, конечно, — недоверчиво сказала Рей.

— Может быть, напьемся, — сказал Бен. — Но это не точно. Мне вас обратно везти.

— Ладно. — Рей подняла руки в защитном жесте. — Как хотите. Главное, не шумите тут в ночи.

— Ни за что, — ответил Бен.

Она поднялась из-за стола и стала собирать тарелки, пока Кайдел пыталась пристроить жестяную кружку с вином на краю печки. Единственными звуками, нарушавшими тишину, были плеск воды и треск поленьев.

— Бен, — попросила Рей, не оборачиваясь. — Ты говорил, что здесь есть радиоприемник? Найди его, пожалуйста.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ребят, ну или туда, или сюда, правда XD

На следующее утро Бен проснулся с головной болью и душой, полной разочарования. Он выпил слишком мало, чтобы голова так раскалывалась (говоря начистоту, вчера он начал пить в надежде, что пройдет не утихающая боль в виске). И сейчас ему действительно начало казаться, что идея с побегом в лес не самая умная. Кровать, на которой он спал, была ему коротка, и ноги пришлось свесить с краю. В комнате было холодно. А чтобы умыться горячей водой, нужно было сначала растопить чертов титан.

С другой стороны, оставаться в доме матери ему тоже не хотелось. Слишком много негативных воспоминаний — Кайдел вряд ли помнила, а вот Бен не мог забыть.

— Нужно было лучше подготовиться, — пробормотал Бен в подушку.

Он сел, закутавшись в одеяло (он спал прямо в куртке), протер глаза, поднялся, пошатнувшись, и вышел из комнаты.

В гостиной было тепло. Потрескивали поленья в печке, негромко бубнил радиоприемник. Рей сидела на диване, завернувшись в плед, с чашкой в руках.

— Доброе утро, — хрипло сказал Бен.

— Доброе, — ответила Рей, не повернувшись к нему. — Кайдел еще спит.

Она высвободила руку из-под одеяла и посмотрела на часы.

— Уже десять.

— Давно проснулась? — спросил Бен.

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Затемно. Голова болела, но сейчас прошла. Чайник еще горячий.

— Спасибо, — ответил Бен.

Он нашел на полке чайный пакетик, кинул в кружку и залил кипятком. Головная боль стала отступать.

— Готова ехать обратно? — спросил Бен, обращаясь к Рей.

Она пожала плечами.

— Да, наверное.

С кружкой в руках Бен заглянул в спальню. Кайдел сопела под одеялами и курткой и явно не собиралась пробуждаться.

Без электричества были сплошные проблемы: накачай воду, потом разожги титан и жди, пока температура станет повыше. Куча времени уходила на какие-то действия, о которых Бен никогда не задумывался. Рей смотрела, как он разжигает огонь в титане, и заметила:

— Если хочешь просто умыться, можешь взять чайник. Там достаточно воды.

— Я думаю, когда проснется Кайдел, она может начать истерику из-за отсутствия горячей воды, — ответил Бен. — И с титаном внутри теплее.

— Но дрова кончатся быстрее, — возразила Рей.

Она слезла с дивана и встала рядом с Беном.

— Я думала о том, что экономичнее было бы объединить титан и печку, — добавила она. — А потом сообразила, что титаном пользуются вне зависимости от нее.

— Им не пользовались с того момента, когда сюда провели электричество, — ответил Бен. — Я удивлен, что он работает. Не протекает, не проржавел… — он осекся, чувствуя себя странно. Разговор выходил какой-то дурацкий: вот стоят они и обсуждают титан, а там, снаружи, творится черте что. И неизвестно, что с родителями.

— По радио ничего не передавали? — спросил Бен.

— Одна передача, — ответила Рей. — Центр города все еще закрыт для посещения, но пожары устранены. Рекомендуют не приближаться к трансформаторам, линиям электропередач и электростанциям. Не пытаться включать приборы. И покидать дома только в крайних случаях. А еще успела поймать сообщение с расписанием новостных передач на AM-волнах.

— Они не сказали, что произошло? — спросил Бен.

Рей покачала головой.

— Мы можем предположить, — сказала она. — Это связано с электричеством. Эти молнии… и их рекомендации.

— Они могут просто перестраховываться, — Бен поднялся с колен и отряхнул штаны. — Как я с вами.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Ты хочешь ехать? — спросил Бен. — Обратно в город, домой. Попытаться дождаться родителей там?

Рей нахмурилась, размышляя. Взгляд на Бена она не поднимала.

— Да, — сказала она. — Хочу.

Наконец она посмотрела на него и обеспокоенно спросила:

— Ты в норме? Можешь вести?

— Могу, — ответил Бен. Висок все еще пульсировал, но не так сильно. — Не думаю, что на окрестных дорогах сильный трафик, вряд ли мы врежемся в кого-то.

Ожидая, пока вода согреется, он вышел на улицу.

Потеплело. Снег был липким, с крыши капало. Стволы деревьев потемнели от влаги, и пахло тоже влагой, сырой древесиной и прелыми листьями. Бен прошелся вокруг дома — снега было сантиметров на десять выше щиколотки, заглянул под навес, проверил, что в старых домишках сзади: в одном хранился всякий хлам, старые инструменты, какие-то коробки, второй, уже заброшенный — бывший туалет, построенный еще до того, как здесь вырыли септик. Теперь он служил прибежищем пауков и ос. Еще была пристройка над скважиной, но Бен туда заходить не стал — не было с собой ключа.

Дров под навесом было еще достаточно, если Бен собирался остаться здесь один. Но он не был уверен в том, что собирается делать.

Он не мог бросить Кайдел одну. И Рей, разумеется. На Бена одинаково давили и беспокойство за них, и необходимость быть рядом на тот случай, если что-то случится. А оно случится. Обязано случиться. Когда происходит что-то непонятное, всегда случаются самые плохие вещи. Особенно с девушками.

Висок снова разболелся, и Бен собрал горсть снега и прижал ее к нему. Холодные ручейки потекли по лицу и за ворот, но ему стало немного легче.

Он обязан остаться с ними. Видимо. Или уговорить их остаться здесь — что невозможно, учитывая, что Кайдел получила поддержку в виде Рей.

«Я ведь могу заставить их? — подумал Бен. — Или нет?»

Для Рей он был никем. Кайдел по упрямству легко могла с ним посоперничать. Если и получится задержать их тут, то только уговорами — как раз то, в чем Бен никогда не был хорош.

Он глубоко вдохнул сырой холодный воздух и пошел обратно в дом.

Приехать сюда было плохой идеей. Но лучше он придумать не смог.

Кайдел уже проснулась, и теперь гипнотизировала взглядом чайник, который не желал закипать. Рей пыталась сообразить что-то из готовых обедов, которые — вот неожиданность! — нужно было греть в микроволновке.

— Все нормально, — сказала она, когда Бен вошел и вопросительно уставился на нее. — Я могу разогреть их в сковородке.

Рей взвесила в руке означенную сковородку: огромную, старую, чугунную и тяжелую, покрытую копотью и многолетним нагаром.

— Я даже не думал придираться, — ответил Бен.

Он задержал взгляд на Рей против воли, думая о том, какая она — совсем не похожа на Кайдел, да и на Хана тоже. Несколько длинных прядей выбились из ее прически и теперь покачивались у лица, и Рей периодически сдувала их, не отвлекаясь от дела. Совсем не похожа на тех, кого Бен привык считать семьей, ни словом, ни действием.

Рей заметила его внимание: она посмотрела на Бена и тут же отвела глаза, поймав его взгляд. Бен не хотел смущать ее, поэтому сел рядом с Кайдел.

— Я все думаю о собаке, — внезапно заметила Рей. — На заправке.

— Да, жаль ее, — равнодушно откликнулась Кайдел.

— Нет, про другое. Она сидела в кладовке и молчала, — продолжила Рей. — Почему она не лаяла, не привлекала внимания. Она же слышала, что мы зашли.

Кайдел пожала плечами.

— Была истощена? Мы же не знаем, сколько она там просидела с… — Она нервно передернула плечами.

— Но убежать сил у нее хватило, — заметила Рей.

— С чем? — спросил Бен.

Кайдел и Рей переглянулись.

— Там был труп, — сказала Кайдел.

— Ясно. — Бен кивнул. — Я что-то такое предположил, когда вы оттуда вылетели как ужаленные.

— Я бы посмотрела, как ты себя вел, — фыркнула Кайдел.

— Это труп, — заметил Бен. — Он не встанет и не вцепится в тебя.

Кайдел и Рей снова переглянулись.

— В любом случае, это уже неважно, — сказала Кайдел.

— Мы можем сообщить о нем в полицию, — заметила Рей. — На обратном пути.

— Придется делать крюк, — возразила Кайдел.

— Там труп, — напомнила Рей.

— Мы ему уже не поможем. Когда все успокоится, его обязательно найдут, — ответила Кайдел. — Я просто хочу обратно, Рей.

— Но это неправильно, бросать его так…

— Шериф должен объезжать здесь все, — заметил Бен. — Рано или поздно его найдут. Кайдел права, ему уже ничем не помочь.

— У него могут быть родственники, — стояла на своем Рей.

— Тогда они должны о нем беспокоиться, а не мы, — возразил Бен.

— Что изменится, если мы потратим двадцать минут на поездку к шерифу?

— У нас останется меньше бензина, — ответил Бен. — Нам повезло, что на обратную дорогу что-то осталось…

— Повезло бы еще больше, если бы мы сюда не потащились, — пробормотала Кайдел, и Бен уставился на нее гневным взглядом. — Что? Прими это как мужчина, Бен.

— Мы можем сообщить о нем, когда вернемся, — сказал Бен. — Думаю, в участке смогут связаться по своим каналам с местным шерифом…

— Тихо! — Кайдел подняла руку. — Сделай радио погромче, Рей!

Рей дотянулась до приемника и выкрутила регулятор громкости

— «…все установки производства «Первого ордена» и «Старкиллер инк.» должны быть отключены, а все оборудование обесточено. Если по каким-то причинам у вас не получается отключить их дистанционно, не приближайтесь к ним, мы повторяем, _не приближайтесь_ к ним. Укройтесь в ближайшем помещении, при нахождении на открытой местности используйте защитные сооружения и местные предметы, создающие тень и ограничивающие обзор. Обращайте внимания на такие явления как шаровые молнии, разряды статического электричества. Если рядом с вами находится представитель власти, сообщите ему о ситуации или свяжитесь с ним по рации и ожидайте дальнейших распоряжений. _Не допускается_ использовать военные и полицейские частоты в личных целях. Покидать дома разрешается лишь в крайних случаях, все перемещения по стране ограничены. Залог вашей безопасности — ваша внимательность и точное следование инструкциям. Мы будем информировать вас каждые четыре часа, за исключением срочных выпусков. Удачи»…

Прозвучала короткая музыкальная отбивка, и радио вновь начало играть одну из навязших в зубах старых мелодий. Кажется, современная поп-музыка кончилась, и они перешли на старье.

— Я ничего не поняла, — сказала Рей. — Почему они не говорят о том, что произошло?

— Мы пропустили начало, — пробормотал Бен.

— Получается, происходящее связано с «Первым орденом»? — спросила Кайдел, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Это… саботаж? Или террористы? Бен?

— Что «Бен»? — огрызнулся Бен. — Я знаю столько же, сколько и ты.

— Почему они требуют отключать оборудование? Чем это может грозить?

— Откуда я знаю! — раздраженно воскликнул Бен.

— Ты же там работал, — возразила Кайдел. — Ты должен знать, чем они там занимаются, ты учился на инженера…

— То, чем я там занимался, никак не было связано с тем, где я учился! — отрезал Бен. — Это огромная компания с филиалами по всему миру! В ней работает куча народа. С чего ты решила, что я что-то знаю?

— Потому что ты привез нас сюда, — сказала Кайдел. Ее глаза казались больше, чем обычно, она настороженно и сердито следила за Беном исподлобья.

— Что? — спросил Бен. — Это здесь причем?

— При том! Ты тащишь нас сюда, а потом по радио объявляют, что во всем замешана твоя компания! Ты был замом целого филиала…

— Это было давно! — рявкнул Бен. — И теперь я просиживаю задницу в офисе и не имею ничего общего со старой работой! И привез я вас сюда, потому что вне города безопаснее, _безопаснее_, понимаешь ты? Я ничего не знаю и не понимаю, что происходит!

Бен раздраженно крутанулся на месте, подхватил свою куртку и зашагал к дверям.

— Собирайся, я отвезу вас прямо сейчас! — бросил он.

Вылетев на улицу, он так шарахнул дверью, что с крыши веранды рухнул целый пласт влажного снега. Глубоко дыша, Бен направился к машине, намереваясь прогреть ее, и пусть все к чертям катится, они вернутся, и будь что будет… Но он застыл, оперевшись руками о крышу машины.

Это было… странно. Он готов был поверить в террористическую атаку, в начало войны. Но слышать о том, что место, где он работал последние пять лет, имело к этому какое-то отношение…

«Они ведь так и не сказали, что произошло, — подумал Бен. — Или мы услышали передачу слишком поздно?»

«Экологически чистая энергия без вреда и последствий» было лозунгом «Первого ордена». В мире, где нефть была основным источником энергии, с другими пробиться было не так просто, но Бен мог сказать (и не без гордости), что в данный момент подавляющее число электростанций в стране принадлежало «Первому ордену». Нет атомной энергии, нет плотинам, мешающим нормальному течению рек. Солнечная энергия и энергия ветра теперь были в тренде, приливные, гидротермальные и геотермальные электростанции. И чудо из чудес, рифтовые генераторы, экспериментальные модели которых были созданы еще в прошлом веке, но лишь двадцать лет назад был запущены в массовое производство благодаря «Первому ордену».

Бен слышал об этих обличающих статейках, что установки и генераторы «Первого ордена» нарушают принципы фундаментальной физики. На это у него было два ответа. Первый: имелись технические инструкции, из которых следовало, что ничего не нарушается, а у тех, кто настаивает на обратном, ведра вместо голов. Второй: принципы могут меняться, дело за доказательной базой.

Их оборудование было безопасным, оно использовалось даже на Меларском объекте, а это кое о чем говорило. Если ты разгоняешь огромный ускоритель частиц, ты будешь использовать только проверенное оборудование.

Бен вздохнул и прижался лбом к холодной крыше. Голова все еще болела.

Может, это ошибка. Излишние меры безопасности. Установки «Старкиллер инк.» сейчас везде, возможно, это просто общие рекомендации…

Внезапно у Бена появилось ощущение, что кто-то смотрит на него. Он резко выпрямился и обернулся, но сзади никого не было. Лес был пуст — насколько может быть пустым зимний лес — но давящее ощущение чужого присутствия не пропадало. Бен потер шею и направился обратно к дому, не зная зачем — то ли хотел спрятаться от этого ощущения, то ли сказать что-то Кайдел… Но у самой лестницы на веранду он притормозил и постарался подняться как можно тише, чтобы ни одна доска не скрипнула. Бен не знал, что на него нашло. Он вдруг понял, что ему жизненно необходимо подслушать, о чем Кайдел и Рей говорят, когда его нет рядом. Вдруг они замышляют что-то? Вдруг они решили его обвинить в произошедшем, раз он работает в «Первом ордене»? Вдруг…

С крыши упала холодная капля и угодила ему прямо за шиворот. Бен вздрогнул, снова потер шею. Да что же это с ним? С чего Кайдел его в чем-то обвинять? Тем более, что он от своих слов не отказывается: отвезет их обратно, если повезет разжиться бензином — вернется сюда.

Он уже протянул руку к дверям, но замер, полностью обратившись в слух. Невозможно было услышать что-то сквозь дверь, кроме неразборчивого гула. Кайдел говорила что-то, и Бен мог бы, если бы закрыл глаза, представить, как она гримасничает. Он зажмурился и действительно увидел их — Кайдел и Рей. Голоса стали четче.

— …Мне это кажется странным.

— Нет, у них ведь действительно много филиалов, — возразила Рей. — Почти в каждом городе. Половина энергетической промышленности завязана на них. Возможно, имелся в виду не конкретно «Первый орден».

Кайдел убежденной не выглядела.

— Послушай, — продолжила Рей. — Он не обязан нас везти. Если хочет остаться — пусть остается. Мы доедем сами…

Рей осеклась. Она резко обернулась, будто почувствовав взгляд Бена, и уставилась на него с удивлением. И Бен открыл глаза. Он стоял на крыльце, голосов не было слышно. Новая холодная капля упала ему за шиворот.

Он услышал стук ботинок по полу, дверь открылась и из хижины выглянула Кайдел.

— Чего стоишь? — спросила она.

— Ничего, — удивленно ответил Бен. — Хотел машину прогреть…

— А чего не прогреваешь? — спросила Кайдел.

— Хотел спросить что-то, — ответил Бен. — Но забыл, что.

— Потом вспомнишь, — ответила Кайдел. — Мы собираемся.

Она вздохнула.

— Если хочешь остаться, любая из нас может спокойно доехать до дома, — добавила Кайдел, бросив на него быстрый взгляд.

— Я не отпущу вас одних, — ответил Бен.

— Может, это не так опасно, как тебе кажется? — спросила Кайдел. — Я про все. Про город. Про… нас с Рей.

— Нет. — Бен почувствовал легкое головокружение и тряхнул головой. — Я довезу вас. А с тебя с живой не слезу, пока ты не раздобудешь мне бензина на обратную дорогу.

— Может, повезет по пути, — Кайдел помолчала. — Извини, что вызверилась. Просто… паранойя какая-то.

— Бывает, — ответил Бен. — Мы сейчас все на нервах.

Он развернулся и зашагал обратно к машине.

*************

— Меня одного смущает, что запрещено покидать дома, а мы нарушаем этот запрет? — поинтересовался Бен.

Теперь впереди сидела Кайдел, а Рей устроилась сзади, прямо позади Бена. Это его слегка нервировало.

— У нас крайний случай — какой-то псих вывез нас в лес, — фыркнула Кайдел. — Бен, предложение тебе остаться здесь все еще в силе, если боишься, что обратно тебя не пустят.

— Я бы на твоем место боялся, что нас _туда_ не пустят.

— Иди ты, — буркнула Кайдел.

Она переключила радио в АМ-режим и без особой надежды стала тыкать в панель, ища работающие новостные радиостанции. Сквозь помехи прорвался мужской голос, говоривший что-то по-французски.

— Ты вроде учила французский, — заметил Бен.

— В школе, — Кайдел прислушалась, но потом покачала головой: — Все равно ничего не разобрать, помехи просто ужасные.

— Я всегда думала, что чем дальше от городов, тем чище эфир, — заметила Рей. — А тут все забито шумом, будто мы никуда не уезжали.

— Это тоже «Первый орден» виноват, — пробурчал Бен.

— Попридержи свой сарказм, — Кайдел указала на него пальцем. — Кто знает, что в следующей новостной передаче объявят.

— Вот именно.

— Я не понимаю, — продолжила Кайдел. — Нельзя пользоваться электричеством, но радио работает, и машины тоже. Может, все-таки можно? Чуть-чуть?

— Сначала найди источник электричества, — ответил Бен.

— Генератор или аккумулятор тебя не устраивают?

— Смотрите! — сказала Рей, наклоняясь вперед между сиденьями, и указывая рукой на дорогу. — Следы!

Бен вгляделся вперед, сначала не поняв, что она имеет в виду. Вчерашний выпавший снег и следы от колес их машины теперь пересекала широкая вытоптанная тропинка. Будто какая-то группа людей целенаправленно прошла здесь куда-то через лес.

— Хорошо, — озадаченно сказал Бен. — Странно.

Он притормозил. Следы, на его взгляд, выглядели свежими.

— И куда же их понесло с утра пораньше? — спросила Кайдел, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— А главное, кого, — добавил Бен. — Шумная компания решила устроить прогулку?

— Почему в лес? — спросила Кайдел. — По радио сказали всем сидеть дома.

— Мы же не сидим, — заметила Рей.

— Может, и зря, — буркнул Бен.

Они пересекли вытоптанную дорожку и очень скоро выехали на шоссе, огибающее городок. Несмотря на то, что день был пасмурный, не похоже было, что собирается идти снег. Возможно, до города они доберутся быстрее, чем сюда, а потом…

Бен пошевелил плечами, пытаясь размять их. Какая-то странная тревога начала грызть его, когда он увидел следы, и теперь она лишь усиливалась. Он точно мог сказать, что не хочет никуда ехать и везти Рей и Кайдел обратно в город.

Бен посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида: никого. Впереди на дороге — тоже. Вдали уже показались первые дома городка, но ни прохожих, ни машин Бен не видел. Впрочем, тут и раньше было не самое оживленное местечко, так что…

— Это что — дым? — спросила Кайдел.

Бен посмотрел туда, куда она указывала: столб дыма поднимался там, где должна была быть центральная часть городка.

— Кто-то неудачно растопил камин, — заметил Бен.

— Это не смешно, — осуждающе заметила Кайдел.

Горело далеко, и рассмотреть пожар не было никакой возможности. Но те дома, что встречались им по дороге, выглядели нормально. На дороге не было ни души, радоваться бы этому, но Бен лишь сильнее стискивал руль. Что-то было не так. 

Им нужно было вернуться.

Наконец они увидели первые признаки жизни: на обочине стояло несколько человек с тележками, явно позаимствованными из супермаркетов, и садовыми тачками. В тележки и тачки было вложено всякое, но лучше всего Бен рассмотрел рулоны крупноячеистой сетки. Когда сборище увидело приближающийся автомобиль, они как по команде побросали все дела и уставились на машину — или Бену так казалось.

— Не нравится мне, как они на нас смотрят, — пробормотал он.

— Просто удивлены, что здесь кто-то ездит, — ответила Кайдел. — Сами-то явно пешком до Волмарта ходили.

— Это и странно, — заметил Бен. — Неужели у всех разом кончился бензин.

— Может, они, как и ты, решили в лес на прогулку съездить, — ядовито заметила Кайдел.

Они проехали мимо, и душащее Бена беспокойство стало просто невыносимым. Ему стоило большого труда концентрироваться на дороге. Хотелось остановить машину, походить немного. Он взглянул в зеркало заднего вида — процессия с тачками и тележками продолжила свой путь.

— Стой! — внезапно сказала Рей. — Останови машину, Бен!

— Что случилось? — быстро спросил Бен. Он резко нажал на тормоз, и их всех чувствительно дёрнуло вперёд. Машина остановилась.

— Тебя тошнит? У меня тут пакет, — добавила Кайдел.

— Я не думала, что скажу это, но мне кажется, нам стоит повернуть обратно, — сказала Рей.

— Что? Рей! — воскликнула Кайдел, и Бен поморщился от громкого звука, резанувшего уши. — Ты в своем уме?

— Я за, — торопливо сказал Бен.

— Я понимаю, как это звучит, — ответила Рей. — Но у меня ужасное предчувствие. Можешь считать меня сумасшедшей. Я думаю, Бен прав. Мы вполне можем пересидеть с недельку в домике, а потом вернуться. И там, может быть, все станет ясно…

— И мы будем толкать эту консервную банку полдороги, — зло сказала Кайдел. — Вы помните, что бензина у нас впритык? Если уж решили ехать, давайте ехать сейчас.

— Предлагаю проголосовать, — предложил Бен.

— Ты ненавидишь голосования, — фыркнула Кайдел.

— Я за неделю в домике, — сказал Бен, не обращая на нее внимания.

— Я тоже, — ответила Рей.

— Отлично! — Бен развернул машину, и они поехали обратно. Сборище возле дороги проводило их взглядами.

— А если эти вон к нам постучатся, что делать будешь? — спросила Кайдел, раздраженно постукивая пальцами по колену.

— Наш домик не единственный.

— Не думаю, что проверить все для них составит большой труд!

Бен не мог не признавать, что Кайдел права, но в то же время он чувствовал, что правильным будет вернуться. Он не мог сказать почему. Он не знал, как они будут возвращаться с почти пустым баком через неделю. Просто… это казалось ему правильным. И то, что Рей поддержала его, лишь укрепило Бена в его решении.

— Мы сможем продержаться неделю, — сказал он. — Решено, Кайдел.

— Да идите вы оба! — зло сказала Кайдел и отвернулась к окну.

Когда они въехали в лес, Бен почувствовал облегчение: оно теплом расползлось из солнечного сплетения, захватывая позвоночник, кожа покрылась мурашками, и захотелось поежиться. Бен поймал себя на том, что улыбается, и поспешно согнал с лица улыбку. Вместо этого он в очередной раз прошелся по всем радиостанциям в надежде, что они услышат что-нибудь новое.

Возможно, это было лишь его воображение, но Бену показалось, что Рей тоже улыбалась.

*************

— Супы в банках! — объявила Кайдел. — Живем.

— Из стародавних запасов? — поинтересовался Бен.

— А ты как думаешь? — ответила Кайдел. — Если уж торчать тут неизвестно сколько, я бы предпочла съесть то, что скоро может испортиться.

— Всего неделю, — возразила Рей.

Бен взял одну из банок и посмотрел дату на дне.

— Судя по всему, Хан подновлял запасы, — заметил он. — Он приезжал сюда?

— Не так часто, как раньше, — ответила Рей. — Он говорил, что мог прожить здесь целое лето.

— Особенно, если его искали, — Бен хмыкнул. — Без обид.

— Я не обижаюсь, — ответила Рей.

— Он был единственным, кто мог. — Кайдел закатила глаза. — Я терпеть не могла, когда мама меня сюда отправляла. Комары, клещи, кровать неудобная, вода греется по сто лет…

— Не так уж и часто это случалось, — заметил Бен.

— Достаточно, чтобы нанести мне моральную травму.

Кайдел пододвинулась поближе к печке, открыла банку и со вздохом посмотрела на содержимое.

— Не уверена, что хочу есть, — сказала она. — И чем мы будем заниматься тут целую неделю?

— Выживать, — ответил Бен.

Кайдел вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Дрова. И ты боялась, что к нам придут местные, — начал перечислять Бен.

Кайдел закрыла глаза с вымученным выражением на лице.

— Если бы ты знал, как я тебя ненавижу.

Суп был не настолько ужасен, как Кайдел живописала — Бену случалось есть и похуже. От Рей вообще никаких возражений не поступало. Она сидела чуть в стороне, возле включенного радиоприемника и, кажется, полностью погрузилась в свои мысли. И когда Кайдел, после недолгого спора отправилась мыть посуду, Бен подхватил стул и подсел к Рей.

— Чем ты занимаешься, Рей? — спросил он. — Занималась… Занимаешься… ты поняла.

— Учусь. — Рей бросила на него быстрый взгляд. — Я говорила об этом. На рождественском ужине.

— Наверное, прослушал, — признался Бен. — А где? Колледж?

— На курсах, — ответила Рей. — С колледжем мы пока не определились.

— У Хана нет денег? — спросил Бен.

— У нас хватает денег! — неожиданно резко ответила Рей, но тут же сбавила тон: — Извини.

— Ничего, я не обиделся. В смысле — я бы обиделся, если бы мне задали такой вопрос… Наверное, — добавил Бен погодя. — Если бы жил с ним.

— Почему ты так его не любишь? — спросила Рей. — Он тебе что-то сделал?

— Нет, — покачал головой Бен. — Он ничего не сделал. Ни плохого, ни хорошего. Его вообще никогда не было дома. Как и мамы. Она более остепенилась, когда родилась Кайдел. По крайней мере, ее она не сдавала Люку на несколько месяцев подряд.

Рей удивленно приподняла брови.

— Вообще никогда? — повторила она.

— Ладно, я немного преувеличил, — согласился Бен. — Иногда я думаю, что редкие визиты были даже хуже, чем если бы его вообще не было рядом. Я не знал бы, что теряю.

— Переезды, — ответила Рей. — Долгие часы в машине. Заправки и мастерские. Шесть школ за полгода. Но спорить не буду, он всегда был рядом. Он и дядя Чуи. Я ездила с ними, куда бы они ни направлялись.

— Это ведь не всегда была дорога, — возразил Бен. — Они успели научить тебя охотиться.

Рей улыбнулась: это была маленькая, почти незаметная улыбка.

— Верно. Иногда мы оставались на одном месте очень подолгу. А когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, он стал оставлять меня одну, чтобы я смогла учиться. Но школу получилось нормально закончить, только когда он наконец осел на одном месте.

— Из этого мы можем сделать вывод, что оба варианта не идеальны, — заметил Бен. — Ни твой, ни мой.

— Хан — не тот человек, которого можно назвать идеальным, — ответила Рей. — Но другого у нас нет.

После этих слов ее улыбка растаяла. Рей нахмурилась, и Бен буквально мог слышать, о чем она думает: где они, родители, что с ними, живы ли они?

— Все будет в порядке, — сказал он, хотя сам сомневался в этом, и постарался придать голосу как можно больше уверенности. — Через неделю все точно решится.

— Черт! — раздался возглас Кайдел. — Бен, тут что-то со сливом. Иди и разбирайся, это ты нас сюда притащил!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не вычитано

Сегодня Бен проснулся раньше всех.

Вчерашний день закончился примирительной попойкой с Кайдел. Хотя это даже попойкой было стыдно назвать: они молча сидели, не в силах додавить одну единственную бутылку, потом Кайдел ушла спать к Рей, сказав, что Бен должен их охранять, если среди ночи придут местные, потом Бен допил бутылку и тоже решил пойти спать. Но устроиться на диване в тепле он не захотел, маленькая комната была холодной, и он отправился к сестрам. Кровать в спальне была достаточно широкой, чтобы вместить троих даже в зимней одежде. С одной стороны Бена ожидал облом — как он ни тряс Кайдел, она не просыпалась и явно не собиралась двигаться. Со стороны Рей места было больше, и Бен улегся рядом с ней, натянув на себя часть ее одеяла и укрыв их обоих своим сверху. Втроем под кучей одеял было гораздо теплее, чем спать в одиночестве на короткой кровати, и Бен быстро заснул.

А проснувшись понял, что лежит, прижимая к себе Рей. Во сне она подкатилась к нему, сбив одеяло, и Бен осторожно укрыл ее снова. Суд по температуре снаружи, дрова в печке давно прогорели. Бен попытался вспомнить, не осталось ли в сарае этих торфяных брикетов, которыми Хан когда-то топил эту несчастную печь, когда лето выдалось аномально холодным. Но они все равно всей семьей потащились сюда, хотя очевидно было, что это плохая идея…

Бен поморщился. Еще одна вещь, вспоминать которую ему не хотелось. Наверное, он бы забыл, если бы не фотографии, оставшиеся с того лета, на которых были либо он, худой, мелкий и ушастый, либо дядя Люк, совсем еще молодой. Если верить фотографиям, то могло показаться, что отца и матери в тот год с ними не было вообще.

Бен вылез из кровати, подобрал уже заранее расщепленные мелкие поленца, сложенные у печки еще вчера, нашел несколько газет и принялся разводить огонь. А потом набрать воды в бак. Согреть. Умыться. Пойти наколоть еще дров… Надо что-то придумать с дровами, у них нет бензопилы, а такими темпами все запасы, заготовленные еще черт знает когда, иссякнут быстро. И бензин для генератора… насос тратил немного, и на неделю должно было хватить, но Бен все равно хотел сохранить максимально возможное количество бензина.

Когда чайник вскипел, Бен налил себе чаю и вышел на улицу. Температура по-прежнему держалась в районе нуля, но теперь по верхушкам деревьев гулял ветер, свистел, заставлял ветки стучать и трещать. Бен не знал, сколько он так простоял, вслушиваясь в эти звуки, так гипнотически схожие с треском помех по радио. Очнулся он только когда олень боязливо выступил на площадку перед домом, не замечая Бена. Бен топнул ногой, и олень стремглав умчался, оставляя в снегу следы.

А Бен вернулся в дом.

Рей уже сидела на диване, с чашкой в руках. На печке стояла кастрюля с водой, а на столе лежала вскрытая пачка макарон и пара консервных банок.

— Доброе утро, — сказала Рей, не поворачиваясь к нему. — Как там на улице?

— Тепло, — ответил Бен. — Ветер.

Он подошел к радиоприемнику и сделал его погромче.

— Сегодня Новый год, — неожиданно сказала Рей.

— О, — озадаченно выдавил Бен. — Точно.

Новый год. Неужели всего семь дней назад его вытолкнули из квартиры Хакса, с пожеланием встретить Рождество с семьей? И Хакс, и Фазма, и По, они все остались там, в городе, как и его родители. Бену вдруг остро захотелось увидеть их — просто увидеть, получить какой-то знак от мироздания, что все его знакомые живы, что с ними все в порядке.

— Скоро все устаканится, — сказал Бен, надеясь, что его голос звучит бодро. — Я уверен, через неделю мы вернемся, и все станет как раньше.

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Не станет.

Она была права. Даже если они вернутся, и все это закончится, как раньше уже ничего не будет.

Бен осторожно опустился на диван рядом с ней и спросил:

— Были планы на Новый год?

Рей натянуто улыбнулась и спросила:

— Ты решил потравить мне душу?

— Просто поддерживаю ни к чему не обязывающий разговор, — ответил Бен. — Мы можем отпраздновать Новый год здесь, если хочешь.

— Да уж. — Улыбка Рей стала чуть шире. — Вы с Кайдел позаботились о том, чтобы было с чем праздновать.

— Ты думаешь о нас слишком плохо, — Бен хмыкнул. — Мы исходили из той же логики, по которой она прихватила сигареты, хотя никто из нас не курит.

— Вы перечитали постапокалиптических романов. — Рей посмотрела на него исподлобья. — Чтобы сигареты и вино стали ценностью, должно пройти как минимум несколько месяцев, а вся существующая система — рухнуть с концами. А быстро такие вещи не происходят.

— Откуда ты знаешь, может к нам уже вторгается китайская армия, а по новостям забыли об этом сообщить?

— Я так не думаю, — ответила Рей. — Ведь «Первый орден» и с Китаем тоже сотрудничал наверняка.

— Шесть лет назад у них был контракт на две электростанции, — сказал Бен. — Не знаю, много ли изменилось с тех пор.

Он уставился на свою кружку.

— Ты думаешь, дело все-таки в «Первом ордене»?

Рей пожала плечами.

— Я не знаю. Думаю, нам бы сообщили, если бы на нас кто-нибудь напал. Должно быть, весь мир сейчас занят своими собственными проблемами.

Бен вздохнул.

— В любом случае, вино не доживет до момента, когда его можно будет использовать в качестве валюты, — добавил он с напускной печалью в голосе. — И предложение насчет праздника все еще в силе.

Рей улыбнулась, но потом ее взгляд метнулся к печке.

— Ой, кажется вода закипает! — она вскочила и поспешила к столу, чтобы бросить макароны в кастрюлю.

— Я серьезно, — сказал Бен негромко, не уверенный, что Рей его слушает.

Из спальни, зевая, вышла Кайдел.

— Ненавижу все, — пробурчала она. — Ненавижу этот дом, эту холодную спальню, и тебя, Бен, я тоже ненавижу.

Подойдя, Кайдел с размаху уселась на диван рядом с Беном и заглянула в его кружку.

— М-мать, в этом доме хоть кто-нибудь пьет кофе? — капризно спросила она. — У меня замерзли ноги. И нос.

— И чем тебе поможет кофе? — спросил Бен.

— У меня появятся силы, чтобы заставить тебя пожалеть об этом, — сказала Кайдел мрачно. Лицо у нее отекло, будто вчера она не один стакан долго и упорно цедила, а, как минимум, три бутылки выхлестала. Бену даже стало немного ее жаль.

— И почему вся эта хрень не случилась летом? — недовольно пробурчала Кайдел. — Хотя бы от необходимости тереться боками на одной кровати мы были бы избавлены.

— Хватит ворчать, — заметил Бен. — Ты хуже старухи. Бери пример с Рей.

— А, все, Рей один раз согласилась с тобой, и теперь она святая, — фыркнула Кайдел. — Что на завтрак?

— Макароны.

— Макароны, — повторила Кайдел уныло и с трудом поднялась с дивана. — Обойдусь кофе.

Кофе не прибавил ей хорошего настроения, а вот Бен после завтрака оживился. Голова у него больше не болела, и в целом он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Еще бы немного определенности в этой жизни…

— Что будем делать сегодня? — спросила Кайдел.

— Бен предложил отметить Новый год, — ответила Рей.

— Круто, — пробормотала Кайдел без энтузиазма

— У меня еще одно гениальное предложение, — заметил Бен, прихлебывая чай.

Кайдел бросила на него тяжелый взгляд, и Бен продолжил:

— Вытащить кровать из спальни сюда. Здесь теплее, не нужно будет держать дверь открытой.

— Тебе надо, ты и тащи, — пробурчала Кайдел.

Рей вздохнула и встала из-за стола. Она принялась сгружать тарелки в мойку и как бы невзначай заметила:

— А еще вы можете решить, кто сегодня моет посуду.

— Бен! — тут же ответила Кайдел. — Я вчера мыла.

— Тогда ты иди ветки собирай, чтобы было чем топить.

— Я одна не пойду, — сказала Кайдел. — Рей, пойдешь со мной? Рей!

Рей замерла у окна, глядя на что-то, и когда она обернулась на зов Кайдел, то вместо ответа спросила:

— А сухие цветы могут оживать?

— Чего? — мрачно спросила Кайдел.

— А вы посмотрите, — предложила Рей, отступив в сторону.

Кайдел первая поднялась со своего места, Бен — за ней, прихватив кружку с кофе. Рей указывала на один из горшков. Стебель цветка в нем, такой же сухой, как и остальные, выбросил две зеленые почки, еще плотные и маленькие, но точно живые.

— Может он типа в спячку впадал? — неуверенно спросила Кайдел. — Такое бывает?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Бен.

— Я тоже, — добавила Рей.

Кайдел склонилась к горшку, рассматривая почки, и удивленно пробормотала:

— Ну надо же…

*************

Уходить далеко от дома Кайдел боялась. Она и летом с трудом ориентировалась в лесу, а зимой он и вовсе казался незнакомым и непроходимым: где-то снега намело почти по пояс, а где-то сдуло, оставив тонкий слой. Они с Рей методично обходили территорию по кругу, ища валежник, и Кайдел не отпускала Рей от себя ни на метр, несмотря на то, что их яркие куртки можно было увидеть издалека, а по следам в снегу — вернуться обратно.

— Нет уж, — бурчала она. — Я знаю, как это бывает в фильмах, стоит немножко разойтись, скрыться из вида ненадолго — и все. Кто нас будет искать, когда творится какая-то хрень?

Рей согласилась. Они брели, подбирая ветки, ломая их, если они были слишком большими, чтобы нести.

— Почему ты решила остаться? — спросила Кайдел, помогая Рей удержать крупную, обломанную ветром ветку, пока Рей подрубала ее небольшим топориком. — Вы с Беном не подумали, как мы будем возвращаться через неделю?

— Может быть, через неделю все успокоится, — возразила Рей.

— Почему? — повторила Кайдел, выжидающе глядя на нее.

Рей вздохнула и выпрямилась, отпустив ветку. Кайдел тоже выпустила ее, и ветка тяжело рухнула в снег.

— Я не знаю! — ответила Рей. — Такой ответ тебя устроит? Мне вдруг показалось, что возвращаться — очень плохое решение. Это было как приступ паники.

— Приступ паники. — Кайдел подняла бровь. — А я думала, что это только Бену было бы неплохо к мозгоправу сходить. Мы не в той ситуации, чтобы поддаваться порывам.

— Я знаю, — ответила Рей. — Я понимаю и жалею о своем решении. Но мы уже здесь, так? С возвращением что-нибудь придумаем. Остатки бензина от генератора заберем.

— Если там что-то останется, — Кайдел сложно было переубедить. Она попинала ветку, хмурясь, и добавила:

— Может, снег начать топить, я не знаю… Чтобы включать его пореже.

— Может, — согласилась Рей. — Вернемся и попробуем.

— Давай доломаем уже эту ветку, и… — Кайдел нагнулась за веткой, но Рей постучала ее по плечу. — Что?

— Ты ничего не замечаешь? — спросила она.

— Нет, — ответила Кайдел. — А должна?

Рей огляделась.

Зимний лес вокруг них стоял тихий, лишь где-то вспорхнула птица. Ветер шумел, деревья поскрипывали. Рей прислушивалась, но не понимала, что вдруг заставило ее насторожиться. Странное ощущение, будто кто-то наблюдает за ней, вынуждало ее оглядываться снова и снова, но никого не было видно.

— Давай доломаем и пойдем, — сказала Рей. Она тоже наклонилась к ветке и снова ударила топориком.

— Как думаешь, тут есть волки? — спросила Кайдел боязливо.

— Наверняка, — ответила Рей. — А еще олени, целая куча, мы же видели следы. Так что волки станут нас жрать только в крайнем случае.

— Это успокаивает, — Кайдел вздохнула, но тут же всполошилась снова: — А медведи?

— Не знаю, — Рей в последний раз ударила топором и замерла. Наклонившись, она потянула часть ветки на себя, обламывая ее, а сама в это время пыталась рассмотреть, скосив глаза, не примерещилась ли ей фигура, стоящая вдали у деревьев. Это мог быть обман зрения.

Рей чуть повернула голову, и фигура исчезла.

— Что? — спросила Кайдел.

— Ничего, — ответила Рей. — Пойдем домой, я замерзла. Потом сходим еще раз, если что.

Собирая ветки в охапку, она всматривалась в лес исподтишка, но никакого движения не заметила.

Должно быть, все-таки показалось.

*************

Помыв посуду, Бен остался предоставлен сам себе, и, захватив фонарик, углубился в кладовку. Там был еще небольшой люк в подпол, где хранились совсем непонятные вещи, и Бен хотел туда заглянуть: вдруг найдется еще что-то полезное.

На первый взгляд кладовка была забита старым хламом, который проще было выкинуть, чем хранить. Какая-то одежда, коробки, неразборчиво подписанные, банки с гвоздями, шурупами и предохранителями, инструменты…

Бен методично начал проверять коробки, отмечая на будущее, что те, что заполнены какими-то старыми бумагами вполне можно пустить в печь. Вероятнее всего для этого они тут и хранились. Бен нашел еще один фонарик, упаковку старых батареек, покрытых пылью, керосин для керосинки. Еще там были старые книги и журналы, прочитанные по несколько раз в детстве, и Бен на некоторое время завис, листая их. В одной из книг нашлись засушенные листья, и он неожиданно остро вспомнил конец октября, когда они приехали в лес на выходные, и Бен бродил, собирая листья. Сколько ему тогда было? Меньше девяти, потому что родители даже не задумывались о разводе.

Бен захлопнул книжку и перешел к следующему ящику. Он был деревянный, крышка была крепко приколочена, а внутри позвякивало что-то тяжелое. Открыв ящик с помощью стамески, Бен увидел аккуратно обложенные бумагой бутылки. Судя по этикеткам — текила, прямиком из Мексики.

— Эх, Хан, — Бен хмыкнул вполголоса. — И почему я не удивлен?

Был ли это запас на черный день или что-то, провезенное контрабандой, Бен не знал. В любом случае хорошо — пригодится. Вряд ли Хану они понадобятся.

От этой мысли Бену вдруг стало стыдно и нехорошо. Он не задумывался всерьез, что с отцом могло что-то произойти, более того, где-то внутри он был почти уверен, что отец, случись что, будет единственным уцелевшим. А эта спокойная мысль вдруг всколыхнула что-то в нем: Бен представил, вдруг отец действительно мертв. Или ранен. На самом деле. Несмотря на все пожелания нездоровья, Бен никогда не хотел, чтобы с ним случилось что-то…

Его тревога усилилась. И дело было не только в Хане, или в его мыслях.

Бен почувствовал волнение, странное предчувствие беды. Ему нужно было проверить, все ли в порядке с Рей.

«И Кайдел!» — напомнил Бен себе, но Рей занимала его мысли в большей степени.

Бен попытался убедить себя, что все в порядке, но не усидел на месте и минуты: бросив коробки открытыми, он вылетел из кладовки, натягивая на себя куртку, и вышел наружу, оглядываясь.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть возвращающихся сестер.

— О! Бен, — сказала Кайдел, неся охапку веток. — У нас есть железное ведро?

Подходящего ведра не нашлось, зато нашлась здоровая кастрюля, которую Кайдел тщательно наполнила снегом, вручив собранный валежник Бену.

— У вас все в порядке? — спросил Бен, обращаясь к Рей.

— Да. — Рей кивнула. — А почему должно быть не в порядке?

Бен покачал головой.

— Я просто спросил.

Вернувшись домой, Кайдел поставила кастрюлю со снегом на печку и посвятила Бена в свой план: топить снег, чтобы реже включать генератор. Бен к этому отнёсся скептически и, чтобы не спорить, ушел — отнес эти несчастные ветки под навес, постоял немного снаружи, дыша воздухом, и вернулся, планируя продолжить копаться в кладовке. Было в разборе старых вещей что-то затягивающее, а кроме этого занятия, других у него пока не было.

Когда он вернулся, Кайдел лежала на диване с одной из старых книжек, то и дело поглядывая на свою кастрюлю. А вот Рей нашлась в кладовке.

— Бен, — позвала она его оттуда. — Можно тебя на минуту?

Бен заглянул туда: Рей сидела на ящике с текилой.

— Я насчет нашей прогулки, — сказала она негромко. — Прикрой дверь.

Бен подчинился, не очень понимая, к чему это. В кладовке стало темно.

— Мне показалось, что за нами кто-то наблюдал в лесу, — сказала Рей тихо. — Возможно, померещилось, но… Не говори Кайдел, ладно? Я просто предупреждаю, на всякий случай.

— Да, — Бен кивнул. — Хорошо. Это… паранойя, наверное, — он неловко хмыкнул. — Мы все сейчас на нервах. Или какой-нибудь зверь бродил.

— Может и так, — согласилась Рей. — Будь осторожен, если пойдешь один, хорошо?

Бен кивнул.

— Вы не видели следов? — спросил он.

Рей покачала головой.

— Но мы и не уходили далеко, — добавила она. — Если увижу что-то, то сразу скажу.

— Идёт, — Бен указал на ящик. — Позволишь?

— Да! — Рей торопливо поднялась и прошла к выходу.

Когда она проходила мимо, Бен чуть отступил, чтобы дать ей пройти. Но странное головокружение вдруг охватило его. Буквально на секунду, но он покачнулся, и Рей врезалась в него плечом.

— Все в порядке? — спросила она.

— Да, просто… — Бен махнул рукой. — Извини. Ноги не держат.

Рей улыбнулась.

— Если что — зови на помощь, — сказала она и вышла, оставив дверь широко распахнутой.

*************

План со снегом себя не оправдал.

— И это все? — разочарованно сказала Кайдел, заглядывая в кастрюлю, в которой воды плескалось на донышке. — Целая кастрюля снега — и вот столько воды? Ну что за хрень!

— Эта хрень называется физика, — ответил Бен. — Агрегатные состояния вещества. Никуда не деться, генератор придется включать.

— В итоге, мы будем возвращаться пешком, — Кайдел вздохнула.

— Я думаю, до городской черты доедем, а дальше придется толкать, — хмыкнул Бен. — Надейся на лучшее, Кай. Это все должно когда-нибудь закончиться.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы это «когда» наступило поскорее, — мрачно заметила Кайдел.

По радио не сообщали ничего утешительного, скорее наоборот.

Всем, кто пострадал от «электрических явлений» или был свидетелем их на близком расстоянии, настоятельно рекомендовали обратиться к врачу (или к местным властям, дабы те озаботились доставкой пострадавшего к врачу), чем быстрее, тем лучше, пугая поражением сетчатки и кожных покровов. Бен задумался, можно ли их с их головной болью считать пострадавшими. Никто не жаловался на зрение, поэтому вряд ли это относилось к ним, хотя Кайдел пробовала разыграть эту карту и уговорить их вернуться домой раньше.

Так как развлечь себя было нечем, кроме старых книг, а темнело быстро, то развлекаться решили подготовкой к празднику — к его эрзацу, если уж на то пошло.

Вместо новогодней ёлки у них был начавший зеленеть цветок в горшке. Праздничный ужин мало напоминал таковой с консервированной едой и макаронами, которых в кладовке были целые залежи (кто-то явно затоваривался на распродаже), зато горело множество свечей. Несмотря на явный переизбыток алкоголя, никто не пил — не было настроения. Поэтому в кружках и стаканах плескались более прозаические напитки. Разговоры тоже быстро глохли.

Когда стрелки на часах приблизились к двенадцати, Бен поднял кружку с кофе и сказал:

— За то, чтобы это все закончилось побыстрее.

— Поддерживаю. — Кайдел вздохнула и чокнулась своей кружкой с его. Рей повторила ее жест.

Так они встретили новый год, после чего Кайдел отправилась спать первой, а за ней и Рей. Бен остался сидеть в полутемной комнате, глядя на дрожащие огоньки свечей.

Он почувствовал себя неожиданно одиноко, несмотря на то, что сестры были буквально в пяти шагах. Никогда Бен еще не чувствовал себя настолько отрезанным от мира, от людей — даже от тех, кто был рядом.

Он очень удивился, когда из спальни показалась Рей в накинутой на плечи куртке.

— Там холодно, — пояснила она, усаживаясь рядом с Беном, но не слишком близко.

Они сидели молча: непонятно было, о чем говорить, да и нужно ли это. Бену захотелось обнять Рей за плечи — так все-таки было теплее, и удобнее, но они были не настолько близки, и он осторожно взял ее за руку.

— Мне просто хочется их увидеть, — пробормотала Рей. — Узнать, что все в порядке.

— Мне тоже, — ответил Бен.

— Я постоянно об этом думаю. — Бен почувствовал, как Рей сжала его руку. — Каждый день. И по радио ничего не говорят…

Рей замолчала, и Бен тоже не знал, что сказать. Они сидели, слушая, как шумит ветер снаружи, как трещат поленья в печке, не говоря ни слова. Постепенно рука Рей расслабилась, а сама она сползла по спинке дивана, уткнувшись Бену в плечо. Он еще размышлял о том, чтобы подвинуться и дать ей лечь — но не стал, потому что ее общество успокаивало Бена.

Должно быть он тоже задремал, но не до конца, потому что чувствовал руку Рей в своей руке и понимал, что он сидит на диване. Но в то же время он оказался в другом месте. Это было похоже на инфекционную больницу: люди в защитных костюмах, очень много людей, плотно закрывающиеся двери с окошками. Он — или его внутренний взгляд, Бен не знал, как это назвать, чувствуя, будто смотрит на изображение с коптера — двинулся вперед между ними, к одной из палат. Палата была двухместной, белой и очень светлой. В ней было много народу: несколько людей в белых халатах, но без масок (и это почему-то обрадовало Бена), его мать и дядя. Дядя был в пижаме и сидел на кровати, мать в белом халате, накинутом поверх больничной сорочки, наседала на одного из людей в халатах. Бен неосознанно сжал руку Рей и понял, что она сжала его пальцы в ответ.

— Почему мы еще здесь? — сердито спрашивала мать. — Моего… бывшего мужа уже отпустили больше суток назад. Почему я не могу с ним связаться, почему мне вообще ни с кем не дают связаться и не объясняют, что происходит? Нас в чем-то обвиняют? Мы чем-то заболели?

— Мэм, мы уже говорили вам, что наблюдаются перебои со связью, — терпеливо отвечал ей человек в халате. — Мистер Соло сейчас размещен во временном лагере, вы сможете с ним увидеться уже очень скоро, но вас и вашего брата мы пока отпустить не можем.

— Мы больны? — прямо спросила мать. Даже во сне Бен чувствовал, насколько она сердита.

— Нет, мэм, вы абсолютно здоровы, но нам нужно провести еще несколько тестов…

— Лея, — вдруг позвал дядя, и Бен осознал, что он смотрит прямо на него. На них с Рей.

Мать замолчала. Люк кивком указал на них, и Бен на мгновение встретился с удивленным — нет, с шокированным взглядом матери. А потом все пропало — он проснулся.

Рей села прямо рядом с ним, потирая глаза. Руку из его руки она тут же забрала.

— Надо ложиться спать нормально, — сказал Бен глухо. — Снится… всякое.

— Мне тоже, — пробормотала Рей. — Я… не знаю, мне кажется, я даже не засыпала толком. Будто… грезила, — она посмотрела на Бена. — Я видела твою маму во сне. И дядю.

— Да. Я… — Бен хотел сказать, что тоже их видел, но подумал, что это прозвучит странно. — Может, это знак. Что с ними все хорошо.

— Надеюсь, — Рей поежилась. — Почему я увидела во сне их? Почему не Хана?

— Не знаю, — ответил Бен. — Я собираюсь спать. Ты останешься здесь или пойдешь к Кайдел?

— Посижу немного, — ответила Рей, подумав. — Я тебе не помешаю?

— Нет, вовсе нет, — заверил ее Бен. — Наоборот.

— Из меня тот ещё сторож, если ты об этом, — Рей хмыкнула. — Но если к нам начнут ломиться, я тебя разбужу.

Бен устроился на диване, подсунув под голову подушку из второй спальни. Последнее, что он увидел, перед тем как заснуть — Рей, смотрящую на огонь в печке.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты бы знал, насколько противоречивые чувства меня раздирают, — заметила Кайдел, стоя над Беном в узком закутке у титана, пока Бен разжигал огонь. — Я хочу помыться, но мне очень жаль всего того бензина, который мы потратили на забор воды.

— Мойся из кастрюли, — предложил Бен. — Натопи себе снега, раз тебе так хотелось.

— Я буду топить его до старости.

— Тогда не ворчи мне тут.

Дни текли медленно и однообразно. Казалось, что они тут уже месяц, и, если бы не самодельный календарь, в котором Рей стала отмечать дни, с самого начала этих странных событий, Бен бы действительно поверил, что так и есть. Он видел на прогулках только звериные следы, не встречал никого. Ему уже приходило в голову, что можно попробовать прогуляться до городка, узнать там, что творится. Однажды утром Бен заметил цепочку следов, почти не видных от дома — они вели по дороге к машине, причем идущий старался наступать на старые следы шин. На крышке топливного бака Бен заметил царапины — ее пытались открыть, но не справились с замком. Это было плохо. Вернувшись в дом, Бен взял ключи, нашел, во что и чем перелить бензин и вернулся к машине. Слитый почти до дна бензин он принес в дом и оставил в кладовке. Скорее всего кто-то из городка приходил. Вероятнее всего ночью. Странно, что он не закончил — при желании мог просто взломать крышку. Может, что-то спугнуло.

По радио не говорили ничего нового: убеждали не покидать дома кроме как в самом крайнем случае, слушаться местных властей, беречься электричества и ждать распоряжений. Мобильная связь не появлялась. Зазеленели цветы в горшках. Это было удивительно, но ожили все, выбрасывая стрелки и почки, а на некоторых даже завязались бутоны. В итоге, было решено считать, что цветы действительно умеют впадать в спячку от холода — надо же было это как-то объяснить.

— Я хочу сходить до городка, развеяться, — сказал Бен за завтраком. — Кто со мной?

— Ты поехавший? — спросила Кайдел. — Зачем тебе это нужно? Давайте досидим до конца недели без лишних проблем.

— А я бы сходила, — заметила Рей.

— Да вы оба поехавшие! — возмутилась Кайдел. — Вы меня тут одну оставите?

— Пойдем с нами, — предложил Бен.

— Кто-то должен следить за домом.

Бен вздохнул.

— Тогда я схожу один.

— Это может быть опасно, — возразила Рей.

— А мне одной быть не опасно?! — воскликнула Кайдел.

— Ты будешь в запертом доме, — резонно возразила Рей.

— Очень мне это поможет, тут дверь с полпинка открывается, — пробурчала Кайдел.

— Мы оставим тебе ружье, — сказал Бен.

— А если на вас медведь нападет?! — Кайдел эмоционально взмахнула руками.

— Тогда не оставим.

— Делайте что хотите! — Кайдел откинулась назад на стуле и скрестила руки на груди, поглядывая на Бена и на Рей. — Только скажите, где ключи от машины. На всякий случай.

***

Они отправились по дороге, решив, что для прогулки через лес напрямик ни один из них не знает местность достаточно хорошо. За плечами у Бена был рюкзак, в котором лежал термос с чаем, а больше они не взяли с собой ничего.

Лес по-прежнему был тих, оттепель не кончалась, но Рей заметила, что слышала, будто такие затяжные оттепели — к холодам. Бен высказал надежду, что к этому моменту они вернутся в город, и все исправится.

В основном они шли молча: рассматривали лес, прислушивались, пытались сохранять бодрый темп шага. Бену казалось, что все возможные темы для беседы себя давно исчерпали, но его совсем не тяготило молчание. Наоборот, оно будто сближало их.

— Что будем делать, если все-таки встретим медведя или волков? — спросила Рей спустя какое-то время.

Бен пожал плечами.

— Придется придумывать на ходу.

В целом их путь занял около полутора часов. Когда они увидели городок вдалеке и свернули на дорогу к нему, день уже перевалил за середину. Они прошли мимо вывески, извещавшей, что они въезжают в город, мимо пустого дома, выставленного на продажу. Дальше впереди дома стояли плотнее, снега на улицах было меньше. А еще там были люди — первой их увидела Рей.

— Гляди, — сказала она. — Они… ограждение делают?

— Похоже на то, — ответил Бен.

Несколько человек вкапывали в землю столбы и приматывали к ним крупноячеистую сетку, отделяя таким образом несколько домов от пустого пространства возле дороги. Бен подумал, что это могли быть те люди, которых они видели, когда решили поехать обратно в первый раз.

— Подойдем к ним? — спросила Рей.

— Давай, — ответил Бен. — Поздороваемся.

Возле работающих носилась крупная овчарка. Потом в доме неподалеку открылась дверь, кто-то позвал ее, и собака устремилась туда. А Бен и Рей свернули и через снег двинулись к мужчинам, вкапывавшим в землю очередной столб. Мужчины, завидев их, остановили работу.

— Здравствуйте! — Бен помахал им рукой. Они с Рей остановились, немного не доходя до будущей линии ограждения.

— И вам не хворать, — ответил один из мужчин в лыжном комбинезоне. Прочие ответили кивками и негромкими приветствиями.

Бену не понравилось, как настороженно их рассматривали. Впрочем, чего еще было ждать в это странное время? Уж точно не радушного приема.

— Я Рей, — представилась Рей. — Это Бен. Мы приезжие, но теперь, кажется, останемся тут на некоторое время.

— Майкл, — мужик в лыжном комбинезоне выступил вперед, протянул руку, и Бен пожал ее.

— А мы вот решили прогуляться до городка, — сказала Рей. — Мы приехали, когда началась эта хрень… с электричеством, — добавила она. — Вот… Как у вас дела?

— Нормально, — ответил мужик, одетый в расстегнутую парку.

— Мы вас видали, кажись, — заметил другой. — Вы еще обратно свернули.

— Да, мы долго решали, оставаться или возвращаться в город, — ответил Бен. — Кстати… Когда мы ехали, то видели, что-то горело. Все в порядке? Никто не пострадал?

Мужики переглянулись.

— Как сказать, — заметил Майкл. — Вы ведь в лесу живете? Домик там какой?

— Ага, — расплывчато ответил Бен. — Моего отца.

— Тогда это стоит услышать, — заметил другой мужик.

— Когда началась эта хрень… с электричеством, — начал Майкл. — У нас тут пострадали несколько человек. Были рядом с подстанцией, когда туда ударили молнии. И еще нескольких отдельными зацепило. У нас здесь нет больницы, поэтому мы пока собрали их в здании сити-холла, наш местный доктор осмотрел их, сказал, что все в порядке. Они вроде бы тоже чувствовали себя нормально, только будто оглушенные ходили, а потом одной прекрасной ночью они сожгли сити-холл, где был рабочий генератор — его успели выключить вовремя. И ушли.

— Кошмар. Никто не пострадал? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Майкл. — К счастью.

— Я думаю, мы видели их следы, — заметил Бен. — В лесу. Мы тогда не поняли, что это.

Мужик в парке развел руками.

— Наше дело предупредить. Откуда нам знать, что у них на уме, зачем жгли, зачем в лес потащились. Видать, правду по радио говорят, если увидишь молнию, то езжай к врачу. Раз мозги набекрень встать могут.

— Больше ничего странного не было у вас? Молний не видели? — спросил Майкл.

— Нет, — ответил Бен.

— А в городе?

— Тоже нет. Уехали почти сразу, как пропало электричество, — Бен огляделся. — А у вас есть связь с городом? Телефоны? Рация?

— Рации есть у шерифа, но помехи ужасные. Военные патрулируют основное шоссе, если что-то случится, можно обратиться к ним, — заметил Майкл. — Они вроде придерживаются расписания.

— Вы говорили им о случившемся? — спросил Бен.

— Конечно, — ответил мужик в парке. — Они приняли к сведению. Вроде как собирались прочесать лес, но пока их не видно.

— Супер, — мрачно прокомментировал Бен. Мужик хмыкнул.

— Да уж. — Рей вздохнула. — Невыносимо сидеть, и не знать, что может случиться, все что угодно.

— Поэтому и огораживаемся, — сказал мужик в парке. — Военных еще дождаться надо.

— А вы надолго здесь? — спросил Майкл.

— Через неделю решили возвращаться, если ничего не изменится, — ответил Бен. — В центре родители остались. До сих пор не знаем, что с ними.

— Сочувствую, — Майкл покивал.

Дверь дома распахнулась, и оттуда с лаем вылетела овчарка, а за ней следом выглянула женщина.

— Майкл! — крикнула она. — Иди сюда!

— Секунду, — Майкл повернулся, чтобы уйти, и в этот момент к нему подлетела овчарка. Он протянул руку, чтобы потрепать ее по загривку, но собака повела себя странно.

Она зарычала, припадая к земле, глядя на Бена и Рей.

— Тише, тише! — Майкл попытался ухватить пса за ошейник, но он гавкнул, клацнул челюстью и вновь зарычал, вздыбив шерсть, одновременно прижимаясь к ногам хозяина.

Рей отступила назад, Бен тоже.

— Мы пойдем, наверное, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, ваши поджигатели нам не встретятся.

— Да уж, — сказал мужик в парке.

Реакция собаки будто настроила людей против них, и, переглянувшись, Бен и Рей направились прочь, в обратную сторону, хотя до этого планировали пройтись по городку, чтобы узнать, не работают ли магазин и заправка. Бену казалось, что с них не сводят глаз, но когда он украдкой оглянулся, то увидел, что мужчины вновь занялись ограждением.

— В том магазине собака тоже на нас рычала, — негромко заметила Рей. — Может, животные тоже могут сходить с ума, как люди?

— Вряд ли. Просто мы ей не понравились, — ответил Бен. — Чай будешь?

— Давай, — согласилась Рей.

Чай они пили на ходу, хоть это и было неудобно, но им хотелось поскорее вернуться обратно, особенно после новостей о ушедших в лес поджигателях.

— Думаешь, они нам правду сказали? — спросил Бен.

— Не знаю, — ответила Рей. — С чего им врать?

— Вот и я не знаю.

— Ты так мрачно на них смотрел, неудивительно, что они отнеслись к нам недоверчиво, — добавила Рей.

Бен повернулся к ней, полный праведного возмущения, с намерением объяснить, почему и как он смотрел, но увидел, как Рей прячет улыбку, и хмыкнул сам.

Уже начинало темнеть, когда они вернулись к домику, уставшие, с замерзшими ногами.

Бен поднялся на крыльцо и тяжело постучал в дверь.

— Кайдел, мы дома! — позвал он. — Можешь открывать, мы не привели с собой медведей.

Подождав еще немного, он снова позвал:

— Кайдел!

Никто ему не ответил.

— Может что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила Рей. — Кайдел!

Наконец, замок в двери щелкнул, дверь распахнулась и на пороге показалась бледная Кайдел.

— Это вы! — выдохнула она и бросилась к Бену на шею. — Я… — она резко отстранилась, оглядываясь. — Тут больше никого?

— Никого, — ответил Бен. — Мы бы сказали тебе.

— Пойдемте в дом!

Кайдел схватила Рей и Бена за руки и втащила их в дом, после чего поспешно заперла дверь.

— Здесь кто-то был, — сказала она. — И я чуть не рехнулась от страха.

— В смысле — кто-то был? — переспросил Бен.

— Я сидела тут, — Кайдел указала на комнату, — когда услышала, что на веранде доски скрипят. Подумала, что вы вернулись, обрадовалась. Подошла к двери и спросила: «Ребята, это вы?» Хорошо не догадалась открыть сразу.

Кайдел помассировала виски, расхаживая туда и сюда по комнате.

— Мне никто не ответил, а потом доски снова заскрипели — кто-то прошел по веранде, и я увидела, как заглядывают в окно. От двери мне не было видно, кто, видно только, что свет заслонили. Я тут же присела… — Кайдел продемонстрировала, как именно она присела. — И мне в голову пришло, что из другого окна меня легко заметят. У меня сердце чуть не остановилось. Потом доски снова заскрипели — кто-то еще поднялся на веранду. Я сидела у двери и только и думала: что будет, если они решат разбить окно и вломиться внутрь. И когда они отошли… — Кайдел указала на кладовку. — Я бросилась туда, заперлась там и села ждать. И ждала, пока вы не вернулись.

— И как давно это было? — спросил Бен.

— Не знаю. Час назад. Или два. У меня не было часов, — Кайдел тяжело вздохнула и опустилась на диван. — Это кто-то из городка?

— Возможно, — сказал Бен. — Тут… гуляют по лесу… некоторые. Нас насчет них предупредили, — заметив взгляд Кайдел, он добавил: — Ничего такого, Кай. Не маньяки с бензопилами или что ты там себе вообразила.

Кайдел тяжело вздохнула и пробормотала:

— А я говорила!

— Может быть, это был кто-нибудь другой. Вдруг они просто хотели что-то узнать? — предположила Рей. — Если бы хотели вломиться — вломились бы.

— А почему не ответили? — спросила Кайдел. — Всегда можно сказать: «Эй, мы тут живем по соседству!»

Рей задумалась.

— Вдруг они немые? — предположила она.

Кайдел истерически фыркнула.

— Не смейте больше никуда уходить! — приказала она. — Слышите меня? Мы досидим тут вашу дурацкую неделю и уедем!

— Хорошо, — успокаивающим тоном сказал Бен. — Можно только я выйду и осмотрюсь? Вдруг там следы остались.

— Мы все давно вытоптали, — заметила Рей. — А на веранде нет снега. Если ступать осторожно, то можно и не наследить.

Но Бен все равно прошелся вокруг дома, чтобы признать потом, что Рей оказалась права. Они сами исходили все вокруг.

Кайдел сидела на диване, нервными мелкими глотками пила кофе, и руки у нее подрагивали.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказала Рей. — Осталось немного. И мы никуда от тебя не денемся.

— Хотелось бы, — ответила Кайдел. Она поскребла шею ногтями и пробормотала:

— Душу бы отдала, чтобы нормально помыться… дома, с водой из крана, с гребаным электричеством!..

Рей и Бен переглянулись. Наверное, стоило сразу сказать Кайдел правду о поджоге и ушедших в лес, но теперь бы пришлось отвечать на вопросы, почему они не сказали об этом с самого начала. Бен не знал, чего он опасался больше — неизвестных со страстью к поджигательству или истерики сестры.

Когда Рей вопросительно взглянула на него и указала на Кайдел, Бен тихо, чтобы Кай не услышала, ответил:

— Позже.

А сам он всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы организовать ночное дежурство. Часть его считала эту мысль глупой — примерно, как в случае с поездкой сюда. Договориться с Рей, объяснить все Кайдел… Нет. Так Кайдел точно потребует убираться отсюда. Смогут ли они уехать отсюда, если захотят, раз военные постоянно патрулируют шоссе?..

Бен не мог объяснить даже самому себе, почему ему казалось таким важным оставаться здесь — им всем. Он пытался найти этому логическое объяснение, но вместо этого лишь чувствовал, что что-то упускает. Что-то очевидное, перед самыми глазами.

***

Кайдел была настроена вполне серьезно. А когда Кайдел была настроена серьезно, то своим упорством очень напоминала прущий напролом танк — и маму.

— Знаешь, — заметил Бен, наблюдая, как она заполняет все доступные емкости утрамбованным снегом, — мне интересно, сколько воды у тебя в итоге будет. Я готов съесть те мерзкие консервы, если наскребешь пять литров.

— Слушай ты, — Кайдел остановилась и ткнула в него пальцем, — я хочу вымыться, целиком, во всех местах, помыть голову. Нам тут заняться особо нечем, поэтому сиди и не бухти. А если у меня останется немного воды, так уж и быть, я с тобой поделюсь.

Бен окинул взглядом нескончаемые шеренги кастрюль и ведер — все, что свозилось и сваливалось в кладовке годами, пошло в ход — а потом завалился на диван с каким-то старым детективом и бутылкой отцовской текилы. Он хотел успеть прочесть хотя бы часть, пока светло.

— Я бы не стала пить на твоем месте, — заметила Кайдел, когда Бен опрокинул очередную стопку, закусывая подсохшим лимоном. — Учитывая, что тут непонятно кто ходит.

— А я не собираюсь напиваться, — возразил Бен. — Как там твоя пятилитровка?

— Я не говорила, что собираюсь собрать воду за один день, — откликнулась Кайдел.

Рей посильно помогала ей, но в основном тоже сидела с книжкой и кружкой чая. Время текло медленно. Единственной разминкой была колка дров и ломание сухих веток. Кайдел сновала туда и сюда: если поначалу, она боялась выходить из дома одна и требовала, чтобы с ней кто-нибудь был, то теперь выходила спокойно, предупредив, что если что-то случится, станет орать во все горло.

А на Бена вдруг снизошло странное умиротворение, и вряд ли виновата в этом была текила. Не только текила. Он наблюдал за Рей, как она читает, сидя на противоположном конце дивана, закусив костяшку пальца и уставившись в книгу. Интересно, что там такое занятное?.. Бен отложил свою книгу и пододвинулся ближе к Рей, почти соприкасаясь с ней плечами. Она бросила на него быстрый взгляд:

— Что?

— Ничего, — Бен расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана, продолжая глядеть на Рей. Это ее присутствие его расслабляло.

— Что? — повторила Рей и улыбнулась.

Это была такая простая, ясная улыбка, и Бен почувствовал, как она согревает его.

— Будешь чай? Вместо… — Рей кивнула на бутылку и, не дожидаясь ответа встала и подошла к полкам, ища кружку.

Бен поднялся с дивана и медленно последовал за ней. Остановившись за ее спиной, он наклонился вперед и глубоко вдохнул запах ее волос.

— Пытаешься определить, нужна ли мне ванна? — Рей стесненно хихикнула.

А Бен вместо ответа положил руки ей на талию и привлек Рей к себе. Она была такой теплой, такой _своей_, под этим мешковатым свитером, скрывавшим ее тело, близкой и уютной.

Бен потянулся к ней губами безо всякой задней мысли, правильно ли поступает — а как еще могло быть?

— Бен, нет, — ответила Рей, уворачиваясь и ладонью отодвигая его лицо. — Что ты делаешь? Прекрати!

— Почему? — спросил Бен. Он поцеловал ее в центр ладони и притянул Рей к себе ближе, разворачивая ее лицом к себе.

— Мы родственники! — возмущенно прошептала Рей, легко ударяя его по щеке. — Ты в своем уме?

— Мы встретились неделю назад, — ответил Бен. — Я должен воспылать к тебе братской любовью?

Он снова попытался поцеловать Рей, и она успешно отпихнула его от себя.

— Вот именно! Прекрати! Ты напился что ли?

Бена это не впечатлило. Не отпуская Рей, он принялся целовать ее в шею, жалея, что на ней этот дурацкий вязанный свитер. Ему бы хотелось почувствовать, что у нее под ним. Дотронуться до ее кожи.

— Бен!

Оттолкнув его, Рей влепила ему обжигающую пощечину, не жалея сил.

Удар отрезвил Бена. Он замер, на несколько секунд, пытаясь понять, что происходит и как вообще подобное могло прийти ему в голову. Рей настороженно смотрела на него, и Бен понимал, что она готова в любой момент сорваться и убежать — от него подальше

— Прости, — Бен отступил, чувствуя себя так, словно на него только что вылили ведро холодной воды. Он словно увидел себя со стороны, и его замутило. — Прости, я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Прости, Рей…

Он сделал еще шаг назад, потирая лоб.

— Я очень надеюсь, что это больше не повторится, — ответила Рей. Ее голос слегка дрожал. — На всякий случай. Дядя Чуи меня не только стрелять учил.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась и вошла Кайдел с новой порцией снега, и Бен вернулся на диван, чувствуя себя смущенным и обескураженным. Легкое опьянение слетело с него полностью, и он чувствовал стыд, чувствовал вину перед Рей.

Он правда не знал, что на него нашло, как такое вообще могло показаться ему нормальным.

Рей же взялась помогать Кайдел и больше ни словом с ним не перемолвилась за весь день.

***

На второй день Кайдел добилась того, что хотела, и торжественно объявила сегодняшний день днем чистоты. Это значило, что Бену пришлось организовать ей огромное количество дров, он взмок и помыться теперь требовалось ему самому.

Никто больше не приходил. Ночь прошла спокойно, хотя Бен не спал почти до трех, изредка выходя на холод, чтобы взбодриться. Его мысли крутились вокруг дневного происшествия, и он пришел к выводу, что, во-первых, ему нужно еще раз поговорить с Рей. Извиниться и убедить ее, что больше такого не повторится. Во-вторых, Кайдел была права. Не стоит здесь пить. Слишком много странного творилось.

Кайдел отправилась в ванную первой — ее право, в конце концов она все это затеяла — и Бен остался с Рей наедине. Царило густое, пронизанное неловкостью молчание, в гостиной было тепло, почти жарко. Рей сидела на диване и не глядела на Бена. Утром они перекинулись парой ничего не значащих слов — и все. Между ними возник невидимый барьер, и Бен чувствовал необходимость сломать его.

— Я хотел извиниться, — сказал он. Первым его порывом было подойти к Рей и сесть рядом с ней, но он подумал, что она совсем не обрадуется этому. — За вчерашнее. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Я тебя извинила, — негромко ответила Рей.

— Неправда, — возразил Бен.

Рей посмотрела на него.

— Я не знаю, как реагировать на такое, Бен, — сказала она.

— Ты злишься на меня? — спросил Бен.

— Нет, хотя стоило бы, — ответила Рей. — Когда тебе говорят «нет» — это значит, что нужно остановиться.

— Я знаю! — ответил Бен. — Мы можем сделать вид, что этого не было? Продолжить общаться, как раньше?

— Не знаю, — честно ответила Рей. — Я могу попытаться.

Бен протянул ей руку и сделал шаг вперед:

— Мир?

Рей вздохнула и пожала протянутую руку:

— Мир.

Ее ладонь была теплой. Бен поразился, как может быть приятно просто держать кого-то за руку.

— Я могу присесть? — спросил он, не отпуская ее руки.

— Можешь. Если будешь хорошо себя вести, — ответила Рей.

Бен сел рядом. Руку он все-таки отпустил, это было странно — продолжать ее держать. Но рядом с Рей он чувствовал умиротворение. Было бы еще лучше, если бы он мог ее коснуться. Хотя бы кончиками пальцев.

Бен нерешительно пододвинул руку поближе, не зная, что хочет: снова взять Рей за руку или сделать вид, что случайно до нее дотронулся. Но замок в двери ванной щелкнул, и оттуда вышла счастливая Кайдел, с полотенцем на голове и в свежей одежде.

— Я родилась заново, — объявила она. — Вода еще есть, так что торопитесь.

Бен и Рей переглянулись.

— Иди ты, — сказала Рей. — Судя по запаху, ты в этом нуждаешься больше, чем я.

Кайдел фыркнула.

— Это все из-за твоих дров, — заметил Бен. Он взял свое полотенце и направился в ванную. — Это замкнутый круг, Кай. Пытаясь помыться, ты становишься еще более грязным в процессе.

Надолго Бен там не задержался, а после него в ванную отправилась Рей. Кайдел выглядела жутко довольной, сделала радио погромче и подпевала ему. Остановившись возле самодельного календаря, она заметила:

— Всего три дня осталось. Поскорей бы!

— Лишь бы ничего не случилось в эти три дня, — заметил Бен и тут же прикусил язык.

Кайдел уставилась на него.

— Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?

— Ну, как сказать, Кай. — Бен пожал плечами. — Массу всего?

Кайдел не ответила на шутку.

— Я всего лишь имел в виду, что раз кругом творится непонятная хрень, стоит ожидать самого худшего. Вдруг, когда мы поедем обратно, нас остановит патруль военных и скажет возвращаться?

Кайдел помрачнела.

— Тогда бензина совсем не останется, — сказала она.

Бен уже жалел, что заговорил об этом. Кайдел убавила радио, сняла полотенце с волос и повесила его сушиться возле печки. И сама села рядом, расчесывая волосы пальцами, надеясь, что так они высохнут быстрее.

***

За окнами начало темнеть, когда Рей вышла из ванной и заняла место Кайдел, пытаясь высушить волосы полотенцем.

— И что же вас так тянет к печке, — заметил Бен. — Не боишься обжечься?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Я крайне осторожна.

Она поймала взгляд Бена и улыбнулась ему. У Бена потеплело в груди, и он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Чай? Кофе? — спросил он. — Я сегодня очень добрый, после экстра-разминки с топором.

— Чай, — попросила Рей. — А что еще ты можешь сделать за «спасибо»?

— Надо подумать, — ответил Бен. Он достал кружки, поставил на печку чайник и встал рядом с Рей, наблюдая, как она расчесывает волосы. В широком вороте свитера он видел изгиб ее шеи и часть плеча, и поймал себя на мысли о том, как бы было хорошо дотронуться до них, ощутить пальцами ее кожу. — Я мог бы донести тебя до кровати, если ты не чувствуешь в себе сил. Правда.

— Заманчиво, но я откажусь. — Рей хихикнула.

Бен рассматривал ее сверху вниз, а потом не сдержался: осторожно провел пальцами по шее, едва-едва касаясь. Рей поежилась и снова хихикнула:

— Щекотно.

— Я знаю, — заметил Бен.

Дальше все произошло спонтанно: он опустился перед ней на колени, оказавшись с Рей примерно на одном уровне. Она обернулась к нему, удивленная.

Бен не чувствовал, будто опьянен или что его разум помутился, наоборот, все было предельно ясно. Он видел все очень четко, чувствовал жар от печки, запах шампуня. Видел Рей и ощущал притяжение, подобного которому не чувствовал никогда.

— Бен? — осторожно спросила Рей.

Бен протянул руку и мягко провел костяшками пальцев по ее щеке, его глаза, чуть затуманенные, ни на миг не отрывались от ее. Глаза Рей были расширены. Бен буквально чувствовал биение ее сердца, и когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, она вздрогнула, и ее сердце затрепетало. Он лишь прижался губами к ее губам, ловя тепло ее дыхания.

— Бен, не надо, — тихо попросила Рей, и Бен почувствовал, как движутся ее губы.

Но она не пошевелилась, лишь вцепилась пальцами в край стула. Бен обнял ее за талию, прижимая к себе, и зарылся носом в ее распущенные влажные волосы.

— Я не… Бен…

Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее шею, и Рей вздрогнула от прикосновения его губ, испустив тяжелый полувздох-полустон. Этот звук отозвался эхом в голове Бена, заставил вибрировать кости. Кровь в венах ускорила свой бег. Бен принялся целовать Рей: подбородок, шею, оголенное плечо, прикусывая кожу, оставляя маленькие, едва заметные метки. Кожа была горькой на вкус от воды, и Бену захотелось узнать — а каковы на вкус поцелуи Рей, настоящие поцелуи?

— Какого хрена происходит?

Голос Кайдел разрушил наваждение. Рей тут же вырвалась из рук Бена и скрылась в спальне, пролетев мимо Кайдел, как ракета. А Кайдел осталась, выжидающе глядя на Бена.

— Это что это такое было? — спросила она. — Бен, ты рехнулся?

— Это не твое дело, — ответил Бен. Он потёр лицо рукой.

— Ещё как мое, — ответила Кайдел. — Она твоя сестра.

— И что?

— И ничего! Ко мне тоже планируешь пристать?

— Что? — переспросил Бен. — Кайдел! Это отвратительно!

— А чем это отличается от того, на что ты разводил Рей? Бен, она даже меня младше! Ты в своем уме?

— Я ни на что ее не разводил, — Бен снова потёр лицо рукой. — Это больше не повторится.

— Очень надеюсь, — холодно ответила Кайдел. — А то я уже начинаю тебя бояться.

Осмотрев Бена с головы до ног, она добавила:

— Сегодня спишь тут.

Бен молча согласился. Все равно в гостиной было теплее.

Он перенес на диван одно из одеял, подушку. Рей не показывалась, и Бен твердо решил переговорить с ней завтра, извиниться — опять. И больше никогда не приближаться к ней ближе двух метров. Это все вынужденная изоляция сводила его с ума. Может, еще раз до города дойти и спросить, нет ли у них там свободного дома — все же рядом с другими людьми? Или отправиться домой раньше?

Кайдел потушила свечи и фонарик и ушла спать. Бен остался один, наблюдая за пламенем в печке. Ему не спалось, и он чувствовал себя странно — разболтанным, будто потерял какой-то внутренний ориентир, будто что-то чужое пробудилось в нем, и он не мог понять, где кончается он сам, а где начинается оно, и откуда оно вообще взялось в нем.

Дверь скрипнула. Бен подумал, что это Кайдел решила вылить на него еще одну порцию ехидных увещеваний и приготовился к худшему.

К его удивлению, это была Рей. Она была в одной тонкой футболке и джинсах, и зябко растирала плечи.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Бен. — Извини за все, Рей, я… Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я клянусь, это больше не повторится, — он уже обещал это себе, и чем все кончилось? — _Клянусь_.

Рей нервно кивнула ему и осторожно опустилась на край дивана, глядя на огонь. Бен тоже отвел взгляд, но чувствовал, что краем глаза она продолжает рассматривать его.

Нужно было объясниться. Хоть как-то. Глубоко вздохнув, Бен повернулся к Рей, а она повернулась к нему, но и слова из себя выдавить не смог. Он смотрел ей в глаза, а Рей — в его. Они просидели так несколько минут, в течение которых Бен гадал, о чем Рей думает, и, наконец, он медленно протянул к ней руку и осторожно переплел ее пальцы со своими. Ему не хотелось, чтобы она уходила, но он чувствовал, словно до конца не мог контролировать свои мысли.

— Кайдел спит, — прошептала Рей.

Напряжение взлетело, но тут же обрушилось вниз, как приливная волна на прибрежные скалы, такое же ошеломляющее — своей обоюдностью. Бен тряхнул головой и отпустил руку Рей, отгоняя от себя наваждение.

— Тебе тоже пора, — сказал он. — И мне. Нам всем нужно выспаться и прийти в себя.

Рей, казалось, была удивлена, но она кивнула и без лишних слов вернулась в спальню к Кайдел. А Бен улегся на диван, повернулся спиной к огню и приказал себе спать.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень упорото, трэшово, все плачут, хэппи-энд (или нет). Объяснения тоже нет (но это не точно).  
В качестве музыкального сопровождения Jóhann Jóhannsson - Seeker Of The Serpent's Eye

_Это наконец случится._

Бен спал. Ему снился лес, расстилающийся на мили и мили вокруг, лес, покрывший весь мир. Такого леса не могло существовать, но Бен был там: брел по заснеженной тропе в полной тишине. Это была не увеселительная прогулка, ветви цепляли его за одежду, царапали, мешали пройти, похожие на когтистые лапы. Он искал кого-то — Рей? 

_…дает жизнь, порождает ее. Несет ее в себе и дарит другим…_

Бен проснулся, все еще барахтаясь в остатках этого сна — муторного, напряженного. Такие сны снятся во время болезни: ты просыпаешься на мгновение, чтобы понять, где ты, а потом снова падаешь в сон и забываешь, что спишь.

Но сейчас Бен не спал. В хижине было светло: за окнами давно рассвело, а в печке потрескивали свежие дрова, и стоящий на ней чайник уже начинал посвистывать и гудеть. Раздались шаги, и Бен приподнялся на локте, чтобы увидеть Рей — он, почему-то, был уверен, что это именно она.

Рей была в своем свитере, а в руках у нее были две кружки, над которыми курился пар.

«Сейчас она выльет их на меня, — подумал Бен. — Потому что вчера я вел себя как маньяк».

Вчерашний вечер вообще представлялся ему каким-то эпизодом из другой вселенной, словно он наблюдал за чужими действиями со стороны.

— Кайдел еще спит, — сказала Рей негромко. — Этот чайник ей. А это — тебе, — она протянула Бену одну из кружек, которую держала.

Они встретились взглядами, и в этот момент Бен отчетливо понял, что теперь у них есть общий секрет. Не первый секрет здесь, но первый настолько значительный, что от осознания этого что-то затрепетало в груди.

_…и в эту ночь она расцветет…_

Когда Кайдел проснулась, она буквально ни на минуту не сводила подозрительного взгляда с Бена, будто ожидала, что стоит ей отвернуться, как Бен нападет на бедную, несчастную Рей, сорвет с нее одежду и изнасилует. Настолько пристального, что это заметила даже Рей.

— Как себя чувствуешь, Кай? — спросила она. — Ты просыпалась ночью, чтобы выпить таблетку, я заметила.

— Нормально, — пробурчала Кайдел. — Голова почти не болит.

Бен удивленно вскинул брови. А он и знать не знал, что Кайдел мучается головной болью.

— И давно болит? — спросил он.

— Молнии тут точно ни при чем, — отмахнулась Кайдел. — Погода поменялась.

Она была права. Поднялся холодный ветер. Он задувал в щели, свистел в трубе. Температура упала, и влажный снег на улице смёрзся в обледенелую корку. В доме тоже стало холоднее: пришлось одеться, закрыть двери в спальни, чтобы тепло не уходило. Все жались к печке и жадно наворачивали завтрак — холод всегда пробуждал волчий аппетит.

— Два дня, — заметила Кайдел. — И по радио ничего нового. Думаю, нам нужно возвращаться.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Бен, вопросительно подняв бровь.

Кайдел задумалась.

— Нет, — сказала она. — Подождем, конечно…

Она поежилась и впервые за весь день отвела взгляд от Бена, глядя куда-то мимо него, погруженная в свои мысли. Потому и не заметила, как Рей, проходя мимо него с пустыми тарелками, украдкой коснулась его плеча. Бену показалось, что температура в комнате тут же поднялась на пару градусов — стала комфортнее, точно. Ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы сдержать улыбку — Кайдел бы не поняла.

— Мне тут неуютно, Бен! — искренне сказала она. — И я никак не могу понять, почему вам двоим тут все нравится. Что со мной не так?

— Просто ты неженка, — заметил Бен, стараясь ее поддеть.

— Вовсе нет! — Кайдел подобрала прихватку и кинула в него. — Я просто люблю комфорт.

— Я тоже люблю комфорт, но не страдаю от его отсутствия, как ты, — парировал Бен.

— Я страдаю от неопределенности! — Кайдел фыркнула, но посерьезнела. — Так. Бен, ты моешь посуду.

— Это не мужское дело — мыть посуду, — заметил Бен, все еще настроенный на шутку.

— Это твое наказание, — серьезно ответила Кайдел. — А мы с Рей пойдем еще веток насобираем. Ночью такой ветер поднялся, должно было что-то наломать.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — заметил Бен. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Рей, надеясь, что Кайдел не заметит этого. — Я мог бы сходить один. Я думаю, у нас достаточно деревяшек для растопки.

На самом деле ему очень хотелось остаться с Рей вдвоем ненадолго, без свидетелей. Просто… поговорить.

— Нет, — в голос Кайдел просочился холод. — Мы пойдем с ней вдвоем. Мы не будем уходить далеко.

— И быстро вернемся, — добавила Рей.

Бену ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. Когда Рей уходила, он встретился с ней взглядом, и она еле заметно улыбнулась ему. И посуду Бен отмывал в приподнятом настроении.

Кайдел могла думать все, что угодно — Бен знал, о чем думает Рей.

***

Похолодание посеребрило стволы и ветки деревьев, крышу и стены: вся висевшая в воздухе влага выпала густым инеем. Спускаясь с веранды, Рей провела пальцем по перилам, стирая выросшую за ночь, колкую, снежную поросль. Лес будто стал светлее, и в то же время висящая в воздухе изморось будто приглушала свет солнца.

— Хорошо, что солнце, — заметила Кайдел, растирая руки. — Как-то повеселее с ним, тебе так не кажется?

— Да, — согласилась Рей. — В какую сторону пойдем?

— Подальше отсюда, — пробурчала Кайдел. — Не знаю. — Она огляделась и махнула рукой: — Туда!

Они шли в молчании, закладывая широкий круг вокруг хижины, чтобы не терять ее из вида, изредка подбирая обломанные ветки.

— Он не такой каким кажется, — сказала Кайдел наконец. Рей уставилась на нее. — Бен.

— В смысле? — переспросила Рей.

— В… Забудь, — Кайдел раздраженно потерла лоб. — Здесь все какое-то не такое… Я лишь хотела сказать, что если он продолжит в том же духе, будет приставать, скажи мне.

— Я думаю, мы с ним разобрались, — деликатно сказала Рей. — Он… все понял.

— Да? — Кайдел недоверчиво хмыкнула. — Сомневаюсь. Может он и закончил университет с отличием, но сообразительностью не отличается. И упертый как…

— Как ты, — заметила Рей и улыбнулась.

Кайдел ответила ей улыбкой, лишь самую капельку натянутой.

— Возможно, — ответила она. — Просто скажи мне, если что-то не так. Я найду способ вернуть его на путь истинный.

— Все хорошо, — успокаивающе сказала Рей. — Правда.

Холодный порыв ветра заставил ее поежиться. Или не только он. Рей снова ощутила, что кто-то следит за ними, и это ощущение не было мимолетным. Чем дальше они шли, тем сильнее оно было. Помня об их с Беном спонтанном негласном уговоре, Рей постаралась не показать своего беспокойства, хотя и пыталась оглядеться украдкой. Но Кайдел заметила ее маневр — а, может быть, сама ощущала что-то подобное.

— Что-то случилось? — настороженно спросила Кайдел.

— Нет, ничего, — ответила Рей.

— Рей, не лги мне, — потребовала Кайдел. — Что не так?

— Мне кажется, за нами наблюдают, — созналась Рей. Она понизила голос, хотя рядом с ними никого не было — или этот кто-то просто не показывался.

— Идем отсюда, — тихо сказала Кайдел. — Быстрее!

— Не бросай ветки, — ответила Рей. — Делаем вид, будто не замечаем их.

«Их» — откуда она взяла, что это «они»? Рей не знала.

Они подобрали собранное и пошли обратно, стараясь не торопиться и шагать как обычно.

— Что мы будем делать? — прошептала Кайдел. — Если они пойдут за нами, что…

Кайдел осеклась. Она застыла, и собранные для растопки ветки посыпались у нее из рук. Рей наоборот, сжала ветки крепче. Из-за деревьев выступили, преградив им путь, два мужчины. Они выглядели совершенно обычно, может быть одежда была грязновата. Но было что-то в их лицах, несмотря на написанное на них тупое безразличие, что заставило Рей попятиться. Словно сам воздух завибрировал от предчувствия опасности. Бросив ветки, Рей схватила Кайдел за руку и развернулась, чтобы бежать, но увидела лишь, что их окружают: мужчины, женщины, и у всех на лицах было такое же отсутствующее выражение.

— Кайдел!.. — выдавила Рей. Ее взгляд метался от человека к человеку, ища брешь между ними, ища выход, и не находил его. — Кто вы такие? Что вам нужно?

Ей никто не ответил. Люди подходили все ближе, они кольцом сомкнулись вокруг, плечом плечу они стояли рядом, и Рей казалось, что они лишь выжидают, когда кто-то из них дернется. Их взгляды скользили по Рей и Кайдел, безразличные. Рей крепче сжала руку Кайдел, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Они с ней ничего не могли предпринять. Совсем ничего.

И тогда Рей закричала.

***

Бен упал с дивана.

Наверное, ему повезло, что в этот момент он не снимал кипящий чайник с плиты или не колол дрова, иначе все могло закончиться травмой. К счастью, он просто сидел, перемыв посуду, как они с Кайдел и договаривались, как вдруг услышал голос Рей, будто она крикнула ему прямо на ухо:

— Бен!!!

Это могло бы выглядеть забавно для стороннего наблюдателя, только Бену было совсем не смешно. Поднявшись на ноги, он выбежал на веранду и огляделся. Ни Кайдел, ни Рей не было видно, и тогда Бен приложил руки ко рту рупором и крикнул:

— Рей! Кай!

Он прислушался, ожидая ответа. Они не могли уйти далеко — Кайдел же опасалась уходить от домика. Они должны были его услышать.

— Рей! Кайдел!

Бен рванулся обратно в дом, второпях натягивая флиску и куртку, на ходу засовывая в карманы шапку и перчатки. Он должен был их найти. Они не могли быть далеко.

Снег за домом пестрел следами, но Бен быстро нашел свежие, благодаря острым обломанным краям — здесь смерзшийся снег сыграл ему на руку. Бен двинулся по ним, держа наготове ружье, всматриваясь в лес. Взгляд терялся среди черно-белой мешанины снега и древесных стволов. Следы петляли: тут и там Бен находил обломанные ветки, следы на снегу, показывающие, как эти ветки тащили… а потом он увидел другие следы: мужские. Двое или трое подошли к тропе, протоптанной его сестрами, из леса. Бен продолжил идти по следам, но теперь шел осторожнее, ожидая, что кто-то может наблюдать за ним.

Он увидел целую поляну, где снег был вытоптан множеством ног. Там же валялись брошенные ветки. И ни следа — ни Рей, ни Кайдел.

Первым порывом Бена было позвать их снова. Но теперь он точно знал, что его крик могут услышать и _другие_. Они оставили приметную тропу, и Бен легко мог проследовать по ней, но он даже примерно не мог прикинуть, сколько их и кто это. Те поджигатели? Зачем они забрали Рей и Кайдел? Что им нужно?

Мысли Бена неслись вскачь. Он мог пойти за помощью: залить остатки бензина в бак, поехать в городок. Попытаться связаться с военными.

Но где гарантия, что ему помогут? Что они успеют?

Бен посмотрел на небо: еще пара часов и начнет темнеть. И он двинулся по следам, один. У него хотя бы есть ружье. Возможно, он сумеет справиться один.

Нет, не так. Он должен справиться, чего бы это ему не стоило.

***

Рей двинули по затылку, потому что она брыкалась, сопротивлялась и орала, и подробностей транспортировки она не запомнила. От сильного удара ее мутило. Она слышала, как Кайдел просит отпустить их, спрашивает, что им нужно, а потом проваливалась в какое-то пограничное состояние между бодрствованием и бессознательностью.

Когда она пришла в себя, то первое, что она увидела — темное небо, подпираемое высокими елями, будто колоннами, с танцующими на них рыжими отсветами. Рей лежала на наломанном лапнике. Голова замерзла, потому что шапка потерялась, Рей не чувствовала пальцев рук и ног. Она попыталась пошевелиться, и ее тело подчинилось с задержкой. Медленно повернувшись на бок, Рей увидела, что их притащили на поляну, окруженную елями, как стеной. Снега там почти не было, земля была вытоптана. В яме в центре полыхал большой костер, а вокруг него были устроены импровизированные лежанки из еловых лап. Позади них были натянуты два экрана из каких-то старых тентов, слегка присыпанные снегом и землей по бокам, там лежали какие-то тюки, Рей заметила инструменты… Повернувшись к костру лицом, она ощутила отголоски его тепла: огонь шумел, трещали поленья в нем. В остальном же царила странная тишина. Никто на поляне не говорил, большинство собравшихся стояли в центре у костра, будто совещались, но никто не произнес и слова.

«Где мы? — подумала Рей. — Где Бен? Бен!..»

Стоило подумать о Бене, как голова заболела, будто вдруг кто-то переключил тумблер, управляющий нервными окончаниями. Щурясь от боли, Рей огляделась. Вокруг костра собралось много народу, человек двадцать. Мужчины и женщины, тепло одетые. Некоторые выглядели, как бездомные, в грязной и рваной одежде, нечесанные, будто проделали большой путь. Другие выглядели прилично, но у всех у них было одинаковое выражение лица: спокойное, безэмоциональное ожидание.

А потом, наконец, Рей увидела Кайдел.

Они уложили ее на такое же ложе из лапника. Поначалу, Рей не могла понять, в сознании ли Кай. Ее куртка была расстегнута, шапки не было, и светлые волосы растрепались.

— Кай!.. — позвала Рей хриплым голосом. — Кайдел!

Она приподнялась, пытаясь рассмотреть Кайдел получше. Руки дрожали, и Рей с трудом села на колени. У нее не получится сбежать, даже если за ними будут гнаться. С Кайдел Рей и десяти метров не пройдет.

Тем временем группа у костра закончила свое безмолвное совещание. От нее отделилась женщина, чей возраст из-за общей неряшливости тяжело было определить — навскидку ей могло быть и сорок, и шестьдесят лет. У нее были длинные густые волосы, пепельно-седые, с редкими темными прядями. Она подошла к Рей и опустилась перед ней на колени. Рей успела отметить, что вещи у женщины были довольно дорогие: куртка и штаны от каких-то известных туристических фирм, но грязные, будто в них спали прямо на земле. Но женщина взглянула Рей в глаза, и все мысли вылетели у той из головы: зрачки женщины были расширены, как у наркоманки, от радужки осталась тонкая голубая полоска. Женщина приложила указательный палец ко рту, будто призывала Рей хранить молчание, а потом погладила ее по голове.

Рей почувствовала острый укол статики, когда пальцы женщины коснулись ее, и ойкнула, а женщина заулыбалась, будто только что выяснила для себя что-то важное, нашла что-то, что давно искала, и выпрямилась.

Рей осела, наблюдая за ней. Головная боль отошла на второй план.

А дальше все происходило как в страшном сне, который Рей видела уже много раз, но каждый раз забывала: одним слаженным движением люди подняли Кайдел на руки, над собой, и понесли. Рей видела, как безвольно мотается ее голова, как обмякло тело, и в глубине души она знала, что сейчас произойдет — ей снилось это. Воздух на поляне наполнился тяжелым гулом: Рей чувствовала, встают дыбом выбившиеся из пучков волосы, слышала потрескивание. На верхушках и на ветках елей зажглись голубые огоньки, словно крошечные газовые горелки, и все это происходило в полной тишине, от чего еще больше стало походить на фантасмагорию.

— Нет! — крикнула Рей. Она, пошатнулась, поднимаясь на ноги. — Отпустите ее!

Никто не обратил на нее внимания: все взгляды были прикованы к Кайдел.

— Отпустите ее!

Голос Рей прозвучал одновременно с другим. Обернувшись, Рей с облегчением — он нашел их! — увидела Бена.

Никакой реакции, ни на его появление, ни на слова, которые он произнес. Тело Кайдел опустили перед костром, и Рей заметила, как она слабо пытается оттолкнуть держащих ее людей, которые собирались вокруг. Женщина с седыми волосами опустилась на колени рядом с ней, и Рей услышала, как Бен тихо произнес:

— Нахер! — а потом грянул выстрел.

Им было все равно. Тот, в кого Бен выстрелил, пошатнулся и осел на землю, и чужие руки быстро втянули его во внутренний круг возле костра. Люди лишь сгрудились плотнее, не давая ни ему, ни Рей подобраться к костру и Кайдел, схватились друг с другом, создав живую цепь. Бен попытался прорваться, ударяя ближайшего прикладом, пытаясь оттащить его, дернул за ветхую куртку. Куртка порвалась, а цепь осталась недвижимой. Поняв, что они не смогут прорваться сквозь них, Рей рухнула на колени, решив попробовать протиснуться между широко расставленных для устойчивости ног.

Она не видела, что они делают, но боялась этого.

Рей упала на колени ровно в тот момент,, чтобы увидеть, как держащая Кайдел женщина с длинными седыми волосами, закрывавшими их лица, словно вуаль, перерезает сестре Бена горло блестящим в свете костра ножом. А потом люди сгрудились плотнее, закрывая Рей вид на жуткую сцену.

Легкие Рей заполнил крик. Он вырвался из нее, как попытка изгнать из себя ужас, который затопил ее. Этого не могло быть. Это неправда, это все ненастоящее, кровь не бывает такой яркой. Это не Кайдел, не Кайдел…

Рей почувствовала, как кто-то оттаскивает ее в сторону, и рванулась от чужих рук, испуганная. Но это было Бен.

— Давай! — Рей почувствовала, как его рука сомкнулась на ее запястье.

— К-кайдел… — выдавила Рей. — Они ее… они убили ее!

— Нет! Вставай, Рей! — Бен вздернул ее на ноги.

Гудение стало громче, полыхали огоньки на елях, люди стояли, теснясь, и Рей почувствовала, что словно проваливается куда-то, в темную бездонную яму… Бен снова набросился на одного из оборванцев, и смог оттащить его в сторону, оттолкнул второго и замер — седая женщина выросла перед ним, стоя почти вплотную, нож в ее руке поблескивал, алые капли скатывались по лезвию. И уже Рей повисла на Бене, оттаскивая назад и уговаривая:

— Нет, нет, пойдем, надо уходить отсюда, пожалуйста, пойдем!.. — потому что чувствовала, что женщина убьет его без промедления — и что тогда останется делать самой Рей?

Спотыкаясь, они отступали назад, оставляя гул и жутких людей за спиной. Их — и Кайдел.

Лес казался светлым, будто не ночь царила вокруг, а сизые сумерки. Рей вдруг решила, что этого не могло быть. Это не Кайдел там была, а кто-то другой. Они не могли убить ее, такого просто не могло произойти. И вцепившись в эту мысль, закольцованную в ее голове, как в спасательный круг, Рей шла с Беном сквозь лес. Их путь все не кончался: Рей казалось, что они идут так уже дни и недели, а вокруг растянулась бесконечная ночь. 

По следам, оставленным раньше, они вышли к дому. Бен впихнул Рей внутрь, вошел сам, и запер дверь, подперев ее креслом. Хижина уже остывала. Огонь в печке давно погас, и Бен, усадив перед ней Рей, которую окончательно покинули силы, принялся разводить огонь, ломая спички. Ветки и щепа не желали загораться, тогда Бен дотянулся до забытой возле дивана бутылки с текилой, сорвал крышку и густо залил все в печке. По комнате поплыл запах алкоголя, и Бен чиркнул спичкой. Щепа вспыхнула голубоватым пламенем, затрещала, занимаясь, и, когда Бен понял, что она разгорелась и не погаснет, он подложил туда еще топлива и захлопнул скрипящую дверцу.

Рей сидела на полу, бессмысленным взглядом глядя на разгорающийся огонь. Ее лицо было белым, а глаза напоминали два темных провала. Бен принялся растирать ее руки — такие же ледяные, как и у него, и дернул молнию на куртке вниз. Тепло от печки начало распространяться вокруг, и Бен чертыхнулся, подтянул поближе одеяло с дивана, чтобы укрыть их, и стянул куртку с себя. Одежда под флиской была мокрой насквозь, будто он искупался. Дрожа, Бен снял ее, надел флиску на голое тело и вернулся к Рей.

— Они убили ее, — глухо сказала Рей. Она сидела на коленях, неподвижно, руки как плети улеглись на полу. Она даже не заметила одеяла, который Бен накинул на нее. — Они убили ее.

— Ты не знаешь точно, — огрызнулся Бен. — Они могут вернуться.

— Нет, они не вернутся, — с обреченной уверенностью сказала Рей. — Они уже убили ее зачем им возвращаться…

Бен стянул с нее куртку — ему казалось, что даже под ней Рей была холодной, и он прижал ее к себе, пододвигаясь ближе к печке.

— Они убили ее, — повторила Рей. — Они…

Бен ударил ее, чтобы она замолчала. Потому что это не могло быть правдой. Это была ложь, это была галлюцинация, колдовство седой ведьмы из леса. Он был уверен в этом. Кайдел просто не могла умереть.

_Он бы понял._

Рей умолкла. Она продолжала смотреть на огонь, но теперь на ее бледной коже алел след от удара, и Бен почувствовал отвращение к себе.

— Утром я пойду и найду ее, — сказал он. Его голос дрожал. — Она где-то в лесу.

Бен прижал Рей к себе крепче, в тщетной попытке найти то успокоение, которое прикосновения дарили ему. Но Рей казалась чужой: холодной, угловатой, как манекен, как будто лес высосал из нее все тепло. Она покачала головой и сказала:

— Мне так жаль, Бен…

Ему нужно было заставить ее замолчать.

Бен прижался губами к ее виску, чувствуя горько-соленые шершавые потеки подсохшей крови — они ударили ее.

— Заткнись, заткнись! — прошептал он. — Пожалуйста, ты можешь замолчать?

Он целовал ее слепо, и так же слепо нащупал край ее кофты и задрал, пытаясь достичь прохладной кожи.

— Она жива, слышишь? — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Завтра я найду ее, когда взойдет солнце, мы ее найдем…

Бен поцеловал ее в шею, чуть прикусывая губами соленую кожу, и снова обнял, прижимая к себе так крепко, как мог.

Рей тихо, почти болезненно застонала, когда он поцеловал ее, снова и снова, оголяя все больше ее кожи. Бен опрокинул ее на пол, подгреб под себя, чувствуя, как тепло медленно возвращается в ее тело. Он целовал ее грудь, и Рей вздрагивала от его поцелуев, словно он бил ее. Остановившись, Бен навис над ней, одной рукой упираясь в пол, а второй взявшись за пояс ее штанов. Рей лежала под ним, волосы, выбившиеся из пучков, липли ко лбу, глаза широко распахнуты. Она не шевелилась, будто пыталась сделать вид, что ее тут нет, а потом вдруг одним гибким внезапным движением прильнула к нему всем телом, обвив руками за шею и сбивчиво повторяя его имя, что ей жаль, и что все, что происходит здесь — неправильно… Бен приказал себе не слушать. Она поцеловала его в ответ и, когда Бен завозился с поясом ее штанов, помогла стянуть их с себя.

Пол был холодным, печка раскалилась и дышала жаром, и Бен ощущал себя точно так же, застрявшим между двумя состояниями. Он разделся, отбрасывая одежду в сторону, потому что она сковывала его, забирала тепло, а не сохраняла его, развел колени Рей, устраиваясь между ними, точно зная, что ему это нужно, не зная почему. Его кожу словно покалывали иголочки, и ногти Рей впились в его плечи, когда он толкнулся в нее без малейшей подготовки.

Это был не он, он никогда не вел себя так с женщинами, но теперь испытывал странное удовлетворение, когда с каждым движением ногти Рей впивались глубже в его кожу. Она постанывала, приподнимая бедра ему навстречу, стараясь поймать его ритм. Бен хотел ее себе всю, что-то внутри него хотело ее себе всю, мечтало слиться с ней, и Рей отзывалась этому.

Она поцеловала его, и Бен замедлился. Они целовались в тишине, нарушаемой лишь треском сгорающего дерева, и теперь Бен двигался осторожно. Он чувствовал, как пальцы Рей перебирают его волосы, как она вздыхает, как, обвив его бедра ногами, пытается задать свой ритм, и ее внутренние мышцы сжимаются, будто затягивая глубже.

Ненадолго его просто вышибло из реальности: мир съежился до запахов, звуков и ощущений, и Бена это вполне устраивало. Жаль, что этот момент закончился слишком быстро. Они лежали с Рей, сплетясь конечностями, закутавшись в одеяло, как в кокон, часто и жарко дыша. Ему было хорошо рядом с ней — и в то же время больно, потому что он не мог просто забыть о том, что случилось до.

***

Они проснулись поздно утром, в основном потому, что их тела затекли от неудобной позы. Они лежали на диване, узком для двоих, с трудом умещаясь на нем и кутаясь в куртки и одеяло. Солнечные лучи золотили подоконник и стоящие на нем горшки с цветами, и свежие, недавно проклюнувшиеся листья отливали изумрудной зеленью.

Они чувствовали тепло друг друга, сердцебиение друг друга, но одновременно были за мили и мили друг от друга, разделенные чем-то нематериальным. Рей встала первой: она села, потягиваясь, и одеяло соскользнуло вниз, открыв ее спину и плечи, сбрызнутые веснушками, ладные плавные линии шеи и рук. Бен наблюдал за ней молча. А когда Рей стала одеваться, опомнился, и торопливо засобирался сам.

Они не разговаривали. Молчание висело между ними, как невидимая, но ощутимая тяжесть. Рей не понимала, почему Бен не может признать _случившегося_. Бен начал собираться. Он был мрачен: ведь он должен был выйти с первыми солнечными лучами, а вместо этого проспал, да еще тратил время на бесполезные вещи, вроде поддержания огня в печке.

Рей наблюдала за ним, грея руки о кружку с чаем.

— Пойдешь? — спросил Бен. — Мне…

Он хотел сказать «Потребуется помощь», но осекся.

— Бен, — тихо сказала Рей.

— Я пойду, — упрямо сказал Бен.

— Нет, — сказала Рей. — Не уходи.

— Как ты можешь такое говорить? — огрызнулся Бен.

— Потому что я видела! — отрезала Рей.

— Ты ничего не могла увидеть!

— Тогда почему ты сбежал?

Бен замолчал, глядя на нее, и нечто невидимое между ними расширилось, выросло, ощетинилось иглами.

В этот момент кто-то тяжело поднялся по ступеням на веранду и заколотил дверь.

Рей как ветром сдуло: она моментально оказалась возле двери, прислушиваясь. Бен встал с другой стороны, крепко сжимая в руках ружье (которое, как выяснилось позже, он забыл зарядить).

— Открывайте!.. — донесся снаружи хриплый голос Кайдел.

Глаза Рей расширились. Прежде, чем она успела что-то сказать, Бен рывком отодвинул кресло и открыл дверь. Облегчение затопило его — он знал, он _знал_, что она жива. Кайдел стояла на пороге, такая же бледная, как Рей вчера, на виске запекшаяся рана, руки исцарапаны и тоже в крови, костяшки сбиты, в волосах грязь, куртка порвана и молния на ней разошлась, но это была Кайдел, живая. Бен бросился к ней и обнял, поднял и втащил в дом, пинком захлопнув дверь. Кайдел пахла землей и медным запахом подсыхающей крови. Она обхватила Бена в ответ и прошептала:

— Ненавижу вас, ненавижу! Как вы могли меня там оставить? Зачем?..

— Прости. Прости… — Бен повторял это на разные лады, и никак не мог разжать руки, чтобы отпустить сестру. — Я никогда больше тебя не оставлю, клянусь.

Наконец, он поставил Кайдел на пол, и она рукавом утерла слезы и сопли из замерзшего носа — больше размазала конечно.

— Кайдел, — выдавила Рей. — Ты жива.

— Конечно я жива! — огрызнулась Кайдел. — Или, по-твоему, я зомби?

Бен демонстративно приложил палец к ее запястью и сказал:

— Пульс есть, — чувствуя идиотское желание рассмеяться.

— Спасибо! — Кайдел бросила на него жгучий взгляд.

— Но я видела, — Рей перевела дыхание и продолжила: — Я _видела_! Она перерезала тебе горло, та седая женщина!

— Эй! — Бен вклинился между ними. — Может, сначала дашь ей немного прийти в себя?..

— Никто мне ничего не перерезал! — отрезала Кайдел, перебив его. — Меня долбанули по башке, я вырубилась, пришла в себя — а они все возле костра сбились в одну кучу. И я потихоньку отползла, они даже не обратили на меня внимания…

— Тогда откуда столько крови?

Рей не нежно ткнула Кайдел в грудь, и та опустила взгляд, словно только обратила внимание. Бен тоже. Он отметил бурые пятна на куртке, но расстегнутая флиска и футболка под ней пропитались кровью настолько, что поменяли цвет и задубели. Кровь была бурая, запекшаяся, и ее было так много, будто Кайдел облилась ею.

— Это из виска, — сказала она, но уверенности в ее голосе не было. — Он постоянно кровоточил. Пока я шла, я едва сознание не теряла от слабости… Думала, что не дойду…

— Столько крови из ссадины? — переспросила Рей.

Кайдел резко задрала голову, демонстрируя шею. Она была грязной, но вполне целой. Никаких порезов.

— Вот! — зло сказала Кайдел. — Смотри!

— Я вижу, — тихо сказала Рей. — Извини меня. Я… — она запнулась. — Я должно быть просто крышей поехала от ужаса. Ложные воспоминания.

— Да, — сказала Кайдел. — Такое бывает. Я слышала.

— Как расцветающие сухие цветы, — добавила Рей.

Кайдел бросила на нее взгляд, такой огненный — удивительно, что Рей не загорелась. Тогда Бен привлек их обеих к себе, не взирая на их сопротивление, прижал крепко и поцеловал каждую в темечко.

— Извини, Кайдел, — пробубнила Рей куда-то ему в грудь. — Я рада, что ты жива… — она вздохнула и добавила с облегчением: — Как же я оказывается рада.

Когда Бен отпустил их, Рей бросилась греть воду для Кайдел. Кайдел, сняв грязные и порванные вещи, пробормотала:

— Плевать. — И пошла умываться той водой, которая была.

Что же до Бена, то он чувствовал такое облегчение и радость, что казалось, что он вот-вот воспарит к потолку, как наполненный гелием шарик. Эту радость омрачало только одно: _а вдруг те, из леса, вернутся?_

Бен натянул куртку, вышел из дома и огляделся. Он увидел следы Кайдел, ведущие из леса — их отмечали редкие капли крови. Бен прошел по ним недалеко, он совсем не хотел углубляться в лес, но что-то — интуиция, может быть? — вело его дальше. Вот здесь Кайдел упала на колени в снег — остался след. А потом поднялась, опираясь о ствол дерева, и побрела дальше. Бен остановился. Он рассматривал ствол, темный и сухой, и след на нем в виде смазанной пятерни, примерно на уровне его бедра — как раз там, где мог ухватиться за дерево споткнувшийся человек. Но чем был оставлен этот след: лишайники и мхи бурно разрослись в одном месте, словно и не было холода и снега, однако не нарушали границ, формирующих отпечаток ладони. Бен долго рассматривал его, пока не замерз, а потом поежился, сунул руки в карманы и поспешил обратно.

Впервые за долгое время у него не было ощущения, что кто-то следит за ним из леса.

Кайдел встретила его возмущенным «Где ты ходишь?». А когда она ушла в спальню и вырубилась там, забылась сном, таким крепким, что ни радио, ни даже грохот уроненной кастрюли не смогли ее разбудить, к Бену подошла Рей. Она молча обняла его, будто просила прощения, и Бен обнял ее в ответ — будто просил прощения тоже.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * не вычитано  
* неловкая нца  
* внезапно, это конец.

Ночь прошла спокойно: несмотря на опасения, никто не пытался к ним вломиться. Морозило, и они спали на кровати втроем — Бен и Рей по разные стороны от Кайдел. А утром Кайдел сказала, что пойдет до города пешком, если понадобится. Что она хочет домой и ей плевать на мороз и на чье-либо мнение, она тут и на час дольше не останется. И они начали собираться, но ни Бен, ни Рей энтузиазма не выказывали. У них почти не было вещей, но они умудрились растянуть сборы на несколько часов.

Бен складывал сумки в багажник, ощущая странно давящее чувство, когда на крыльцо вышла Рей, таща свой рюкзак. Бен выпрямился, глядя на нее, а Рей целеустремленно зашагала прямо к машине. Забросив рюкзак внутрь, она посмотрела на Бена и сказала:

— Нам нужно поговорить, — Рей обернулась на хижину, а потом шагнула ближе, чтобы машина и открытый багажник скрыли их обоих. — Обо всем, что случилось.

— Слушай, — начал Бен, — я не хочу это вспоминать…

— Я тоже, — ответила Рей. — Но… — она нервно облизала губы. — Мы не должны были бросать там Кайдел, и я виновата.

— Рей, я _не хочу_ это вспоминать. — Бен помрачнел. — Она жива. Все в порядке.

— Да, и слава богу, но, Бен, ничего не в порядке! — выпалила Рей. — Неужели ты этого не ощущаешь?

Еще бы. Бен ощущал, просто теперь границы «в порядке \ не в порядке» немного сместились и размылись.

— Да, — сказал он с сомнением.

Рей взглянула на него, будто ожидая продолжения. «И ты так это и оставишь?» — будто говорил ее взгляд.

— Прости, — поспешно добавил Бен. — За то, что было ночью. Я не должен был… Прости.

Рей грустно улыбнулась.

— Теперь немного поздно. И, знаешь, я тоже там была.

— Рей, то, что… — Бен осекся, и начал заново:

— Мы можем просто забыть. Вернемся домой, как хочет Кайдел, попробуем узнать, что с родителями, попытаемся жить нормальной жизнью, насколько это возможно. Забудем все это.

Под всем этим он действительно имел все: странные сны, людей из леса, ложную гибель Кайдел и чувство вины за то, что они оставили ее. Чувство вины за то, что он сделал сам.

— Я не думаю, что у нас получится, — заметила Рей. Она отвела взгляд, глядя куда-то в лес. — То, что произошло, изменило нас. Я не знаю, что именно, но что-то внутри меня изменилось.

— У нас получится, — возразил Бен. Он сам себе не верил и оттого принялся убеждать Рей. — Человек и не такое забывает. А среди других людей станет легче.

— Я не смогу. — Рей покачала головой. Она снова посмотрела Бену в глаза, и ему стало не по себе от того, насколько печальным был ее взгляд. — Ты нравишься мне Бен. И я знаю, насколько это неправильно. То, что мы чувствуем, неправильно. Так не должно быть, и не только потому, что мы родственники. Это другое, как…

Она задумалась, подбирая слова, и Бен закончил за нее:

— Нужда.

«Как потребность дышать». — Мог бы добавить он. А вместо этого сказал:

— Мне спокойнее рядом с тобой, Рей. Я чувствую себя на своем месте и не считаю это чем-то ужасным. Или неправильным.

Рей улыбнулась чуть шире, но все еще печально.

— Это не та любовь с первого взгляда, о которой мечтают все девчонки.

Она сделала шажок к нему, поднялась на цыпочки и быстро поцеловала в губы. Бен только успел осознать, что она сделала, а Рей уже сделала шаг назад.

— Идем, — сказала она. — А то Кайдел начнет что-то подозревать.

Вещи были собраны, и теперь Рей методично расставляла все по местам, требуя, чтобы они оставили домик в том же состоянии, в каком и нашли. Кайдел была недовольна, но нехотя согласилась. Однако ее недовольство прорывалось то тут, то там, в раздражении, сквозившем в ее голосе, в резких движениях.

— Ты ведь просто хочешь тут остаться, — заметила она как бы походя, но Рей замерла, глядя на Кайдел.

— Я хочу увидеть отца, — ответила она. — Как можно скорее.

— Но ты не хочешь уезжать, — продолжила Кайдел, в упор глядя на нее.

— Кайдел, — позвал Бен. — Хватит.

— Я просто вслух обозначила очевидное. — Кайдел развернулась к нему и скрестила руки на груди. — Вы оба не хотите отсюда уезжать. Несмотря на… — Ее передернуло.

— Мы хотим, — соврал Бен.

Кайдел закатила глаза со знакомым выражением на лице: именно так выглядела мать, когда отчитывала его или ее.

— Ага, а еще по радио объявили, что свиньи летать научились.

Она уставилась на Бена в упор, и Бен ответил Кайдел тем же взглядом.

— Погодите, — сказала Рей. — Вы слышите? Машина.

Они прислушались и действительно услышали гул мотора на дороге.

— Может это из города? Или военные? — предположил Бен.

— Или местный шериф, — добавила Кайдел.

Они прилипли к окнам и с удивлением и медленно нарастающей радостью признали в подъезжающей машине старый внедорожник Люка. Правда за рулем был совсем не Люк, в чем они убедились, когда высыпали на улицу навстречу, забыв про верхнюю одежду и холод.

— Пап! — Рей кинулась на шею Хану, едва он вылез.

Бен почувствовал облегчение, такое глубокое, что ему показалось, будто земля под ногами покачнулась.

— Отец, — сказал он.

Никогда раньше Бен не был настолько рад его видеть, даже в детстве

— Дядя Хан, — обрадованно сказала Кайдел. — Вы один? Что с мамой? Что в городе?

— Я все расскажу, — пообещал Хан, — только давайте уже зайдем внутрь. Вы тут не голодаете? Я немного еды привез.

— Нет, благодаря какому-то человеку, забившему кладовку макаронами и текилой, — ответила Кайдел. — Лучшее сочетание… Идемте уже!

Хан достал из машины пакет с кое-какими продуктами, а из багажника — небольшую канистру, которую вручил Бену.

— Подозреваю, она может пригодиться, — сказал он.

Едва они вошли — Хан даже раздеться не успел, как Рей повторила вопрос:

— Что случилось в городе? С Леей и Люком все в порядке?

— Да, они в порядке, хотя их не желают выпускать из больницы, — ответил Хан. Он повесил куртку на вешалку, прошел к дивану и, крякнув, опустился напротив печки, вытянув ноги. — Даже увидеться не дают, общаемся исключительно по телефону в холле — дальше первого этажа никого не пускают.

— Как в тюрьме, — заметила Рей.

— Хуже, чем в тюрьме! В тюрьме ты хотя бы можешь взглянуть в лицо тому, с кем говоришь, — Хан вздохнул.

— Что в городе? — спросил Бен.

Он подошел поближе, пододвинул стул и сел на него, чтобы видеть Хана. Рей примостилась рядом с отцом на диване, а Кайдел подошла к Бену.

— В городе творится сущий кошмар, — ответил Хан. — Я не ожидал, что вы уедете, но это было к лучшему. Электричества почти нет, из-за запрета больницы не могут использовать собственные подстанции, только генераторы, — он вздохнул. — Сколько народу умерло на отключившихся аппаратах ИВЛ — страшно сосчитать, и это только малая часть погибших.

Кайдел поежилась и нервно обхватила себя за плечи.

— Так и не объяснили, что происходит? — спросила Рей, но Бен перебил ее:

— Почему их поместили в изолятор?

— Какие-то новые требования безопасности. Они в порядке, как я и сказал, — ответил Хан. — Когда это все произошло, мы разделились — Лея и Люк были снаружи, я — в здании больницы. Потом в центре рвануло, где-то электричество вырубило, где-то наоборот… Я видел пять! — Хан продемонстрировал растопыренную пятерню — Пять шаровых молний! Все лампы в помещении полопались от подскочившего напряжения, возник какой-то разряд, и из него появились они. И взорвались потом, слава богу никто не пострадал. В суете мы чуть не потерялись, а потом, когда мы добрались до врачей и нас опросили, меня отправили во временный лагерь для пострадавших, а их — в изолятор, потому что они видели эти огромные молнии снаружи, — Хан покачал головой. — В лагере меня мариновали пять суток, и только потом отпустили, ничего не объяснив. Я вернулся — а вы уже уехали.

— Надо было подождать, — расстроенно сказала Кайдел.

— Да не надо было ждать, правильно сделали, — сказал Хан. — Из города сейчас не уехать, комендантский час, патрули — все серьезно. Я еле выбрался. Поначалу были перебои с продуктами, но теперь вроде все наладилось. Ввели продуктовые талоны, мобилизовали всех медицинских работников и силовиков… — взгляд Хана упал на стоящую у печки полупустую бутылку текилы, и он прервал свою речь возмущенным возгласом:

— Я все понимаю, но я покупал эту текилу не для розжига дров!

— Всего разочек, — отмахнулся Бен. — Продолжай. Что не так с молниями и с электричеством?

— Ничего не говорят, но слухи ходят, — ответил Хан. — Что это все из-за технологии «Первого ордена». Что, мол, они качали энергию из другого мира, и теперь…

— Бред, — коротко и четко сказал Бен.

— Конечно, бред. Но это ерунда по сравнению с историями про мужика, который увидел молнию, а потом начал запросто нагревать предметы руками до приличной температуры. Или про латиноса, который исцеляет прикосновением, — ответил Хан. — Люди говорят всякое. Что те, кто видел молнию или находился рядом, будто они хватанули лишнего оттуда, откуда «Первый орден» брал энергию.

— Он ее брал оттуда же, откуда все берут! — отрезал Бен.

— Может быть. Но недавно для пробы запустили старую законсервированную электростанцию возле Ач-То, без единого прибора «Первого ордена», и знаешь, что? — Хан с победным видом уставился на Бена. — Никаких взрывов, молний и прочего. Работает и коптит небо, как в старые добрые. Чем не доказательство?

— И толку с таких доказательств? — рыкнул Бен. — Из-за этих подозрений мы даже не знаем, когда выпустят маму и Люка из этого карантина.

Хан помрачнел. Кайдел нервно накручивала на палец прядь волос, Рей покусывала губы.

— Извини, — глухо сказал Бен.

— Ты меня тоже, — ответил Хан. — Наше дело маленькое, сын, сидеть и ждать, пока все наладится. И пользоваться электричеством по чуть-чуть, по исключительным поводам.

— По крайней мере мы знаем, что с ними все в порядке, — сказала Рей. Она посмотрела на Кайдел: — Ты сможешь сама съездить и поговорить с мамой.

— Так и сделаю, — сказала Кайдел. — А что дома?

— Да ничего особенного, — ответил Хан. — Какие-то придурки влезли и унесли телек — мне интересно, зачем он им, без электричества-то? Гостиную погромили, может пьяные были, но наверх не поднимались. Похоже, что их спугнули. Ценных вещей не нашли — или не поняли, что ценное.

Кайдел со стоном закатила глаза.

— Вот уроды, — пробормотала она.

— Когда поедем обратно? — спросил Хан.

— Хоть сейчас, — быстро ответила Кайдел.

Бен и Рей переглянулись.

— А мы можем немного попридержать лошадей? Мне бы отдохнуть, — Хан с грустью взглянул на текилу.

— Тогда завтра, — сказал Бен. — Сейчас рано темнеет, а ночью ехать не вариант.

— Но мы уже и сами собирались ехать, полностью готовы, — сказала Кайдел. — Да?

Она посмотрела на Бена, потом перевела взгляд на Рей, и Рей кивнула.

— Ага, — сказала она. — Но Бен прав. Лучше переночевать тут.

— Решено, — Хан оглядел их и наклонился вперед с видом заговорщика. — Теперь вы мне рассказывайте. Я же вижу, бутылок не хватает.

— Пап! — Рей фыркнула. — Это мелочно!

Хан улыбнулся, но его глаза были серьезными. А когда он спросил:

— У вас все в порядке? — Бен посмотрел на Рей, на Кайдел.

Ему казалось, что это очевидно, что они все что-то скрывают, когда Кайдел ответила:

— Все отлично. Правда скука смертная, и мы беспокоились о вас всех… Но теперь сразу стало легче.

— Мне тоже. Еще бы Лее рассказать. — Хан откинулся обратно на спинку дивана. — Ладно, переночую тут ночь, хотя моя несчастная спина вряд ли это переживет.

— Переживет. — Кайдел неожиданно шагнула к Хану, наклонилась и крепко обняла его. — Я очень рада, что вы приехали. Что с вами все хорошо.

— Ну-ну, Кайдел... — Хан похлопал ее по плечу. — Не смущай меня. Лучше загляни в пакет, там есть кое-что получше макарон… Или кто тут у вас за готовку главный? Бен? Рей, я знаю, на тебя рассчитывать не приходится.

— Я уже обиделась, — предупредила Рей, посмеиваясь.

Бен почувствовал, что его губы тоже сами собой растягиваются в улыбке.

Сегодняшний вечер был гораздо уютнее предыдущих. Кайдел улыбалась и хмурилась, расспрашивала Хана обо всем, Рей тоже не отходила от него ни на минуту. Бен держался в отдалении. Иногда он встречался глазами с Рей, но ничего не говорил — у них еще будет время, когда все улягутся.

А вот Хан, устав от трескотни Кайдел, сам подошел к нему.

— Как текила? — спросил он.

— Я не распробовал, — ответил Бен. — В сложившихся обстоятельствах…

— Да. — Хан кивнул. — Хорошо, что у нас есть этот домишко.

— Да уж. — Бен помолчал. — Как ты сам?

— Нормально, — ответил Хан. — Я цел, жив и здоров, не считая больной спины. И не в изоляторе. Не на что жаловаться.

— Хочешь побыстрее вернуться? — спросил Бен. — Кайдел не дождется.

— Не знаю, — ответил Хан. — Думал насчет кое-какого дела… Сам понимаешь, сейчас такое время, можно поднять денег то тут, то там, вещи меняют свою ценность.

Бен негромко хмыкнул.

— Ну, конечно, — сказал он. — Ты не меняешься.

— С чего бы мне меняться, — ответил Хан. — А вот ты стал спокойнее с прошлого раза.

— Старею, — ответил Бен.

— Утомили они тебя? — Хан кивнул в сторону девушек

— Не то слово. — Бен хмыкнул. — От них уже голова болит

— Твоя мать в последнее время тоже жаловалась на головные боли, — заметил Хан. — Во время наших разговоров. Все твердила, что видеть не может эти стены, что хотела бы уехать подальше от города.

— А Люк? — спросил Бен.

— Он разделял ее пожелания, — ответил Хан. — Сказал, что на свежем воздухе голова не болит.

— Взглянул бы он на Кайдел, — сказал Бен. — Вот уж кто на каждое изменение погоды готов укладываться в постель.

— Я рад, что вы уехали, не только из-за комендантского часа. Знаешь, — Хан понизил голос. — Эти молнии… они действительно странные. И люди, которые видели их, и тем паче те, в кого они попадали, они делали странные вещи…

— В кого-то попала молния? — спросил Бен.

— Да, были случаи. Я сам знаю очень мало. — Хан задумался. — Когда ехал сюда, чуть не сбил человека. Пошел снег, а он вышел прямо на дорогу и стоял там неподвижно. Снег нарос на нем шапкой, он весь был белый, как снеговик. Я еле успел свернуть. Мы встретились с Чуи, перед тем, как я выехал. Он говорил, что в изоляторах полно людей, которые попали туда после всяких сомнительных историй. Что некоторые из них оправдывались, якобы нечто заставило их это сделать — какое-то ощущение. Поверишь так в иные миры и одержимость духами.

Хан хмыкнул. Бен тоже выдавил из себя усмешку. А Хан, не заметив, хлопнул его по спине и с некоторым трудом потянулся.

— Думаю, пора спать, — сказал он. — Не представляю, как я усну на этом прокрустовом ложе, которое занимал Люк…

— Нормально, — сказал Бен. — Только холодно.

— У меня с собой свой спальный мешок, — ответил Хан. — Не замерзну.

***

Хан ушел спать первым. За ним Кайдел, демонстративно позвавшая Рей ложиться тоже. Очень скоро Бен и Рей остались вдвоем.

Стоило им встретиться взглядами, или случайно коснуться друг друга, как что-то будто вспыхивало между ними. Какая-то искра. Взаимопонимание, когда не нужно гадать о чувствах другого, когда все кристально ясно, и предвкушение того, что произойдет позже, вызывает приятную дрожь в солнечном сплетении.

Тихо потрескивали поленья и ветки в печи. Из маленькой комнаты доносился приглушенный храп Хана. Никто их не беспокоил. Они наконец-то могли поговорить.

— Что будем делать? — спросила Рей. Она стояла, прислонившись к столу.

Бен усмехнулся, прищурившись, пристально глядя на нее. Рей закатила глаза, сдерживая улыбку.

— Я имела в виду, что раз мы не собираемся спать, может хоть в города сыграем перед отъездом?

— А ты хочешь уезжать? — спросил Бен.

— Не имеет значения, чего я хочу, — ответила Рей. Она как-то вдруг резко погрустнела, хотя в ее словах сквозила напускная бодрость. — Это факт. Завтра мы уедем. Попытаемся забыть все, как ты и говорил, — она улыбнулась Бену, но улыбка вышла невеселой.

Бен вздохнул и опустился на диван.

— Иди сюда. — Он поманил Рей рукой.

Рей нахмурилась, но медленно подошла и уселась рядом с Беном.

— А что если, — начал Бен, глядя в ее обеспокоенное лицо, — мы не будем уезжать? Останемся здесь немного дольше.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Тут может быть опасно, — сказала она. — Ты сам знаешь.

— Там тоже может быть опасно, — возразил Бен. Он наклонился к Рей, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Ты ведь не хочешь ехать. Как и я.

— И как мы это объясним? — спросила Рей. — Почему ты вообще решил, что мы мы способны ужиться тут вдвоем?

Бен пожал плечами.

— Мы придумаем, как это объяснить, — сказал он, мимоходом подумав, что сейчас Рей выглядит особенно мило, несмотря на то, что хмурится. — А если я тебе надоем — сразу же вернемся обратно.

Он замолчал, разглядывая ее, а потом спросил:

— Могу я тебя поцеловать?

— Ты же понимаешь, что все, что происходит — неестественно? — спросила Рей.

— Да, — ответил Бен. — Но мы разве можем что-то с этим сделать?

— Да, — Рей отвела взгляд. — Мы можем бороться. Противиться этому.

— А ты этого хочешь? — спросил Бен. — Бороться с этим?

Рей взглянула на него, вскинув брови, наполовину непонимающе, наполовину страдальчески.

— Но это же… — она запнулась. — Я не хочу стать как они. Те, в лесу. Они тоже видели молнии, они тоже… они как мы.

— Ты не станешь. — Бен притянул ее к себе и обнял. — Я вот не чувствую тяги уходить в лес, спать под елками и перерезать людям глотки. А ты?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Но если…

— Я знаю только одно. — Бен деликатно отвел прядь волос от ее лица и завел за ухо. — Если мы вернемся сейчас, то можем угодить в карантин. Как Люк и Лея. Нужно подождать. Мы ведь никому вреда не причиняем? Просто дождемся, пока они избавятся от оборудования «Первого ордена», и все придет в норму.

Рей слабо улыбнулась.

— А если это займет год?

— Это ты говорила, что тебя учили охотиться, не я. — Бен усмехнулся.

Рей слегка помрачнела.

— Я не знаю, что происходит, — сказала она. — Все… не такое.

— Вот поэтому нам и надо подождать, — сказал Бен успокаивающе. — Привыкнуть самим. Разобраться, что к чему. Ты согласна?

Рей подняла на него взгляд, и Бен без слов понял — согласна. Он наклонился и поцеловал ее, медленно, со вкусом, наслаждаясь ощущением ее губ. Больше не нужно спешить. Она — с ним.

Он прижал ее к себе крепче, чувствуя, как разгорается в груди какое-то доселе неизвестное ему чувство: смесь радости и почти животного возбуждения.

Ладонь Рей уперлась ему в грудь.

— Эй, — прошептала Рей, отстраняясь. — Нас могут увидеть. Давай подождем до завтра.

— Я не могу ждать, — пробормотал Бен.

Он снова поцеловал ее, настойчиво, обхватив ее лицо ладонями. Прохладные пальцы Рей прикоснулись к его щекам легко и нежно, будто она боялась навредить ему, и от этого прикосновения Бен словно обезумел. Он забыл про Кайдел и Хана, забыл обо всем — только Рей занимала его мысли, ее близость, ее запах и тепло. Бен начал покрывать поцелуями ее шею и плечи. Рей откинула голову назад с тихим вздохом и вцепилась в его плечи.

— Бен, — слова застревали у нее в горле, и вместо них получался звук, похожий на хриплый стон. — Пожалуйста. Они услышат.

— Нет, — Бен оторвался от нее ровно для того, чтобы сказать одно слово. Его руки уже были под ее рубашкой, будто он пытался прикоснуться к ней целиком, не пропустить ни сантиметра кожи.

Рей медленно легла на диван, и Бен навис над ней.

— Если нас увидят, — тихо сказала она. — Нам конец.

— Он уже наступил, — ответил Бен.

На них было слишком много одежды, и снимать ее всю, когда Кайдел или Хан могли проснуться в любой момент было опасно, и Рей тихо запротестовала, когда Бен расстегивал ее рубашку и снимал с нее джинсы — но не более. Когда его пальцы проскользнули ей между ног, Рей снова застонала, потому что все ее существо хотело этих прикосновений и ждало их. Она притянула Бена к себе и поцеловала, жарко, неряшливо, потому что хотела его целиком, полностью в себе. Забыть о холоде, забыть о тьме — Рей хотела, чтобы он наполнил ее. Что-то глубоко в ее мозгу отозвалось этим мыслям: наполнить, слиться в одно целое — как эхо чего-то, о чем Рей забыла.

— Повернись, — хрипло приказал Бен. — На живот.

Рей без промедления исполнила приказ. Не видя его, она почувствовала себя беззащитной, и когда его ладони легли ей на талию, Рей вздрогнула.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал Бен.

Казалось, что воздух звенит от напряжения. Бен мягко провел ладонями по спине Рей, к бедрам, а потом Рей почувствовала, как его пальцы прикасаются к ее входу — пока лишь поддразнивая. Легкие, невесомые движения заставили ее кожу покрыться мурашками, и Рей нетерпеливо двинула бедрами.

Бен негромко рассмеялся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в плечо.

Он протолкнул в неё один палец, медленно двигая им вперед и назад, затем второй. Его большой палец лег на ее клитор, и Рей вздрогнула.

— Пожалуйста... — Она с трудом выдавливала из себя слова.

Терпения Бену хватило ненадолго. Рей успела разочарованно выдохнуть, когда он убрал руку, и она почувствовала, как его член проталкивается внутрь нее, легко, не встречая сопротивления, и выгнула спину, двигаясь ему навстречу. Рука Бена сдвинулась вверх, и он сжал ее грудь, медленно вталкиваясь внутрь и выскальзывая наружу — приятно, но недостаточно приятно.

Рей хотелось больше.

Их тела издавали влажные, порнографические шлепки, и Рей приходилось кусать подушку, чтобы не застонать в полный голос. Ей казалось, что их слышно на мили, их тяжелое дыхание, скрип дивана, но она не остановилась, ни за что бы не остановилась, даже если бы небо упало на землю.

Возможно, оно уже упало, просто они не заметили.

Что-то заставило ее поднять взгляд. Рей заметила, что дверь в спальню открыта. Кайдел стояла в дверях, и выражение ее лица было сложно описать. Ее глаза расширились в глубоком шоке, рот был приоткрыт. Едва она увидела, что Рей смотрит на нее, она тут же шагнула назад и бесшумно прикрыла дверь.

Стыд от того, что их увидели, странным образом мешался с наслаждением, и Рей кончила, выстанывая в подушку имя Бена.

***

Кайдел подняла их рано, даже раньше, чем Хана. В этом был смысл, потому что у него могли бы возникнуть вопросы, увидеть он их, спящих вместе на диване. А вместо этого их разбудили тычки под ребра и недовольный голос Кай:

— Подъем! Пора готовить завтрак!

Бен слабо пошевелился под одеялом: казалось, его мускулы превратились в желе. Все, чего ему хотелось, это лежать недвижимо и видеть сны. Да, сны были неплохой вещью… Но Рей села, и одеяло сползло, холодный воздух обжег кожу, и Бен недовольно заворчал. Рей уже натягивала на себя джинсы, а Кайдел включила радио и раздувала огонь в печи. Домик быстро наполнился звуками, и Бену ничего не оставалось, кроме как встать и тоже начать одеваться.

К тому моменту, как Хан вышел из комнаты — довольно бодрой походкой для человека, который вчера жаловался на неудобную кровать — уже был сварен кофе, а Кайдел и Рей общались между собой настолько мило, насколько могли. Бен тоже был готов. Мысленно он подбирал слова, чтобы сказать Хану, что они не собираются уезжать. И Кайдел. Она будет возмущена.

— Все-таки, Люк был прав, — заметил Хан, усаживаясь за стол. — Свежий воздух творит чудеса. У меня ничего не болит, как двадцать лет скинул.

— Вот и отлично, — рассеянно заметила Кайдел. — Думаю, в городе целительный эффект пропадет.

Бен и Рей переглянулись.

— Отец, — начал Бен, — Кай… Мы, э… Мы с Рей решили остаться здесь.

— То есть? — спросил Хан.

Кайдел помрачнела. Она ничего не спросила, но уставилась на Бена _таким_ взглядом, в котором читались все обвинения, не проговоренные ею вслух.

— Мы подождем, пока все окончательно наладится, — продолжил Бен и бросил быстрый взгляд на Рей.

Она закивала.

— Да. Ты сам сказал, там комендантский час, посты на дорогах. Я не хочу угодить в карантин как Лея и Люк.

— Вы не угодите, — ответил Хан. — Вас опросят, может быть, досмотрят…

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой. — Пап… Я просто не хочу. Ничего не случится, если мы просидим тут на неделю дольше.

Она посмотрела на Бена, и он подхватил:

— Езжайте. Бензин у нас есть, если что-то случится, мы доберемся до городка, или до военных. Они патрулируют шоссе…

— Вы уверены? — спросил Хан. Он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Рей, потом посмотрел на Бена. — Бен, я прекрасно помню, как ты ненавидел поездки на природу.

— Торчать под прицелом я ненавижу еще больше, — ответил Бен. Ему в голову пришла мысль. — Кто знает, может они начнут арестовывать сотрудников «Первого ордена».

Последний довод пронял Хана гораздо сильнее прочих. Возможно, все дело было в магии слова «арест». Или там, в городах, с «Первым орденом» и его сотрудниками и впрямь не все было ладно.

— А ты? — спросил Хан у Рей.

— Прослежу, чтобы он тут не умер, — ответила Рей, кивнув на Бена. — Ты меня знаешь. Я легко проживу тут хоть год.

— Ну, не год, — Хан тяжело вздохнул. — Мне не нравится эта идея.

— Мне тоже, — мрачно сказала Кайдел.

— Мы вернемся, — пообещал Бен.

— Оставайтесь с нами, — предложила Рей.

— Ну уж нет, — отрезала Кай.

— Заманчиво, но я вынужден отказаться, — Хан нахмурился. — Кто-то же должен сообщать вам новости. Через неделю?

— Может, чуть дольше, — ответил Бен. — Вряд ли все успокоится быстро.

— Я постараюсь приехать, если получится, — ответил Хан. — Никогда не знаешь, что случится завтра.

— Точно, — Бен кивнул.

— Вы уверены? — еще раз спросил Хан.

— Да, — сказала Рей.

— Тогда не будем тянуть кота за яйца. Завтракаем и смываемся, так, Кайдел?

— Да, — мрачно сказала Кай.

— Я перенесу твои вещи в машину Хана, — сказал Бен, вставая из-за стола.

Кайдел кивнула и опустила голову, уткнувшись взглядом в тарелку.

— Мы справимся, — пообещала Рей.

— Не сомневаюсь, — пробормотала Кайдел вполголоса.

После завтрака, они вышли на улицу. Легкий морозец покусывал за щеки и за пальцы, будто подгонял уезжающих, солнце светило сквозь ветви деревьев, снег искрился в его лучах, и по лесу протянулись голубые тени.

Выйдя на веранду, Кайдел остановилась, глядя себе под ноги — она шла первой. Бену не было видно, что она там обнаружила, но Кайдел недолго держала их в неведении.

— Нет, вы поглядите, — мрачно сказала она. — Дохлый дрозд. Мало нам трупов… может он не умер?

Кайдел присела и потыкала комок перьев пальцем.

— Я бы не стал его трогать, — заметил Бен. — Орнитоз и всякое такое…

Но комок перьев встрепенулся, зашевелился, и очень скоро дрозд забил крыльями и на дрожащих лапках попрыгал в сторону.

— Хоть этот живой, — прокомментировала Кайдел, а потом встала и обтерла палец о куртку Бена, чем вызвала взрыв недовольства с его стороны.

Пора было прощаться. Хан крепко обнял сначала Рей, потом Бена, шепнув ему на ухо:

— Приглядывай за ней.

Он ушел разогревать машину, и осталась только Кайдел. Она скрестила руки на груди, внимательно осмотрев и Бена, и Рей, а потом серьезно сказала:

— Божечки, только не вздумайте заводить детей!

— Кай!.. — Бен поперхнулся и посмотрел на машину. Кажется, Хан их не услышал. — Ты бы еще на весь лес крикнула!

— А что? — Кайдел уперла руки в бока и уставилась на него с ехидным прищуром. — Ты стесняешься того, что трахаешь сестру? Да ладно, Бен, в Алабаме все так делают!

Бен шагнул вперед, одной рукой обхватывая Кайдел за плечи, а второй закрывая ей рот.

— Кайдел, честно!.. — прошипел он. — Еще хоть одно слово…

Кайдел вырвалась и сердито зыркнула на него.

— Я серьезно, — предупредила она. — Это единственное, о чем я могу вас попросить. Будьте благоразумны. Я… Мы… Я переживаю за вас, хоть ты, Бен, мне и не поверишь!

— Мы будем благоразумны, — заверила ее Рей. — Насколько это возможно.

Кайдел хмыкнула.

— Важное уточнение, — заметила она и вздохнула. — До встречи. Я надеюсь, что мы встретимся.

Она порывисто и коротко обняла сначала Рей, потом Бена, а потом отступила.

— И я, — ответил Бен. Он сам не понимал, почему, но в его горле образовался странный ком. Как будто они навсегда прощались.

Кайдел уже повернулась, чтобы уйти, но Бен окликнул ее:

— Кай!

— Что? — Кайдел мрачно взглянула на него.

— Обходи врачей стороной, ладно? — сказал Бен. — Хотя бы пока все это не закончится. Никому не говори, что… ты видела. Никаких военных, никаких медосмотров.

— Ладно, — Кайдел кивнула.

Она в последний раз окинула взглядом Бена и Рей и пошла к машине.

Хан завел мотор, они с Кайдел помахали им, и он сдал назад, разворачиваясь. И они уехали. Бен и Рей смотрели им вслед, пока машина не скрылась из виду, а потом вернулись в дом.

Рей привычным жестом включила радио и подошла к печке, грея руки. Бен остановился за ее спиной, хмурясь. Вокруг было непривычно тихо, и даже звуки музыки казались какими-то далекими.

— Беспокоишься о них? — спросила Рей.

— Да, — ответил Бен. Неважно было, о ком именно Рей спрашивает — о Кай, о Хане или матери с Люком. Он беспокоился о них всех. — Слушай… Есть одна мысль.

Они с Рей уселись на диван, крепко держась за руки. Бен попытался сосредоточиться на мыслях о матери, но постепенно приглушенная музыка и треск поленьев ввели его в странное, гипнотическое состояние: не дрема, не бодрствование, но что-то между.

Рука Рей сжимала его руку, и Бен почувствовал вдруг, как стены их маленького домика будто раздвигаются. Он словно наблюдал в огромное окно, как расходится серая туманная завеса, а за ней он видел очертания знакомых фигур…


End file.
